Adiks
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Hey, kalian, chap 10 Up up, and Up!/Sebuah cerita perjuangan merebut hati adek kelas/SasuHina/RnR bebyyy...:v
1. Awal Non Kebetulan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Awal Non Kebetulan"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, aku masih terlalu mengantuk!" gerutu seorang gadis berambut panjang yang baru saja memasang rantai pada ban sepedanya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

17 tahun.

Kelas XI.3

Jomblo abadi dan-

Sudah mandi.

Gadis yang akrab di sapa Hinata itu berjalan menyusuri setiap ubin lantai salah satu sekolah terfavorit di dunia jagat raya ini. Ya, sekolah mana lagi kalau bukan _Konoha High School_.

Berbicara mengenai sekolah favorit, apa yang pertama terlintas di benak kalian?

Bangunan sekolah dengan desain unik?

Fasilitas yang super mewah?

Tenaga pengajar profesional?

Atau...

"Cowok kerennya pasti banyak sekali" jawab seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine_ saat dilemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Astaga, apa kau tidak punya hal lain yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata tak habis pikir melihat salah satu teman baiknya yang benar-benar hafal seluruh cowok tampan kepunyaan KHS.

" _Hellaawww_ , Hinata. Sekali-kali hidup harus dinikmati" balas Ino tidak terima.

"Iya tapi tidak begini juga" Hinata pun menarik pelan kunciran rambut teman sebangkunya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas XI.3. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari PR yang dikerjakan menggunakan kekuatan _the power of mepet_ , tempat makan paling _hits_ sampai deretan cowok yang menjadi peserta antrian cinta Yamanaka Ino.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Ino dan Hinata mengambil jalan memutar melewati aula sekolah. Jangan bayangkan aula biasa saat kalian membayangkan aula KHS. Aula sekolah mewah ini lebih mirip dengan sebuah baruga dengan kursi berjejeran rapi ala bioskop.

Lalu, apa yang membuat Ino harus mengambil jalan memutar melewati aula sekolah?

"Heehh, kenapa ramai begini?" tanya Hinata inosen melihat keramaian yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Ada begitu banyak siswa-siswi KHS yang tampak keren dengan pakaian dan kostum mereka pagi ini. Mulai dari yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, pakaian tradisional, sampai dandanan ala harajuku yang membuat Hinata sedikit menertawai dirinya saat ia membayangkan dirinya menggunakan dandanan seperti itu.

Tidak hanya itu, beberapa siswa pun terlihat sibuk mengangkat properti memasuki aula melewati sela-sela siswa lain yang sedang latihan menguji kekompakan mereka.

"Ya ampun, kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Ino sedikit hiperbola.

"Memangnya ada apa? festival makanan?" Hinata bertanya balik tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini hari pementasan sambutan anak kelas X" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan membalas sapaan adik kelasnya.

Jadi, di _Konoha High School_ ada semacam tradisi 'salam' yang dilakukan oleh siswa baru kepada siswa lama di sekolah. Memang, sekarang sudah lewat 6 bulan masa-masa ospek berlalu dan justru masa ospek di KHS tujuan akhirnya adalah memberikan sambutan berupa pementasan. Seperti tradisi regenerasi lainnya, pementasan sambutan di KHS pun menuntut konsep 'harus lebih baik dari sebelumnya'. Hinata sering mendapati beberapa siswa kelas X berlatih menari, paduan suara atau apalah tapi memang dasarnya gadis berambut panjang itu tipe siswa yang rada _don't care_ dan sedikit apatis, makanya ia tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari H kegiatan tersebut.

"Pagi Kakaaaks.." sapa seorang adik kelas agak sedikit teburu-buru.

"Pagi adiiikkksssss" tentu saja Ino menyapa dengan semangat sementara Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis dan kata ' _hai'_.

"Cieee, yang banyak dikenal adiks" goda Hinata pada Ino.

"Hihihi, iya dong"

Jangan heran kenapa Ino begitu populer di kalangan anak kelas X, ia mendapat PJ (penanggung jawab) untuk meng- _handle_ bagian _modern dance_. Selain itu, kecantikannya juga menjadi nilai _plus_ yang menunjang kepopulerannya.

Sekedar info. Kata 'adiks' adalah perubahan bentuk alay dari kata dasar 'adek' yang bertujuan untuk menambah tingkat ke-imut-an saat memanggil adek kelas.

"Sebenarnya aku sengaja lewat sini ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu" kata Ino celingak-celinguk.

"Menunjukkan apa?" tanya Hinata menyipitkan mata.

"Apa kamu sering mendengar rumor bahwa anak kelas X KHS itu _hot, sexy, kiss-able, pacar-able-"_

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Lalu?" Hinata memotong pembicaraan Ino sebelum pembicarannya lagi-lagi kembali ke titik awal. Pembicaraan mengenai cowok keren.

"Ada satu orang anak kelas X yang sumpah keren sekaaalii...!" kata Ino diseritai sedikit lompatan ganjen.

"Nah, terus?" lanjut Hinata yang entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit risih. Ia merasa sepasang tatapan mata tajam sedang memperhatikannya, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kebenaran dari perasaannya.

"Aku, Yamanaka Ino, sebagai pengamat lelaki merasa wajib untuk memperlihatkannya padamu, wahai temanku, Hyuuga Hinata" kata Ino mulai menjelajahi area seluruh aula menggunakan penglihatan lihainya.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak ada, apa mungkin dia ada di dalam aula?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita masuk aula, bagaimana?" tanya Ino menawarkan.

"Hey, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran mulai. Anko-sensei, ingat?" Hinata berusaha menyadarkan.

"Ayolah, Hinata, kita-"

"Kak Ino..!" seorang siswi kelas X berpakaian _blink-blink_ mendekati Ino.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Ino menanggapi siswi tersebut.

"Masalah tarian nanti _bla bla bla..."_

Ino dan anak kelas X tersebut tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu. Untuk menghibur diri dan membuang rasa 'dikacangin' Hinata membuat dirinya berusaha menikmati kesibukan anak kelas X yang sedang mempersiapkan pementasan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa jam lagi.

Mata Hinata pun tak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah gerombolan yang hampir semuanya perempuan. Ingat? Hampir semuanya. Jika masih 'hampir semuanya perempuan' berarti ada seorang laki-laki yang _nyelip_.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya agak penasaran dengan seorang laki-laki yang berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan perempuan. Hampir saja Hinata melihat wajahnya tapi dua orang siswa yang baru saja lewat menghalangi pandangan mata Hinata.

Niat Hinata sirna seketika saat laki-laki berambut hitam dan berbentuk aneh itu membelakanginya.

' _Paling juga cowok gemulai. Biasanya kan makhluk sejenis itu bergaulnya dengan perempuan semua'_ batin Hinata merasa sedikit lucu.

Satu hal yang Hinata ketahui. Siswa gemulai –menurutnya- tersebut memiliki tubuh yang benar-benar proporsional sebagai laki-laki, tangannya, punggungnya, tengkuknya, meski melihatnya dari belakang tapi Hinata merasa laki-laki itu mungkin sedikit...tamvan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasa kantuk Hinata segera sirna saat ia tiba di depan pintu kelasnya dan menangkap pemandangan makhluk berambut merah sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di jejeran bangku belakang.

"Paaagii _beeebyyyyyy_..." sapa Hinata girang sambil duduk di samping manusia berambut merah tersebut.

"Hmm.. ada apa?" tanya si rambut merah tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih contekan tugasnya tadi malam, hehe" kata Hinata nyengir.

"Iya, sama-sama. Lain kali jangan malas lagi" kata si rambut merah melirik sekejap ke arah Hinata.

" _Beeebbbyyyyyyy Gaaraaaacuuuuuu..._ " ingin rasanya Gaara menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya saat mendengar suara nyaring lainnya memanggil namanya dengan _beby Gaaracu?_ (baca : Beby Gaara-ku). Sungguh, ia tak terlahir dengan nama seperti itu. Nama yang menyerupai nama banci salon yang sering menggodanya saat ia harus menemani kakak perempuannya _nyalon._

Sakura segera mengambil tempat di depan Gaara.

"Yo, Hinata!" sapa Sakura singkat pada Hinata, Hinata membalas dengan senyum dan alis yang digerakkan.

"Jangan ganggu _beby Gaara_ " ucap Hinata seolah mengusir Sakura agar tak mengganggu Gaara.

Baiklah. Gaara adalah salah satu siswa kelas XI.3 yang selalu menjadi korban keganjenan wanita-wanita labil di kelasnya. Pasalnya, karakternya yang dingin sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang imut nan unyu-unyu itu. Belum lagi, Gaara bergabung dengan organisasi pecinta alam KHS. Tahu kan gimana sangarnya anak pecinta alam? Keras, tahan banting dan segala hal yang berbau tak pedulian lainnya.

Tidak heran, terkadang Gaara harus datang ke sekolah membawa kulit gosong dan terkelupas setelah 2 atau 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah. Jangan tanya. Ia bolos sekolah saat ada acara mendaki bersama teman-teman seorganisasinya.

"Makanya, sehabis pakai RDL jangan panas-panasan!" komentar seorang penghuni kelas XI.3 lainnya.

Meskipun tuduhan pengguna RDL yang telah melekat padanya.

Gaara memiliki sisi yang berbeda berbeda.

Gaara adalah laki-laki paling _hello kitty_ yang pernah Hinata temui. Kecepatan motor tak pernah lebih dari 40 saat ia harus mengantar pulang teman perempuannya, hobi minum susu rasa stroberi dan paling takut dengan siswa berambut gonrong. Sialnya, ia harus sekelas dengan Nara Shikamaru.

Nah, mari kita lupakan Gaara sejenak. Kita kembali kepada Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Gaara pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Ada apa lagi? susu stroberiku sudah habis" kata Gaara pasrah sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ish, bukan itu, _beby_ " keluh Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Tahu anak ini kan?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto di layar iPhonenya. Hinata, Ino, Shion dan Matsuri ikut memandang foto yang dibicarakan Gaara.

"Iihhhhh, Sasuukkkeeeee! Dapat fotonya dari mana?" tanya Ino histeris.

' _Sasuke? siapa?'_ batin Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Ya ampun, keren sekaaaliiii..." Shion pun ikut menjerit sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Hinata sedikit terpana memandang sebuah foto yang menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata tajam mengenakan kaos hitam yang terlihat sedang menikmati nasi goreng tuna.

"Imut sekali kan? Pipinya penuh makanan. Arrgghhh, perpaduan antara cakep dan imut" komentar Sakura tidak tahan

"Oh, Sasuke" kata Gaara santai menatap layar iPhone Sakura.

"Dengar-dengar, _Beby Gaara_ satu SMP dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura antusias.

" _Ummm.._ " Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa dia punya pacar?" tanya Ino mengambil pertanyaan yang baru saja akan ditanyakan oleh Sakura.

"Tidak tahu tapi yang jelasnya aku dan dia menyandang status yang sama sebagai cowok _most wanted_ di sekolah SMP dulu" meskipun kedengarannya sedikit _nyombong_ tapi Gaara mengatakannya dengan serius karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Sasuke ini siapa sih? Kok Ganteng yah.." gumam Hinata polos.

"Astaga..." Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ino memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya ampun, kamu dari planet mana, Hinata?" ingin rasanya Shion berteriak di telinga Hinata bahwa Sasuke adalah-

"DIA PANGERANNYA ANAK KELAS X" teriak siswa perempuan yang lain.

"O-oh. Apa salahnya bertanya sih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh sumpah serapah telah Hinata kumandangkan teruntuk teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya saat ia mengantri membayar makanannya di kantin.

"Dasar teman fiktif, huh. Gara-gara pementasan saja harus meninggalkanku" gerutu Hinata sambil menendang angin.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, pendengaran Hinata sudah menangkap suara-suara kehebohan dari dalam gedung aula. Bisa dipastikan, pementasan yang sedang berlangsung sekarang sangat memukau sampai-sampai harus mendapat jeritan anarkis seperti itu.

Suara musik yang asik dari lagu _Bang Bang Bang_ yang dipopulerkan oleh band K-Pop, Bigbang , berpadu dengan suara jeritan seluruh siswa KHS yang memadati aula benar-benar membuat Hinata harus membuang rasa _don't care_ nya dan secepatnya menuju aula.

"Ah, Kiba, Naruto" Hinata segera berlari menghampiri teman sekelasnya yang mungkin dikirim Tuhan untuknya sebagai teman untuk menonton pementasan.

"Oeh, Hinata. sendiri? Yang lain mana?" tanya Kiba tak melihat penampakan makhluk-makhluk yang biasa menjadi teman jalan Hinata.

"Aku ditinggalkan" kata Hinata sedikit cemberut.

"Yasudah ikut kami saja. Kita naik lantai dua, di bawah sudah penuh"

' _Sudah penuh? Waw, apa kelas X memang se-spektakuler itu?'_ Batin Hinata agak takjub.

Beruntunglah Hinata bertemu dengan Kiba dan Naruto yang memang sengaja Tuhan kirimkan untuknya. Selain sebagai teman nonton pementasan, Kiba dan Naruto juga memiliki fungsi lain, yaitu sebagai pembelah lautan manusia agar Hinata bisa lewat.

"Ahh, akhirnya dapat tempat juga" kata Kiba berbangga sambil melonggarnya dasinya.

"Meskipun harus berdiri" lanjut Hinata manyun.

"Setidaknya kan kita berdiri di depan" Naruto memberi pembelaan.

Pertujunjukan perkusi berlangsung begitu meriah. Meski hanya menggunakan stik drum dan ember cat yang didekorasi dengan sekeren mungkin tapi tak mengurangi nilai suara musik yang dihasilkan. Bukan hanya musik, atraksi permainan stik dan kekompakan ke-8 pemain perkusi terlihat sangat profesional semakin menambah kesan 'menghanyutkan'

"Aku tidak menyangka Sai bisa melatih hal seperti ini" sahut Shikamaru yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Tumben bangun?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Berisik"

"Hey, hey. Coba lihat _leader_ nya. Yang berdiri agak terpisah itu.." tunjuk Hinata pada seorang pemain perkusi.

"Kenapa? Rambutnya aneh kan?" tanya Kiba meminta persetujuan.

"Bukan. Entah mengapa ia terlihat keren sekali...!" Hinata mengomentari dengan nada suara sedikit girang, tak lupa dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Biasa saja" jawab Shikamaru, Naruto dan Kiba besamaan.

"Lihat gesturnya, caranya berdiri, caranya memukul stik dan gerakannya menikmati musik" saking girangnya, Hinata sampai-sampai harus menarik lengan seragam Kiba.

"Kalau tidak salah, itu siswa kelas X yang dielu-elukan Ino dan yang lainnya" kata Naruto mikir.

"Oh ya?"

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya..." Kiba mencoba mengingat.

"Samu, Saru, Sato-"

" _SAASSUUUKKKKEEEEEE...AAWWWWW...!"_ tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan sebuah nama yang didominasi oleh suara perempuan.

"Nah, itu namanya" sambung Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ingin berdesak-desakan, tidak ingin seragam lecek dan pastinya tidak ingin mencium bau lucu-lucu yang berasal dari tubuh yang berkeringat, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru harus sedikit bersabar menunggu antrian menuju pintu keluar setelah pementasan selesai.

"HEEYYYY..!" seseorang melambaikan tangan kepada Hinata.

"Ino?" Hinata bertanya-tanya melihat keberadaan Ino, Sakura, Matsuri dan Shion berkumpul di salah satu sudut aula.

"Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Aku duluan ya" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru menuju Ino dan yang lainnya.

Sesampainya di TKP, Hinata sedikit merasa grogi saat mendapati moment 'penampakan asli ternyata lebih memukau dari fotonya'.

Yap. Ada Sasuke.

"Foto ya" kata Ino menyerahkan iPhonenya kepada Hinata. Sudah jelas, Ino, Sakura, Matsuri dan Shion akan berfoto bersama Sasuke dan fotografernya adalah Hinata.

"Satuu..."

' _Kenapa? meskipun dia diam tapi tetap saja tampan seperti itu'_ batin Hinata merasa wajahnya mulai panas.

"Duaaa..."

' _Kenapa dia harus tinggi, mancung, putih dan keren seperti itu...'_

"Tigaaa..."

' _No, Hinata. No, dia hanya adiks. Adek kelas, artinya anak kecil!'_

3 detik yang menegangkan telah berlalu. 3 detik penuh kekaguman sekaligus 3 detik penuh penolakan niat.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Langsung pulang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parkiran sekolah terlihat ramai oleh siswa KHS yang mengambil kendaraan mereka. Sudah 5 menit Hinata berdiri tak nyaman meratapi nasib sepedanya yang sangat jauh terselip diantara sepeda-sepeda lainnya, gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya berdiri menunggu keajaiban berupa kepekaan datang pada tukang parkir beserta kru-nya yang sibuk membantu siswa lain mengeluarkan kendaraan.

"Yah, seperti ini saja terus. Sampai Linkin Park duet sama Rhoma Irama nyanyi lagu rohani, aku tidak akan bisa pulang" kata Hinata entah merutuki siapa.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Sakura mengendarai skuter matiknya.

"Belum. Sepedanya nyelip" kata Hinata sambil manyun.

"Ok. Hati-hati. Aku duluan" Sakura pun berlalu.

Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya yang mulai merambah menjadi rasa haus, Hinata mengeluarkan sekotak susu coklat. Belum sempat dahaganya hilang, Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya saat seseorang dengan kaos hitam beserta ransel Quiksilver biru berjalan melewatinya diantara barisan sepeda dan motor. Cowok berambut panjang dengan _style_ aneh _but adorable_ itu dengan lincah menggeser beberapa motor yang menghalangi motor Ninja R hitamnya.

' _Apa dia melihatku? Tidak? Apa karena badanku kecil?'_ batin Hinata memperhatikan adiks yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan motornya. Lagi-lagi ia melewati Hinata. bayangan Sasuke pun menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa lain yang mengantri untuk meninggalkan KHS.

Hinata kembali merenungi nasib sepeda putihnya.

"Andai saja aku sekolah di Hogwarts, pasti sepedaku akan terbang dengan sendirinya" akibat terlalu _nge-fans_ dengan Harry Potter, harapan Hinata pun semakin ngawur dari waktu ke waktu.

"Punyamu yang mana?"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat pendengarannya menangkap suara pelan yang bersumber dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Harry Potter? _Oh shit._ Tentu saja bukan. Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakangnya memperhatikan jejeran motor dan sepeda yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata baru sadar, entah dirinya yang terlalu pendek atau Sasuke yang terlalu tinggi?

' _Apa aku hanya sebatas dagunya?'_ batin Hinata saat mencoba membandingkan tinggi badannya dengan adik kelasnya.

"Bu-bukannya tadi kamu sudah keluar?" tanya Hinata berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Hanya menepikan motor. Kalau disini bisa menghalangi kendaraan lain yang lewat" jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara tenang tanpa menatap Hinata.

' _Terlihat kalem ya. Eh, eh, siapa tahu dia tipe cowok kalem-kalem bangsat. Siapa tahu kan?'_ Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan sosok _pacar-able_ yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kendarannya mau dikeluarkan atau tidak?" lanjut Sasuke sambil meminta sesuatu yang Hinata yakini sebagai kunci rantai sepedanya.

"Itu, sepeda putih yang disana" ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan kunci rantai sepedanya. Sasuke dengan lincah menggeser beberapa motor yang sudah melewati garis parkir sehingga menghalangi sepeda Hinata untuk keluar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sepeda lucu Hinata sudah bebas dari jeratan motor dan sepeda lain.

"Ini" Sasuke menurunkan standar sepeda Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ha? Begitu saja?"

Satu hal yang Hinata pertanyakan. Apakah Sasuke tipe adiks yang tidak sopan kepada kakaks?

Kenapa Sasuke tidak menambahkan kata 'Kak' saat berbicara dengan Hinata tadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayoo, siapa yang pernah atau tengah naksir adek kelas?**

 _ **Yosh,**_

 _ **Setelah baca fic misteri yang amburadul, Kika bawa fic baru lagi nih, gengs.**_

 _ **Buat refreshing dikit.**_

 _ **Kali ini tentang adek kelas.**_

 _ **Di kampus Kika sih, manggil adek tingkat tuh pake kata 'adiks'**_

 _ **Biar kesannya unyu aja, apalagi kalo adeknya emang unyu. Haha**_

 _ **Moga nungguin chap depan yah,**_

 _ **RnR yaahhh**_

 _ ***kisskisskisstembok***_


	2. Stupid Things

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Stupid Things"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai seorang pelajar di sekolah menengah, bangun pagi dan bersiap ke sekolah merupakan rutinitas yang harus dilaksanakan, terlepas dari rasa ikhlas atau tidak dalam melakukannya.

Hal yang beda harus dirasakan oleh Gaara pagi. Sudah 10 menit laki-laki bertato norak itu duduk manyun di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aduh, maaf ya Gaara. Hinata membuat menunggu" kata seorang wanita paruh baya sambil meletakkan segelas susu stroberi dan sepiring potongan besar _strawberry cake._

"Gak masalah, Tante" kata Gaara langsung membasuh tenggorokannya dengan susu stroberi hangat buatan ibu Hinata.

"Tidak biasanya ia lama begini" sambung Hotaru –ibu Hinata- sambil memandang ke lantai dua, tempat kamar Hinata berada.

" _I'm so soorryyyy, bebyyyyy..._ " Hinata berlari menuruni tangga sambil berusaha memasang ransel putihnya.

Keluarga Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan teman-teman Hinata, termasuk Gaara. Awalnya, Ibu Hinata memanggil Gaara dengan panggilan _beby_ , istri Hyuuga Hiashi itu sempat mengira nama asli Gaara adalah _beby_ karena seluruh teman-teman perempuan Hinata juga memanggil Gaara dengan panggilan _beby_ tapi kebiasaan Hotaru yang satu itu tak berlangsung lama. _Guess what?_ Nggak ada hal lucu yang berlangsung lama selama Hyuuga Neji masih hidup bahagia di dunia ini.

"Hinata, lain kali jangan membuat Gaara menunggu"

"Hinata telat bangun, Ma. Ayok _Beib_.." Hinata mengajak Gaara untuk segera meninggalkan ruang tamu dan bergegas menuju ke sekolah.

"Tapi..." Gaara tampak tak rela meninggalkan ruang tamu tempatnya menunggu. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan _strawberry cake_ dan di tangannya masih ada setengah gelas susu stroberi.

"Ayo, nanti kita terlambat" Hinata menarik lengan Gaara.

"Tapi susunya, kuenya..." Gaara memohon belas kasih Hinata.

"Tinggalkan saja" Hinata tetap berusaha menyeret Gaara.

"Tanteeee..." kali ini Gaara memohon pengertian Hotaru.

"Hinata. Biarkan Gaara menghabiskan susunya dulu" Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hinata. Sementara itu, Gaara segera meneguk habis segelas susu stroberi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kuenya.." Gaara kembali memandang kue stroberi yang masih belum habis setengah.

"Nanti aja. Simpan di kulkas, sepulang sekolah kamu bisa makan ke sini lagi" Hinata kembali menyeret Gaara.

"Sebentar ya, Gaara. Tante ambilkan kotak bento dulu"

Gaara keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga dengan senyum yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan, ia tidak begitu memperdulikan kotak bento warna pink motif _Hello Kitty_ yang bersemayam diantara buku-buku di dalam tasnya.

"Mobil kamu mana, _beby_?" tanya Hinata _shock_ tak mendapati mobil merah yang biasa Gaara gunakan.

"Ini kan cuma ke sekolah, makanya aku pake-"

"Motor vespa penghuni museum ini lagi?" tanya Hinata sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kamu kan tahu, aku gak pake mobil kalau ke sekolah" jawab Gaara santai menaiki motor jadulnya yang lebih menyerupai mesin _fogging_ saat mesinnya dinyalakan.

"Tunggu bentar. Aku ke dalam ngambil kunci mobilnya Papa. Masa-"

"Sekolah itu bukan _mall._ Pake motor _limited_ kayak gini juga bisa sampe ke sekolah. Ayo naik!" perintah Gaara menyalakan mesin motor antiknya.

"Ah, dasar temen nggak pengertian. Aku bela-belain bangun pagi untuk nyatok rambut biar lebih rapi tauk" Hinata manyun menaiki jok belakang motor vespa Gaara.

Kendaraan yang seharusnya diistirahatkan untuk menikmati masa tua itu kini membelah lalu lintas kota Konoha yang padat. Belum lagi kecepatannya sangat memprihatikan, Hinata terkadang meminta Gaara untuk lebih cepat lagi saat beberapa pengendara sepeda melewati mereka sambil memberikan tatapan ' _mending kalian jalan kaki aja deh'_. Bukan hanya itu, helm yang digunakan Gaara pun tak kalah menarik perhatian, helm berwarna coklat yang persis dengan helm Pororo.

' _Untung aja lo cakep, nyet!'_ batin Hinata tak ingin membuang waktunya mengomeli Gaara agak tidak menggunakan helm anehnya itu.

" _Bebyyy_ , masa kita kalah sama yang naik sepeda sih. Cepetan dikit dong, ntar telat nih" kata Hinata gelisah sambil memukul punggung Gaara sekeras mungkin.

"Kamu kan tahu aku gak bisa kenceng-kenceng kalo bawa motor, apalagi boncengin cewek" Gaara memiringkan wajahnya ke samping untuk berbicara dengan Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Aku nggak minta kamu bawa motornya kenceng, seenggaknya bikin aku ngerasa kita lagi nggak di odong-odong gini"

"Jangan salahin aku dan motor _soulmate_ ini dong. Kamunya sih, siap-siapnya lama bener" Gaara sedikit tidak terima saat Hinata mulai mencoreng harga diri motornya.

"Kamu pikir pake _eyeliner_ itu gampang? Gerak dikit bisa rumit. Belum lagi _mascara_ , salah teknis dikit bisa bikin kayak kunti. Apalagi pake _lip tint_ , duh susah banget tauk. Mana pake BB cream ternyata nggak segampang keliatannya, kalo kebanyakan bisa bikin kayak pake topeng, aku kan mau ke sekolah bukannya mau ikut festival _make up_ ala _Geisha_. Terus nih ya, kamu tahu rasanya pake _blush on_? Kamu harus sesuain warna _blush on_ -nya sama warna kulit, beda bentuk wajah beda juga cara pengaplikasiannya. Tadi pagi juga lama sih, soalnya bingung milih _colonge_ , mau pake aroma _stroberi_ takutnya kamu ngiler pengen makan aku, mau pake yang jeruk takutnya dikira sabun cuci motor, makanya aku pilih pake wangi lavender, meski Sakura bilangnya mirip bau-bau obat nyamuk bakar. Bukan hanya itu-"

"Hinata..." panggil Gaara pelan.

"Aku belum selesai, _bebyyyy..._ " Hinata masih berniat melanjutkan tutorial _make up_ -nya.

"Ngapain gitu kamu jelasin hal-hal yang nggak bakalan aku ngerti dan nggak bakalan pernah aku pake?" Gaara menyadarkan Hinata yang terkadang berbicara dengan metode 'rem blong' alias nggak bisa berenti.

" _Umm,_ itu-"

"Dari pada ngomongin _make up_ yang entah sejak kapan kamu pake sampe lebay gitu. Mending kamu turun deh" Gaara memerintahkan Hinata turun dari motornya dengan gerakan matanya.

"Turun?" Hinata memandang sekeliling, terlalu asyik membicarakan aktifitasnya pagi tadi membuatnya lupa kalau motor Gaara sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah dan di tahan oleh penjaga gerbang sekolah, Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Kita telat ya?" tanya Hinata agak kehilangan kecerdasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah ada apa dengan hari ini. Ada begitu banyak siswa yang harus menghabiskan waktu mereka berdiri di tengah lapangan melaksanakan upacara mereka sendiri. Yap, hukuman bagi para pelanggar aturan KHS, termasuk Hinata dan Gaara yang berdiri paling depan.

Hinata hanya diam saat sedari tadi Gaara tak henti-hentinya menghujamkan bacotan pada telinganya. Untuk beberapa alasan, 90% penyebab keterlambatan mereka adalah Hinata, sisanya disebabkan oleh _soulmate-_ nya Gaara, si motor. Namun, terkadang hidup harus adil dalam beberapa hal, contoh nyatanya adalah Gaara. Dia juga harus memaksa bibir _kyut-_ nya diam saat Hinata mengancam akan meminta _strawberry cake-_ nya dikembalikan.

Perhatian mereka sedikit teralihkan saat beberapa siswa berlari kecil memasuki lapangan menggunakan seragam olahraga. Sebagai seorang _Kakaks_ di Konoha High School, Gaara dan Hinta serta beberapa _kakaks_ lainnya seharusnya malu dihukum karena keterlambatan seperti ini.

" _Oh my God..!_ " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari bahwa kelas yang akan berolahraga di lapangan adalah-

" _Iihhh_ , kelasnya _adiks_ Sasukkkeee..." terdengar bisik-bisik kegirangan dari belakang barisan Hinata.

"Apa?" ketus Gaara saat Hinata bergeser ke belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya, bersembunyi di belakang Gaara.

" _Hehe_ , di depan panas" kata Hinata sambil menarik kedua ujung lengan kemeja Gaara, seolah merapikannya dari belakang.

"Panas dari mana, sinar matahari datang dari belakang kita" lanjut Gaara heran.

" _Ishh,_ aku malu" kata Hinata menunduk agar ia tak terlihat oleh _adiks_ Sasuke.

"Malu kenapa?" tanya Gaara semakin tidak mengerti.

"Malu dilihat para _adiks_. Percuma aku udah dandan sampe lebay kayak yang kamu bilang kalau ujung-ujungnya di cap 'jelek' karena terlambat" Hinata menjelaskan maksudnya sambil menendang kaki Gaara. Percayalah, saat kita mulai menyukai seseorang dan melakukan kesalahan, rasa malu yang kita rasakan bisa bertambah ratusan lapis. Itulah yang sedang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

Meskipun niatnya bersembunyi tapi Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengintip ke bagian tepi lapangan untuk melihat seorang _adiks_ yang tengah melakukan peregangan. Celana _training_ warna hitam dan kaos olahraga KHS warna putih yang sedikit longgar di tubuhnya membuat _adiks_ Sasuke tampak-

' _Ihh, keren banget sihhhhh...'_ batin Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Eh, eh, ini kelas yang lagi olahraga kelas berapa ya?" tanya Hinata pada seorang siswi di sampingnya dengan nada suara bisik-bisik.

"Ini kelasnya _adiks_ Sasuke, kalau tidak salah kelas X.1"

Pelajaran olahraga kelas X.1, kelasnya _adiks_ Sasuke, berlangsung penuh dengan semangat masa muda. Guru olahraga KHS, Guy-sensei, memang terkenal bersemangat sekaligus rada anarkis saat sedang mengajar pelajaran olahraga. Tidak hanya menyemangati siswa kelas X.1 yang sedang berlari keliling lapangan, Guy-sensei juga sekali-kali menyemangati siswa KHS yang sedang berjemur.

30 menit telah berlalu, Hinata tak merasakan lelah atau pun panas. Selama mata ungunya menangkap pemandangan _ganteng_ yang berlari kesana-kesini, yang ia rasakan hanya hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus di sore hari. Yah, meskipun saat ini waktu masih pukul 9 pagi. _Mulai panassshhh bebyyy._

 _ **Ppprrrriiiiittttttt...**_

Suara peluit memekakkan telinga milik Guy-sensei mulai terdengar. Siswa kelas X.1 menghentikan aktifitas lari mereka dan segera membubarkan diri menuju tepi lapangan tempat Guy-sensei menunggu.

"PEREMPUAN MENGAMBIL BOLA VOLI, LAKI-LAKI MENGAMBIL BOLA BASKET!" Guy-sensei tetap saja boros suara seolah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sungai, padahal sudah jelas siswanya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Hinata memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, memperbaiki letak dasinya dan merapikan seragamnya saat ia melihat sosok _ganteng_ itu berjalan ke arahnya.

' _Aduh, dia sadar aku disini? Apa akan mengajak kenalan secepat ini? Duhhhh, gimana nih...!"_

Sosok ganteng itu semakin mendekat, tatapannya tajam, rambutnya sedikit basah oleh keringat, baju bagian punggungnya juga mulai basah.

" _Ihhh, ihhh.. adiks Sasuke kesiniii..."_

" _Yampuunnn, cakep banget. Sumvaahhh..!"_

"Oeehh.." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apaan..." dibalas oleh Gaara. Mereka berdua kemudian berjabat tangan ala laki-laki.

"Ngapain?" tanya Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Gaara.

' _Akuuu...? Aku sedang menunggu curahan cintamuuuhhh~'_ batin seorang gadis di belakang sana.

' _Akuuu... aku sedang memandang wajah calon Ayah dari anak-anakku kelak'_ batin gadis dari bagian barisan garda samping.

Dan beberapa kata-kata batin lainnya yang intinya baper karena pertanyaan Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Biasalah, nasib orang ganteng biasanya rada-rada sial gitu deh" jawab Gaara _sok cool_ seolah lupa bahwa dirinya pecinta makanan yang unyu-unyu. Susu stroberi dan _strawberry cake_ makanan unyu, kan?

"Ngomong terlambat aja susah amat. Sendiri?" tanya Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Nggak. Ini sama-"

"Apa? _ihh,_ Kakashi-sensei emang gitu, udah ngajarnya nggak jelas suka telat lagi" kata Hinata berbicara dengan siswa yang Gaara yakin Hinata nggak kenal sama siswa tersebut. Sementara itu, siswa yang jadi objek 'sok kenal'nya Hinata hanya kebingungan dan mengeluarkan _hehe._

Niatnya, Gaara ingin menunjuk Hinata sebagai teman sekelasnya yang juga terlambat tapi apa daya, Hinata terlalu lincah untuk menyadari apa yang akan Gaara lakukan. Makanya, Hinata langsung membelakangi Gaara untuk menghindari pandangan Sasuke, tak lupa juga Hinata mengeluarkan jurus _sokab-_ nya. Malu kali ah, bikin _first impression_ jelek di depan _adiks._

"Cuma nggak mau keliatan sebagai siswa yang suka telat di hadapan _adiks-adiks_ kitakok" jawab Hinata saat Gaara menanyainya tentang tingkah anehnya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dan Gaara sampai di kelas dan duduk di bangku mereka dengan selamat setelah mendapat tugas tambahan dari Anko-sensei, guru yang digadang-gadang sebagai pemeran _serial killer_ di permainan _werewolf._

"Tumben telat, gak diantar sama _Kakaks_ Neji?" tanya Tenten yang langsung melancarkan aksi 'modus kalem'nya.

"Bareng _beby_ Gaara, males banget dianterin _Kaks_ Neji. Dia kan orangnya kaku, mirip banget sama kanebo kering" ujar Hinata kesal mengingat sosok sepupu laki-lakinya yang sumpah demi kulit manggis ajaib, ngezelin banget.

"Hin, Hin...kamu kok keliatan ada yang beda sih?" tanya Ino mengomentari teman sebangkunya.

"Ah, masa sih" sambung Hinata yang meminta untuk di bahas.

"Pake _eyeliner_ , ya?" tebak Ino tepat sasaran.

" _Yuhhuuu..._ "

"Pake _mascara_ juga kan?"

" _Thats right, beibiihhhh..._ "

"Pake _lip tint_ juga kan? Ihh, dasar kecentilan, huuwww..." kata Ino sambil menyenggol Hinata.

"Siapa yang ngajarin?" Matsuri yang duduk di bangku sebelah Ino pun nyeletuk.

"Asal kalian tahu ya, di dunia ini selain ada _Beby Gaara,_ ada _beby Utube_ juga _sis_ " jawab Hinata sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Lagi naksir orang yaa..." tanya Sakura sambil menodongkan jari telunjuknya pada Hinata.

" _Ihh,_ apaan sih. Emangnya salah ya dandan kalo ke sekolah" Hinata membela diri.

"Jangan-jangan kamu lagi naksir..." Shion pun ikut menodongkan pulpennya pada Hinata.

"ADIKS SASUKE, KAANNN?"

"Kalian yang di belakang. Sekarang waktunya pelajaran Fisika, waktunya menghitung jumlah putaran. Bukan waktunya untuk menghitung jumlah gebetan yang tak kunjung peka" tegur Anko-sensei sedikit baper.

"Santai aja, _cyynn._ Wajar kok kalau kamu suka sama _adiks_ cakep kita yang satu itu. Pesonanya terlalu kuat untuk ditolak oleh kita-kita yang lemah terhadap kegantengan" sahut Sakura meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia masih normal dan baik-baik saja kalau ia menyukai _adiks_ Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata dan Gaara berjalan menuju ke ruang guru untuk mengantarkan buku tugas kelas mereka.

Kalimat diatas adalah kalimat yang masih menyandang 'seharusnya'. Buktinya, saat ini hanya Hinata yang membawa setumpuk buku di hadapannya.

"Aku ada rapat organisasi, tolong ya" begitu kata Gaara saat meletakkan setumpuk buku diatas tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

" _Hmmm...naa naaa...naa..naaa...tralaa..laaa..laaaa_ " Hinata berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan melantunkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar tidak jelas tapi dalam hati Hinata, lirik lagu tersebut sangat jelas. Apa lagi kalau bukan-

' _Gaara sialan... Gaara sialan... Gaara sialaannn...uuwwwwwyyeaahhhhh!_ '

" _Ojamashimasuuu..._ " kata Hinata mendorong pintu ruang guru, ia kemudian berjalan melewati beberapa meja guru untuk mencari meja seorang guru bernama Anko.

Awalnya, Hinata berencana langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh dengan _monster_ itu tapi niatnya langsung sirna berubah menjadi asap yang kemudian menghilang tertiup angin saat ia mendengar percakapan sederhana yang kurang lebih seperti di bawah ini:

"Pak Izumo, tolong antarkan surat ini ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, ya.." ucap seorang guru Sejarah dengan _style_ mengajar yang membosankan, Iruka-sensei.

"Sebentar ya, Pak. Saya antarkan kopi ini ke Bu Kurenai dulu" jawab si Izumo.

"Memangnya Bu Kurenai ada kelas ya?" tanya Iruka-sensei pada Izumo.

"Iya, Pak. Di kelas X.1. permisi.."

Seketika, sebuah antena dan satelit langsung muncul di sisi kepala Hinata.

"Pak Izumo.." sapa Hinata memasang tampang 'prihatin'.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Izumo dengan kopi di nampan yang sedang dibawanya.

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, tadi Iruka-sensei meminta Bapak untuk mengantarkan surat ke ruangnya Tsunade-sensei, ya? Sepertinya itu surat penting, Pak. Kalau terlambat bisa-bisa Tsunade-sensei mengamuk dan menyebabkan gempa lokal, Pak" wah, sungguh siswa yang berhati mulia.

"Tapi Bu Kurenai juga nggak kalah sangar kalau lagi marah" kata Izumo memandang kopi pesanan Kurenai-sensei.

"Biar Hinata bantu, Pak. Kopinya biar Hinata aja yang antar ke ruang kelas X.1" kata Hinata meraih nampan di tangan pak Izumo.

"Wah, Hyuuga-san tau aja kalo kopinya mau di bawa ke kelas X.1"

"HEHE..!"

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju kelas X.1, tempat Kurenai-sensei mengajar sekaligus tempat belajarnya sosok _ganteng_ yang telah membuat kuota internet Neji habis dalam semalam karena kelamaan mengakses _utube_ untuk tutorial _make up._

"Eh, eh... Chouji..." panggil Hinata pada temannya yang paling subur.

"Ada apa, Hinata" kata Chouji menanggapi panggilan Hinata.

"Temeni ke kelas X.1 dulu dong, aku disuruh nganterin kopi nih" kata Hinata jelas-jelas berbohong.

"Tapi Asuma-sensei sudah ada di kelas, aku keluar kelas karena izin ke toilet"

"Ah, Asuma-sensei gak bakalan ngajar kalau belum menghabiskan satu batang rokok. Temenin yah.." pinta Hinata pada Chouji.

"Tapi..."

"Atau kamu mau aku aduin sama _beby_ Gaara? kamu tahu kan, aku ini _beby-_ nya Gaara. Kalau Gaara tahu kamu nggak mau temenin aku pasti kamu bakalan di-"

"Kelas X.1 lewat sini, Hinata" kata Chouji langsung lincah memimpin jalan.

Setelah melalui beberapa kelas dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga, akhirnya Hinata dan Chouji sampai pada kelas dengan tulisan X.1 di bagian atas pintunya.

"Chouji, kamu tunggu disini" kata Hinata menggeser tubuh Chouji agar berada di bagian depan pintu yang tak terlihat oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Aku akan masuk bawa kopi ini, kamu perhatiin siswa yang namanya Sasuke ya, dia lihatin aku atau nggak. Gampang kan?" Hinata melanjutkan instruksinya.

"Oh, gampang, gampang" kata Chouji menampilkan jempol tangannya.

Sebelum memasuki kelas, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Berharap rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya sedikit reda. Tak lupa ia juga merapikan rambut, kemeja bahkan kaos kakinya.

" _Ojamashimasuu..."_ kata Hinata memberi salam saat memasuki kelas X.1, Hinata tak berani berbalik ke bagian jejeran bangku kelas. Takut modus kalemnya ketahuan.

"Oh, Hinata yang bawa. _Arigatou_ " Kurenai-sensei menerima kopinya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Hinata membungkuk kemudian bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata pada Chouji.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Chouji bertanya balik.

"Sasuke melihatku, tidak?" tanya Hinata bersemangat.

"Umm, itu-"

"Ah, dasar Chouji. Geser gih" Hinata menggeser Chouji untuk mengintip di bagian sisi kanan pintu. Untuk setidaknya mengetahui posisi bangku Sasuke.

Hinata begitu intens memperhatikan seisi kelas untuk mencari penampakan sosok _ganteng_ yang tadi pagi sedang berlari keringetan.

"Hinata-" panggil Chouji dengan nada suara berbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu, yang namanya Sasuke, apa dia tinggi? Putih?" tanya Chouji menarik ujung lengan kemeja Hinata.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Hinata masih sibuk mencari posisi agar ia bisa melihat seisi kelas tanpa ketahuan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Apa mata berwarna hitam dan bentuk rambutnya sedikit aneh?"

"Iya, itu yang namanya Sasuke. Dia duduk di bangku bagian mana, Chouji?" tanya Hinata merasa iri dengan Chouji yang menemukan tempat duduk _adiks_ Sasuke.

"Dia tidak duduk di kelas Hinata,"

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

"Dia berdiri di depanmu"

Hinata berkedip dua kali sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ada Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa patung torso. Hinata yang tadinya sedikit membungkuk untuk mengintip kini memperbaiki caranya berdiri.

' _Tersenyum? Melambaikan tangan? Say hello? Atau?'_

Terlambat.

Sasuke sudah memasuki kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yap. Segini dulu, gengs.**

 **RnR yaaa~**


	3. The Door

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **The Door"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata membuka pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca untuk menikmati angin malam di balkon kamarnya. Cuaca malam ini sangat cerah, cahaya kecil bintang di langit malam seolah menjadi penghibur bagi hati yang resah menantikan sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Gue banget" gumam Hinata duduk di kursi ayunannya sambil menikmati keripik kentang dan teh hangat.

"Kenapa juga sampe ngelakuin hal-hal bodoh kayak tadi" kata Hinata lemah menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mengingat tingkahnya yang lebih mirip ulat bulu.

"Gatel!" sambungnya untuk memberikan komentar pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kak..." Hinata mendengar suara seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya berjalan mendekatinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Yo, Hanabi" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan keripik yang disambut bahagia oleh Hanabi.

"Ada apa?" lanjut Hinata memandang heran kepada adiknya yang tidak biasanya mengunjunginya saat jam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya jam segini Hanabi sibuk belajar di kamarnya, sementara Hinata sibuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Bergosip bersama Sakura dkk, misalnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Hanabi singkat sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Pasti mau cerita sesuatu kan?" tanya Hinata menyenggol bahu adiknya.

"Ah, ini tentang Kak Gaara"

' _Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa'_ batin Hinata mencibir.

"Nah, cowok berambut merah idolamu itu kenapa lagi?" tanya Hinata bosan.

"Hanabi mutusin untuk nggak ngarep lagi sama Kak Gaara" jawab Hanabi santai.

"Heh? Kenapa gitu?" Hinata heran, kemarin-kemarin Hanabi selalu ngomongin tentang Gaara yang cakeplah, unyulah, manislah, atau apalah gitu yang menujukkan kalo si Hanabi ini ngebet banget sama Gaara. Tapi sekarang?

"Hanabi udah punya cowok, Kak" lanjut Hanabi meminum teh hangat Hinata.

"Eeeehhhh? Udah punya cowok?" Hinata jelas kalah pamor. Hanabi yang masih kelas 1 SMP aja udah punya pacar. Sedangkan dia? Punya gebetan aja baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu juga masih nggak jelas. Kenal aja nggak -,-

"Ih, santai aja kali Kak. Namanya juga cewek, wajarlah punya cowok, yang aneh itu kalo cewek udah dewasa tapi belum pernah pacaran" Hanabi memandang Kakaknya yang masih _shock_ dengan pernyataannya barusan. Meskipun Hanabi tidak membicarakan dirinya tapi Hinata sangat peka kalo masalah ginian. Istilah kerennya, baper. Jelas aja Hinata tersinggung.

"Hehehe. Iya juga sih. Cowoknya anak mana? Liat fotonya dong..." Hinata penasaran.

"Nih.." Hanabi mengeluarkan iPhone-nya yang menampilkan foto seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya.

"Ehhhhh? Ini kan Konohamaru? Tetangganya Naruto yang kemaren dia bawa ke rumah pas bikin tugas kelompok..."

"Emang Konohamaru. Kalo dilihat-lihat cakep juga sih" Hanabi memasukkan iPhonenya ke dalam saku baju tidurnya.

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang tapi ia agak sedikit malu untuk menanyakannya pada adiknya yang ternyata lebih senior darinya dalam urusan cowok.

" _Nee_ , _nee_ , Hanabi..." panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hm...?"

"Gimana caranya kamu bisa dapetin si Konohamaru ini?" tanya Hinata pada Hanabi dengan maksud agar ia bisa menggunakan 'cara cepat dapet cowok' ala Hanabi.

"Hanabi? Dapetin Konohamaru?" Hanabi mengulang pertanyaan Kakaknya.

"Iyaah" Hinata mengangguk mantap.

" _Helaawww_ , Kak. Bukan Hanabi yang dapetin Konohamaru tapi Konohamaru itu yang dapetin Hanabi" kata Hanabi menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Eh?" Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

"Kakak inget waktu dia dan Kak Naruto dateng ke rumah? Waktu Hanabi keluar bawain minuman katanya Konohamaru langsung jatuh cinta sama Hanabi, Kak.." Hanabi memulai penjelasannya.

"Heee, gitu ya"

"Hanabi sih cuek aja tapi setelah ngeliat perjuangannya ngejar-ngejar Hanabi yaudah deh terima aja daripada kosong" lanjut Hanabi.

"Ngejar-ngejar? Bukannya Konohamaru dateng ke rumah belum sampe seminggu yang lalu ya?" Hinata mencoba mengingat.

"Iya, Kak. Hanabi kasian aja ngeliat dia ngejar-ngejar Hanabi sampe 3 hari"

"TIGA HARI?" tanya Hinata tak sadar berteriak. Bayangin, anak SMP pacaran dan PDKT-nya cuma tiga hari? Lah, kita-kita...? PDKT kadang Cuma berakhir menjadi Pernah Dekat Kemudian Terlupakan.

"Terus, Gaara gimana?" tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya Hanabi begitu mudahnya mengalihkan pandangan hatinya.

"Bukannya Kakak udah bilang, kalo Kakak, Kak Sakura dan yang lainnya nggak bakalan biarin Kak Gaara punya pacar?"

"Hehe. Iya juga sih, _Beby_ Gaara itu milik bersama" musnah sudah harapan Hinata mendapatkan tips dan trik dari Hanabi untuk dapetin cowok. Toh, Hanabi adalah tipe yang dikejar, bukan tipe yang mengejar.

"Nah, Kakak gimana? Punya pacar nggak? Atau setidaknya gebetan gitu?" tanya Hanabi yang kemudian membuat Hinata mengingat makhluk ganteng bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Punya sih tapi masih gebetan" jawab Hinata biar punya gengsi dikit.

"Wajahnya gimana, Kak?"

"Ganteng banget..." jawab Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

"Tinggi?"

"Super tingggiiii..." Hinata masih aja senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Fotonya mana...?"

"Eh, foto?" Senyuman Hinata menghilang seketika saat ia sadar bahwa-

' _Gue belum punya fotonya...!_ ' batin Hinata menjerit.

"Rahasia deh. Pokoknya ntar Hanabi liatnya pas dia dateng ke rumah" jawab Hinata ngasal.

' _Dateng ke rumah? Dia kenal gue aja kagak!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Punya _someone_ di sekolah itu sesuatu banget deh. Nggak ada lagi kata-kata males ke sekolah, bawaannya tiap hari pengen cepet-cepet ke sekolah biar bisa ketemu doi. Meski 'ketemu' masih dalam artian papasan atau cuma sekedar ngeliat doang.

Punya _someone_ di sekolah juga ngasih kita kekuatan lebih, kekuatan untuk tersenyum saat harus piket, kekuatan untuk bahagia saat harus ulangan Matematika dadakan dan kekuatan lebih untuk mengambil jalan memutar demi ngeliat gebetan. Lewat depan kelas gebetan, misalnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan keganjenan atau ngebet banget yah. Masalahnya hari ini ada pelajaran Sejarah yang bikin ngantuk, nah tadi malem kan aku kurang tidur tuh, kali aja dengan ngeliat dia bisa bikin semangat dan nggak ngantuk pas pelajaran Sejarah" kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak ganjen, hanya berusaha untuk mencari motivasi pagi.

Pagi ini Hinata menguncir rambut panjangnya. Sebelum tidur, Hinata sempat membaca artikel tentang _relationship_ yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang akan lebih mudah tertarik kepada kita saat kita menguncir rambut karena seluruh wajah kita akan terlihat jelas.

Hinata berjalan sambil memegang tali ranselnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia melewati kelas demi kelas yang ramai dengan siswa kelas X. Ada yang sibuk membicarakan gosip viral di internet, ada yang sibuk membicarakan musik terbaru, ada yang sibuk menirukan gerakan dance _boyband_ favorit mereka, dan yang paling malang adalah mereka yang sibuk membersihkan di hari piket mereka.

Tibalah Hinata pada kelas yang paling membuat jantungnya serasa ingin keluar lompat indah. Yap, kelas X.1, kelasnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kelas adiks Sasuke. Hinata memiringkan poninya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya dan menghindari segala bentuk kesalahtingkahannya.

Hinata berjalan sesantai mungkin dan akhirnya matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin menjerit-

' _Nikahin gue plisss...'_

Sasuke sedang duduk di jejeran kursi besi di depan kelas sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ putih yang terpasang unyu di telinganya. Sayangnya, posisinya yang sedang menunduk bercumbu dengan iPodnya membuat Hinata tak bisa melihat wajah adiks Sasuke dengan jelas.

Hinata seolah ingin berhenti dan menatap wajah adiks Sasuke dari jarak 1 cm, belum lagi bibir merah dan tipis milik adiks Sasuke sedang komat kamit menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nada suara yang pelan. Hinata tak tahu lagu apa yang sedang adiks Sasuke dengarkan, bisa jadi musik metal alias melayu total atau _music of my country,_ musik apa lagi kalau bukan dangdut.

Tapi kalo mikir itu Sasuke. Kayaknya nggak mungkin banget deh.

Ah, Hinata tidak tahu.

"Heh, Sasuke..." panggil seseorang pada Sasuke saat Hinata sudah melewati kelas mereka.

"Hmm...?" Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya memadang teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tadi ada cewek yang ngeliatin lo gitu waktu dia lewat" kata siswa kelas X yang memiliki _name tag_ bertuliskan Akasuna Sasori.

"Masa sih? Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke memandang sekeliling.

"Ada tadi tapi kayaknya anak kelas XI" kata Sasori menganalisa.

"Anak kelas XI? Lewat area kelas X?" tanya Sasuke melepas _earphone_ -nya.

"Kayaknya sih..cuma kayaknya..."

"Rambutnya panjang?" tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar di sandaran kursi, matanya menerawang pada tempat Hinata menghilang oleh kerumunan siswa kelas X lainnya.

"Heh? Kenapa lo tau? Lo lagi naksir sama kakak kelas?" Sasori kemudian membombardir Sasuke dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

"Cuma nebak. Kalo pun iya, mungkin mereka yang naksir gue" Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat PeDe warbiyasahh miliknya dan masuk ke kelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kelas XI.3 masih tak jauh beda dengan pasar murah di akhir bulan. Rame dan nggak jelas banget.

Hinata memasuki kelas dengan senyum lebar dan langkah yang terlihat sedikit lompat-lompat unyu. Masa bodo dengan Shikamaru yang ngomel sambil membersihkan papan tulis. Watados sama ketidaknyambungan antara Kiba dan Shino, satunya ngomongin anjing dan satunya ngomongin serangga. Masa bodo dengan dompet di akhir bulan. Masa bodo dengan dunia yang kejam pada mereka yang taunya cuma ngarep. Ah, masa bodo.

Pokoknya lagi seneng aja abis ngeliat penampakan adiks Sasuke.

"Seneng amat. Sepedanya udah bener ya?" tanya Ino penasaran dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Tadi pagi ketemu-"

"ADIKS SASUKE?" _well,_ Hinata udah ketebak banget.

"Apa? Apa? kamu ketemu adiks dimana?" dengar nama Sasuke mah perhatian semua orang bakal teralihkan. Sakura misalnya. Belum lagi Shion dan Matsuri udah pasang telinga menunggu informasi tentang pertemuan Hinata dengan adiks Sasuke yang sebenarnya nggak masuk kategori pertemuan.

"Tadi pas perjalanan tiba-tiba perut aku mules, berhubung toilet terdekat adanya di area kelas X jadinya aku kesitu aja. Eh, pas lewat depan kelas X.1 ada adiks Sasuke yang lagi duduk depan kelasnya dengerin musik" Hinata menjelaskan dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang se-meyakinkan mungkin.

"Adiks dengerin lagu apa?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Nggak tahu" jawab Hinata menggeleng.

"Yah, kok nggak tahu sih" Ino memasang wajah yang sangat disayangkan (?)

"Mana denger. Dianya pake _earphone_ " Hinata membela diri.

"Kenapa nggak tanya langsung?" Matsuri pun menodong.

"Malu kali ah. Gengsi _sisss_ , gengsi..." Hinata mengipaskan tangannya di sekitar wajahnya.

"Bukannya urat malu kamu udah putus ya gara-gara insiden di depan kelasnya kemarin?" pertanyaan sekaligus ejekan Sakura ini kemudian disusul oleh tawa.

Masih pagi dan mereka masih terlalu enggan mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka tentang adiks Sasuke. Mereka mempertanyakan alamat rumahnya adiks, hobinya adiks, atau nggak mantannya adiks, biar bisa jadi cerminan _future girlfriend_ buat adiks.

"Daripada ngomong kosong ngawur gini mending kita _stalking_ sosmednya aja" Shion mencetuskan ide cemerlang.

"Ah, bener tuh" sebagai yang paling lincah dan serba pengen tahu segalanya tentang adiks, Sakura memtusukan untuk _stalking_ pake iPhonenya.

"Paling mainstreamnya, kita cari di fesbuk aja dulu" Hinata menyarankan.

"Nama fbnya apa kira-kira?" Sakura bersiap mengetik nama fesbuk yang kira-kira adalah namanya fesbuknya adiks Sasuke.

"Sasuke si poetra bungsu. Aku denger dia anak bungsu" saran yang sesuatu banget dari Ino.

"Gak ada" Sakura manyun saat mendapatkan _no result_ untuk pencarian Sasuke si poetra bungsu.

"Coba Sasuke si Sharingan _lovers_?" Saran yang 'agak-agak' datang dari Shion.

"Sharingan _lovers_?" tanya yang lain membeo.

"Denger-denger sih di SMP-nya dulu ada geng yang namanya Sharingan, kali aja dia anak geng itu.

"Oh iya, bener juga tuh"

Dan hasilnya...jelas nggak ada.

"Sasuke juga Uchiha. Aku denger nih Uchiha tuh terkenal banget, kali aja dia nggak pengen kalah sama Kakaknya, aku pernah ngeliat akun fesbuk kakaknya, Itachi juga Uchiha, bekerja di PT Mencari Cinta Sejati" dan Tenten pun ikut gabung.

Gak ada.

"Sasuke si pecinta kesendirian. Dia kan kelihatannya sendirian mulu" Akhirnya Sakura angkat suara dan hasilnya sama aja.

Gak ada.

Ah, semuanya nyerah.

Segala bentuk nama sudah digunakan tapi tetep nggak ada.

"Emangnya nggak ada ya yang kira-kira berteman fesbuk ma adiks?" tanya Hinata _hopeless_.

Seseorang?

Berteman dengan adiks?

Seketika, seluruh tubuh, hati dan pikiran Ino, Sakura, Shion dan Matsuri mengarah kepada satu orang.

" _BEEBYYYY GAAAAARAAAA...!"_

Sakura sebagai bagian humas (hubungan masyarkat) dalam misi _the stalker_ menjelaskan segala maksud dan tujuannya kepada Gaara. Intinya-

" _Beby,_ pinjem hape dan fesbuk kamu dong. Pasti kamu temenan sama adiks kan? Pengen liat-liat doang kok, hanya menambah wawasan tentang adiks Sasuke" begitu pernyataan Sakura yang kemudian dijawab-

"Nggak!" dengan lantangnya dan tatapan mata pelitnya Gaara.

"Aku bawa buah stroberi loh dari rumah" Ino menyeringai menang saat melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara berubah saat mendengar kata stroberi.

"St-stroberi?" tanya Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Seger banget, stroberi yang dibawa langsung dari Belanda waktu Mama pulang kemarin. Besar, _juicy,_ manis dan-"

"Asal jangan ngebajak aja" Gaara menyerahkan iPhonenya dan Ino harus merelakan buah stroberinya.

Gaara memakan buah stroberinya dengan bahagia. Terbukti dari senyum tipisnya dan matanya yang tertutup saat pipinya penuh dengan buah stroberi. Sementara itu, sekumpulan gadis-gadis _the stalker_ itu mengerumuni iPhonenya Gaara.

Di mulai dengan membuka aplikasi fesbuk milik Gaara. Gaara _the Straw,_ nama fesbuk Gaara. Semua orang beranggapan bahwa _the Straw_ di akhir nama fesbuk Gaara adalah semacam geng apa gitu, atau semacam nama karakter fiksi terkuat. Mereka nggak tahu aja sambungan _the Straw_ adalah... _berry._

"OHHH...UCHIHA SASUKE, yaaa...!" seru mereka merasa bodoh karena sempat mengira Sasuke memiliki nama fesbuk yang aneh-aneh.

"Foto profilnya aja cakep banget, save deh" Hinata yang dipercayakan oleh Gaara untuk menangani iPhonenya langsung menyimpan fotonya adiks Sasuke yang sedang duduk, diam, kalem dan memandang ke arah yang berlawanan dari sorotan kamera.

Cakep banget lah pokoknya.

"Sasuke jarang _selfie_ ya" komentar Ino saat mereka menjelajahi dinding fesbuknya adiks Sasuke.

Tidak ada status tapi sampah begitu berserakan di dinding fesbuknya adiks. Sampah sejenis _random tag_ tentang jual beli online no tipu-tipu, tag obat pembesar 'sesuatu' dan tag beberapa foto yang tidak ada penampakannya adiks Sasuke.

"Di tag tapi nggak ada fotonya" komentar Sakura.

"Lihat _kepsyen-nya_ sis" Matsuri menunjukkan _caption_ foto yang menandai adiks Sasuke.

 _Taken by Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Ohh, dia yang fotoin"

 _Scroll scroll and scroll._

Biasanya semakin ke bawah pemandangan semakin menggiurkan. Dinding fesbuknya adiks Sasuke, misalnya.

Beberapa foto adiks Sasuke kemudian bermunculan. Mulai dari fotonya di kolam renang yang mengundang jeritan ' _AAWWWWW'_ sampai fotonya bersama anjing kecil yang mengundang teriakan ' _UMHHH, SYUKAK'._

Setelah puas menjelajahi dinging fesbuknya adiks, akhirnya mereka menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"Jadi adiks Sasuke yang cakep ini suka sama olahraga basket, Hinata gimana?" Sakura memulai tes kecocokan antara adiks Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Bedain mana bola bekel dan mana bola basket aja nggak tahu" jawab Hinata lemah.

"Sasuke aktif di organisasi dan klub-klub sekolah, Hinata gimana?" Shion pun ikut membantu tes kecocokan temannya dengan si adiks tamvan.

"Ah, tidur dan makan adalah yang terbaik menurutnya" kata Ino mengusap pelan punggung Hinata yang telah terbaring di mejanya.

"Berasa kayak poninya Andika, Rindu Band ya.." Matsuri kemudian menyambung.

"Kok gitu?" tanya yang lain bersamaan.

"Udah tau nggak cocok, tetep aja dipaksain"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata nggak begitu peduli dengan pengandaian dirinya dan adiks Sasuke yang lebih mirip poni seseorang, 'nggak cocok tapi dipaksain'. Setelah puas menyimpan semua fotonya adiks Sasuke dan mengirimkan ke e-mailnya sendiri, Hinata mengembalikan si iPhone kepada yang punya.

Gaara masih terlihat sibuk dengan stroberinya, Hinata iseng membuka pesan dan chat Gaara yang bebas tanpa _password_. Sejauh mata memandang, ada begitu banyak _chat_ cewek-cewek kepada Gaara yang berada dalam status R ( _Read_ ) alias dilihat doang nggak di bales. Gaara sayang, kalo cuma mau baca tanpa bales, mending beli koran aja ya.

" _Ishhh,_ apa anak-anak dari SMP 1 Konoha soker (sok keren) semua" gumam Hinata menyaksikan kekejaman Gaara kepada cewek.

"BBM, huh?"

' _Eh, tunggu dulu'_

Hinata menelusuri daftar kontak BBM Gaara dan akhirnya menemukan-

"Uchiha Sasuke...kenapa nggak kepikiran dari kemarin-kemarin sih" kata Hinata berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan lincah Hinata mengeluarkan iPhone putihnya. Membuka aplikasi BBM kemudian memilih opsi 'tambah teman', mata ungu dan jemarinya bekerja sangat baik ketika ia harus melihat dan mengetik beberapa deret angka dan huruf yang jika digabungkan akan menjadi kode pin BBMnya adiks Sasuke.

Undangan Terkirim.

"Makasih ya _Beby,_ kita-kita sayang _beby_ Gaara" Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan saat menerima iPhonenya kembali.

Pekerjaan sejenis nge- _stalk_ akun gebetan yang bahkan nggak kenal sama kita itu bikin lelah banget. Itu yang Hinata rasakan. Tenggorokannya pun kering setelah buang-buang suara menjerit melihat fotonya adiks Sasuke.

"Ya gimana lagi. Punya wajah cakep amat, punya _body_ juga keren nggak tanggung-tanggung"

Hinata membelah lautan siswa kelas XI.3 yang nggak tahu pada ngapain aja. Hinata harus segera mendapatkan sejenis minuman dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Ia keluar kelas dan membuka pintu dengan gerakan _full force._

 **Duuaagghhh!**

"Ehbuset, ada orang!" Hinata kaget saat ia merasakan pintu yang ia dorong sepertinya baru saja menabrak sesuatu yang diprediksinya sebagai kepala manusia.

' _Nabrak Iruka-sensei abis gue'_

" _Ettthhh..._ " rintih seseorang di balik pintu. Hinata beranjak keluar dengan takut-takut tapi suara yang baru saja didengarnya bukan suara Iruka-sensei yang identik dengan suara-suara yang bikin ngantuk. Suara yang ini tuh, suaranya cowok ganteng.

" _Sorry, sorry..._ nggak senga-"

' _HEEEE? ADIKS SASUKKKEEEEE..?_

" _Shhhh..._ " Sasuke yang baru saja ditabrak pintu kayu jati masih ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang lumayan...lumayan benjol banget.

"Anuu- tadi buru-buru keluar jadi-"

Hinata bingung harus ngapain. Di satu sisi Hinata nggak pengen Sasuke tahu dia yang nabrakin pintu di kepalanya, bisa sia-sia tindakan jaimnya selama ini. Di sisi lain Hinata juga merasa bersalah sekaligus merasa malu dicuekin. Padahal Hinata sudah _say sorry_ tapi adiks Sasuke diem aja. Sisi lain yang membingungkan, mau memperlihatkan senyum paling manis juga nggak mungkin kan?

"Apaan sih, Hin. Jangan lama-lama buka pintunya dong, nanti AC-nya nggak bera-" Ino tiba-tiba datang nyerocos di balik pintu.

"Aku bawa ini" kata adiks Sasuke menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Ino. Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya nggak tahu harus ngapain saat Ino memandangnya sambil menggerakkan matanya dengan kode yang kira-kira kalo diterjemahkan seperti ini artinya-

 _Nih, adiks Sasuke lo dateng nih_

Sementara itu, Hinata membalas kode mata Ino dengan kode mata juga yang kalo diterjemahkan akan menjadi-

 _Apa daya. Dia ngeliat gue aja nggak_

"Ih, ada Adiks Sasuke. Apa nih? Bukan surat cinta buat Kakaks kan?" entah ada apa dengan kelas ini cewek-ceweknya pada menderita sindrom keganjenan.

"Ha? Adiks Sasuke?" Sakura pun ikut menyapa di depan pintu. Menyisakan kacang goreng yang dikacangin. Hinata maksudnya.

"Permisi"

Nggak ada jawaban. Adiks Sasuke putar balik.

Saat mengatakan kata permisi, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tatapan mata yang-

' _Dia kesel banget sama gue'_ batin Hinata menebak.

Saat tatapan mata Sasuke mengarah padanya, Hinata sempat menggerakkan mulutnya mengatakan ' _sorry'_ tanpa suara tapi yah, sama aja. Tetep aja dicuekin.

Adiks Sasuke kembali ke peraduannya.

"Kamu ngejar-ngejar adiks, pas dia dateng kamu tabrak pintu. Mau kamu apa, Hin?" ingin rasanya Ino menenggelamkan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Nggak sengaja" kata Hinata lemah sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding kelas.

"Surat dari adiks?" tanya Sakura memandang amplop putih di tangan Ino.

"Surat pernyataan cintanya adiks Sasuke mungkin..." kata Ino berlalu sambil mengipas-ngipaskan amplop tersebut.

"EEHHHHH?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Duh, udah ketemu malah dilabrak pintu.**_

 _ **Kasian adiks Sasukenya, pengen ah jadi pintunya. Wkwkw**_

 _ **Isi suratnya apaan ya?**_

 _ **Momen SH-nya belum ada, soalnya masih flirting-flirting bego dulu.**_

 _ **Tetep tungguin chap depan ya gengs.**_

 _ ***kisskiss***_


	4. Picture

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" **Picture** _ **"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata memaksa Ino untuk menunjukkan surat yang dibawa adiks Sasuke tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak mampu mempermainkan hati orang lain, termasuk temannya sendiri.

"Udah pada lupa cara diem ya?" sahut Shikamaru kalem karena merasa tidur pagi menjelang siangnya terganggu.

"Tuh kan, kamu sih. Kita dimarahin deh" kata Ino manyun.

"Abisnya kamu juga sih berbelit-belit" kata Hinata nggak kalah manyun.

Ino merogoh saku kemejanya dan membuka amplop berwarna putih berisi surat pemberian adiks Sasuke. Mata Hinata menangkap pemandangan aneh pada surat misterius tersebut.

Sejenis stempel warna biru.

' _Udah jelas bukan surat cinta. Mana ada surat cinta pake stempel OSIS gitu -,-'_ batin Hinata dongkol.

"Nih.." kata Ino menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Hinata.

"Oh, SK Kepanitiaan ya" kata Hinata ngangguk-ngangguk bego sambil membaca perihal yang tertera pada surat tersebut.

"Koordinator divisi danus?" tanya Hinata saat melihat nama Ino menyandang keterangan sebagai koordinator divisi danus.

"Koordinator divisi dana dan usaha. Artinya, selama kepanitiaan ini berlangsung Yamanaka Ino dan anggotanya akan bertanggung jawab mengenai dana" kata Ino menjelaskan sambil mengambil kembali suratnya.

' _Adiks Sasuke ada di bagian anggota divisi acara'_ batin Hinata yang sempat melihat ada nama adiks Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Kepanitiaan apa emangnya?" tanya Hinata yang masih dilanda kebingungan mengekor Ino kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Kepanitiaan acara yang lebih mirip kayak festival sih. Acara ini baru dilaksanakan tahun ini dan pencetus serta pemikir konsep ini adalah dia.." kata Ino sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang benar-benar menikmati tidurnya.

"Oh, dia emang bisa diandalin yah. Nah, terus-terus, konsep acaranya gimana tuh?" lanjut Hinata yang masih penasaran.

"Jadi, acara ini adalah gabungan kepanitiaan yang terdiri dari beberapa siswa perwakilan kelas X dan XI yang anggota OSIS. Sejenis acara seru-seruan yang pastinya lain dari sekolah yang lain. Dan sekedar info, malam puncak kegiatannya bakalan diadain malam hari" lno mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hummmm, terus adiks Sasuke bakalan ngapain aja?" tanya Hinata yang tambah kagum dengan adiks Sasuke. Hanya beberapa siswa kelas X yang dipilih dan adiks Sasukenya termasuk salah satunya.

"Ngapain ya? Intinya dia nggak bakalan berada di divisi acara kalo dia nggak bisa menghadirkan sesuatu yang bisa bikin acara makin meriah" kata Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata sambil mengedipkan matanya. Jelas saja, cara ini Ino lakukan untuk mengundang rasa penasaran Hinata.

Hinata merasa sedikit iri dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Contoh gampangnya adalah Ino, Sakura, Shion dan Matsuri, mereka semua tergabung dalam kepanitiaan acara yang mengusung tema 'KHS punya cerita, cinta dan pesta'.

' _Tiap hari pasti ketemu adiks tuh'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Koridor, pelataran, tepi lapangan dan sisi taman KHS yang tadinya sunyi senyap bak arena uji nyali kini berubah menjadi riuh gemuruh ngalahin pasar sore deket rumahnya Gaara.

Sasuke bersama teman-temannya memilih nongkrong di pelataran salah satu gedung pusat kegiatan KHS sambil membahas tugas dan _event_ yang akan mereka gelar dekat-dekat ini.

"Ya ampun, kejedot dimane lo?" tanya Sasori ke teman sebangkunya. Meski wajah Sasuke udah cakep dari sononya tapi Sasori tetep ngerasa aneh aja gitu ngeliat benjolan unyu di dahi temennya.

"Kejedot bego, digampar pintu" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Udah lo obatin belom luka lo?" tanya temen Sasuke yang satunya, Deidara, prihatin _coy._ Namanya juga temen, ya kan.

"Lo sejak kapan jadi _sweet_ gini sih ke gue?" tanya Sasuke memandang aneh ke Deidara, takut-takut Deidara memang adalah pecinta sesama spesies. _Ihh,_ apa banget dah.

"Lo bikin salah apa sih sampe digampar gini?" Sasori nggak tahan untuk nggak kepo. Sebenarnya kan nggak digampar, cuma nggak sengaja doang ya kan?

"Nggak, gue nggak salah apa-apa. Gue cuma bawa surat disuruh sama si Ketos, siapa sih namanya, Yahiko apa Nagato ya?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Anak mana yang ngegampar lo, _bro_? Harus dikasi pelajaran tuh anak" Sasori sedikit emosian. Nggak rela temennya bonyok tanpa ada salah.

"Ntar gue kasi liat, tiap hari juga tu anak nongol di sekitar sini" kata Sasuke melirik ke sana kemari.

Hinata, Gaara, Kiba, Shino dan Sai jalan bareng keluar kelas menuju destinasi masing-masing. Hinata bakalan _otw_ kantin mengisi BBM (Bahan Bakar Makanan), Gaara yang kebetulan laper juga pengen nyambar ke kantin sekalian nemenin Hinata, daripada Hinata makannya solkar (solo karir) mending ditemenin Gaara. Secara, tampangnya tuh _beby_ kan nggak malu-maluin diajak jalan. Shino bakalan menuju ke kantornya alias lab biologi dan nongkrong bersama spesiesnya disana. Sedangkan Kiba dan Sai punya urusan pribadi. Mandi bareng kali ya.

"Ah, ngantuk banget jam segini. Mana laper lagi, pengen boker pula. Prioritasin yang mana dulu nih.." sahut Gaara dengan jujur sejujur-jujurnya.

"Hidup kamu kapan benernya sih" balas Hinata geleng-geleng.

"Ntar malem nongkrong sambil bikin tugas di Ichiraku Kafe yok" ajak Sai.

"Ah, ogah gue. Tugas nggak pernah beres kalo gue bikinnya sama lo" Kiba nyahut nggak pengen join.

"Dih, apalagi gue. Ntar dikiranya homoan sama ni anak kan hancur _image_ keren gue" Gaara pun menolak.

"Kalo gue-"

"Shino, lo nggak perlu nyahut. Gue ngerti kok agenda lo tiap malem. Kita nggak akan ngomongin serangga lo, oke?" potong Sai pada pembicaraan Shino yang belum lengkap (?)

"Hinata gimana?" tanya Sai pada satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka.

"Kayaknya nggak deh. Pengen tidur manis dulu ntar malem" kata Hinata membayangkan tidurnya yang tidak pernah tenang. Ah, kepikiran adiks mulu -,-

Di sela-sela obrolan kosong nan garing diantara kelima insan muda tersebut, 3 pasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Nah, itu orangnya" tiba-tiba Sasuke nyahut sambil menunjuk dengan lirikan matanya yang menarik hati dan senyumannya yang manis syekaleehhh.

"Yang mana? Ibu-ibu _cleaning service_? Salah lo kali yang nginjek lantai yang abis doi pel sebelum lantainya kering" Sasori nyolot menyalahkan Sasuke tapi emang bener banget. Ibu-ibu _cleaning service_ di KHS tuh terkenal anarkis abis. Nggak segan-segan mukul siswa pake sapu kalo salah-salah tingkah. Salah tingkahnya ya bisa kayak buang sampah sembarangan, nginjek lantai basah yang meninggalkan cap sepatu, dan lain sebagainyalah.

"Yaelah, bukan kamvret...yang disono..." kembali Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata dkk yang sedang berjalan sambil ngobrol dan terlihat cekikikan.

"Itu, bapak-bapak yang jual stiker? Lo sih yang nggak beli stikernya" kali ini Deidara pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sasori. _Wrong direction_ alias salah arah.

" _Oh,God._ Itu yang disana, yang jalan kesini, yang 5 orang noh" Sasuke pun naik pitam nggak tahan dengan Sasori dan Deidara yang lagi bego berjamaah.

"Ha? 4 cowok kakak kelas itu yang nyerang lo?" tanya Deidara yang udah nemuin objek yang sedari tadi ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Satu orang doang kok" jawab Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Itu kan Sai? Kakak kelas sekaligus ketua klub seni gue di SMP dulu. Dan yang satunya juga, kalo nggak salah namanya Inuzuka Kiba, ketua klub _animal lovers_ dulu" sahut Sasori.

"Kenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sasori.

"Kalo yang senyumnya murahan dan muka-muka anjing itu gue kenal. Lainnya gue nggak tahu. Kakak kelas gitu loh. Mana gue tahu" kata Sasori.

"Terus yang nonjok lo yang mana? Kalo Sai atau Kiba, gue nggak mau ikut campur deh" lanjut Sasori mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bukan mereka tapi yang di belakang itu, yang kecil" mata Sasuke tetap fokus pada Hinata yang sedang merogoh saku roknya.

"Yang kecil? Disono nggak ada cowok kecil. Pada _body_ tukang gali sumur gitu" sahut Deidara tak melihat penampakan perawakan cowok kecil. Meskipun Gaara yang paling imut dan unyu tapi itu di muka doang sis, kalo masalah _body_ mah. Duhhhh, bawannya pengen jerit _aw aw aw_ aja deh...,

"Sai..." suara Sasori terdengar nyaring memanggil nama Sai.

Di ujung jalan, Shino pamitan ke temen-temennya. Sai melambaikan tangan dan menuju ke tempat Sasori.

"Ma-mau kemana?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari keberadaan adiks Sasuke yang tak jauh di depan sana. Hinata nggak siap berhadapan dengan adiks pasca insiden pintu.

"Ketemu adek kelas sekaligus temen lama. Ayo" Sai memimpin jalan. Hinata mengekor di belakang Sai, disusul Gaara dan Kiba yang ikut arus.

"Pacarnya ya? Manis banget" ucap Sasori sambil menjabat tangan Sai. Tipe-tipe adiks kurang ajar tapi ya Sasori dan Sai kan udah kenal lama dan nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aja adiks Sasuke langsung menatap wajah Hinata dan Sai bergantian.

' _Pacarnya?'_

"Bukan. Temen sekelas" jawab Sai.

' _Oh'_

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kemudian mengubah pandangannya ke arah lain. Sasuke tidak ingin terlibat percakapan membosankan dari pertemuan dua orang teman lama. Meskipun ada Gaara yang Sasuke kenal sebagai kakaks kelas tapi Sasuke tidak begitu berminat berbicara untuk saat ini.

"Yang manis ini namanya Hyuuga Hinata" kata Sai sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan gerakan kepalanya. Hinata membungkuk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Yang agak kecut ini namanya Gaara dan yang paling hambar ini namanya Kiba" lanjut Sai mengabsen satu per satu temannya.

"Halo, Kaks. Aku Sasori anak kelas X.1" kata Sasori membungkukkan badan.

"Aku Deidara dan yang agak bisu ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke" kata Deidara sambil merangkul Sasuke untuk mengajaknya membungkuk.

' _Mampus gue. Dia udah tau nama gue dan tadi gue nginvite BBM dia -,-. Malu banget sumpah. Dibatalin juga sayang banget, duhhh!'_ batin Hinata berontak saat Sai pamitan pada Sasori dkk untuk kembali ke tujuan utama mereka, kantin.

Kembali ke tongkrongannya Sasuke~

"Kayaknya kita lupa sesuatu deh" ujar Deidara memegang dagunya sok berpikir.

"Astaga. Jadi yang ngegampar lo siapa?" tanya Sasori yang telah kembali ke laptop.

"Udah basi" jawab Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang Sekolah.

Seperti suasana pulang sekolah pada umumnya, dipenuhi oleh rasa riang gembira, bahagia, dan terasa lepas dari jeratan kenangan mantan. Bebas aja gitu rasanya.

Sudah 5 menit berlalu. Hinata masih betah di parkiran dan neduh di bawah pohon rindang. Hinata bisa saja langsung pulang karena sepedanya bebas tanpa ada yang menghalangi tapi namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta. Rela nunggu yang nggak pasti. Hinata misalnya, ia menunggu kedatangan adiks Sasuke. Siapa tahu bisa kayak kemarin yang sepedanya dikeluarin sama adiks Sasuke.

"Padahal motornya masih ada disana" kata Hinata memandang motor adiks Sasuke. Sumpah, Hinata udah hafal nomor plat motornya adiks.

"Hai Kakaks..." sapa seorang adek kelas yang ditemui Hinata tadi siang.

' _Temennya adiks nih. Si sasori'_

"Hai, Sasori" sapa Hinata ramah.

' _Pengen nanyain adiks Sasuke ntar dikirain aku suka lagi sama adiks Sasuke, padahal aku emang lagi suka banget'_

"Nungguin siapa, Kaks?" tanya Sasori merogoh kunci motornya di saku celananya.

' _Sebenernya sih nungguin temen sekelas kamu yang ngeselin tapi ngangenin itu'_

"Nungguin temen nih"

"Oh yaudah. Balik duluan ya, Kaks" dan si Sasori pun berlalu.

 _ **Kling.**_

Suara pemberitahuan pesan BBM.

"Ngirim gambar apa lagi nih anak" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri saat mendapati pesan BBM Ino yang mengirimkan sebuah gambar.

1 detik berikutnya.

" _Ihhh,_ manis bangeeet sihhhh.." kata Hinata tidak sadar saat melihat foto adiks Sasuke yang sedang serius mendengarkan ceramahnya si Ketos, Yahiko.

"Mereka lagi rapat ya" kata Hinata lagi-lagi pada dirinya sendiri saat membaca kepsyennya Ino yang mengatakan 'lagi rapat panitia. Ada adiks nih'

Musnah sudah harapan Hinata untuk dikeluarin sepedanya sama adiks. Dengan wajah kusut dan langkah lemah, Hinata mengakhiri penantiannya di parkiran dan mengambil sepedanya. Menunggu adiks selesai rapat bisa sampe sore dan perut Hinata sudah berontak seperti hatinya. Bedanya, perut Hinata berontak minta diisi makanan kalo hatinya minta diisi oleh cintanya adiks Sasuke. *apppaaaahhhhhhh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar pukul 7 malam. Hinata telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan mandi dan makan malam. Tidak ada PR atau sejenis kuis untuk besok di sekolah jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk rebahan di kasur sambil main hempong.

Makanan dan musik favorit. Selamat tinggal dunia.

"Hari ini ada apa aja ya..." kata Hinata sambil membuka _news feed_ BBMnya.

Pertama, ada foto anjing kesayangannya Kiba, si Akamaru, lagi berenang di kolam renang keluarga Inuzuka.

" _Hihi,_ lucu banget. Gemes ih" kata Hinata mengomentari.

Kedua, _update_ -an dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang galau selamanya. Gadis berambut pink itu baru saja memasang status 'Diminta menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik, masa iya cerita tentang kamu'

Ketiga, ada Shino yang memasang foto lampu dengan kepsyen 'Mencari cahaya dan menghindari kegelapan'

" _Ish,_ dasar manusia nggak jelas"

Keempat, ada status baper dari Shion. Katanya, cukup Antartika aja yang dingin, antara kita jangan.

Kelima, Uchiha Sasuke telah menjadi teman anda. 30 menit yang lalu.

"HEEEEE...?" Hinata langsung terbangun dari perbaringannya (?) saat mendapati-

"Adiks nerima permintaan guuweeehhhh?" jerit Hinata sedikit hiperbola.

Tahu reaksi Hinata selanjutnya?

YES.

YES.

YES.

Hinata lompat-lompat girang di atas kasur empuknya. Saking girangnya, Hinata tidak sadar menendang dan melempar bonekanya. Tuh anak emang gitu, seneng ato marah susah dibedain.

Setelah kehabisan tenaga lompat kesana kemari dan kehabisan barang untuk di lempar. Hinata memperbaiki duduknya, bahkan merapikan baju dan rambutnya padahal cuma mau nge- _chat_ adiks. Mau penampilan seamburadul apa juga nggak keliatan kok. Orang Cuma nge- _chat_ doang -,-

"Coba ah..." kata Hinata mencoba untuk nge- _chat_ adiks.

Intinya percakapannya gini.

Hyuuga Hinata : Sankyuu.

1 menit.

Chat Hinata berstatus _R_ dan ada penampakan _sedang mengetik pesan..._

' _YES. Dibales'_ batin Hinata riang.

Uchiha Sasuke : Ini siapa?

' _Eh?'_

"Dia nggak tahu? Padahal tadi siang dia baru aja denger nama aku dan fotoku-" Hinata mengecek dpnya sendiri dan ternyata-

"Astaga, ternyata masih pasang gambar Pikachu" kata Hinata memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Lanjut.

Hyuuga Hinata : Aku Hinata, anak kelas XI.3, teman sekelasnya Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke : Yang mana?

Hyuuga Hinata : Yang rambutnya panjang, yang agak kecil itu, yang pake converse putih.

Uchiha Sasuke : -memasang _emoticon_ bingung- seolah mengatakan 'yang mana? Gue nggak tahu'

Hinata nggak nyerah. Ini cara satu-satunya biar dia tahu.

Hyuuga Hinata : Yang tadi siang nabrak kamu pintu.

30 detik.

1 menit.

1 menit 30 detik.

2 menit.

10 menit.

Uchiha Sasuke : Yang mana ya? Lupa.

Hyuuga Hinata : Okok.

Dan akhirnya, percakapan menyedihkan itu berakhir dengan chat Hinata yang berstatus R alias _read_ alias diliatin doang.

"Gapapa deh. Setidaknya dia ada di kontak BBM aku. Kalo besok-besok nggak ketemu kan bisa memastikan dia masih hidup atau nggak" kata Hinata sambil men- _screenshot_ percakapannya dengan adiks Sasuke.

Bagi para pecinta yang berada di kasta yang sama dengan Hinata, hal-hal semacam ini merupakan kesenangan tersendiri. Ya, kesenangan tersendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak lewat di depan kelasnya adiks.

"Nggak ada gunanya. Udah jalannya jauh, toh adiks juga nggak ngenalin aku ternyata" Entahlah, sejak menyukai adiks Hinata lebih sering ngomong sendiri.

"Jadi selama ini dia nggak tahu?" tanya Hinata pada rumput yang bergoyang sambil menendang angin. Ia sedikit dongkol kalo ingat _chatnya_ adiks yang 'yang mana ya? Lupa'

"Hey, Hey... tumben lewat di jalan yang lurus?" tanya Sakura langsung merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Apaan sih..." kata Hinata menyenggol Sakura.

"Biasanya kan lewat depan kelasnya adiks" Shion pun menambahkan.

"Tau nggak? Aku temenan BBM loh sama adiks..." kata Hinata datar seolah menginfokan sesuatu yang horror.

"Adiks sape maksud lo?" tanya Ino menghentikan langkahnya, yang lain juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Adiks Sasuke"

"CIYUS LO?" tanya Sakura, Ino dan Shion bersamaan.

"Hu'um" dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Mana, coba liat" kata Shion penasaran.

"Nih.." Hinata mengeluarkan iPhonenya dan memperlihatkan nama kontak Uchiha Sasuke dengan foto dp gitar Fender warna hitam merah.

"Emangnya adiks kece ini bisa main gitar ya? Kalo bisa duh sumpah dia itu _item must have_ banget dalam hidup" Sakura pun geleng-geleng takjub sama pesonanya si adiks ngeselin yang satu itu.

"Kamu udah chat?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Besok-besok deh" kata Hinata menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa udah chat tapi sayangnya adiks nggak tahu dia yang mana.

"Kamu harus chat, biar dia tahu kalo ada kakaks Jones yang lagi naksir dia, hahaha" kata Shion ngaco.

"Jaaahhaaat!"

"Siapa tau dia emang beneran suka sama kamu, Hin" kata Ino merangkul lengan sahabatnya.

"Ah, yang bener? Jangan bikin baper ah" padahal udah baper maksimal sampe tumpeh-tumpeh malah.

"Serius. Kemarin pas rapat, anak-anak pada minta kontak sosmednya gitu deh, kayak pin BBM dan Id line tapi adiks cuma kasi nomor hapenya doang" lanjut Ino.

"Masa sih?"

"Artinya, dia itu bukan tipe cowok rongsokan yang gampang beberin pinnya gitu deh" lanjut Sakura yang membuat Hinata makin baper.

"Lucu kali ya kalo kamu bisa punya foto bareng adiks Sasuke terus dijadiin dp. Hahaha" canda Ino memasuki kelas.

' _Foto bareng adiks ya..'_

5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi tapi seorang pemudah _ketjeh_ yang pacar- _able_ masih aja berada di luar kelas. Lebih tepatnya, di depan kelasnya sambil memandang ke ujung jalan.

"Ngapain lo masih di luar, bentar lagi masuk nih. Anko-sensei, _men._ Serem abis, kita harus ada di kelas sebelum dia masuk" Sasori datang memperingatkan.

"Lo ngapain sih?" tanya Sasori yang sempat 'terkacangkan' alias dikacangin.

"Nungguin cewek lewat yaa..." lanjut Sasori yang masih terkacangkan.

"Jangan ngaco deh lo" dan adiks Sasuke pun berdiri dan memasuki kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat (n) sebuah keadaan dimana kita bisa ngapain aja tapi tidak termasuk pulang.

"Ahh, laper banget. Makan mi ayam yok" ajak Matsuri yang memang agak _freak_ dengan segala jenis mi, termasuk mi-kirin kamu. *apaaaaaahhh.

" _Sorry, Sorry._ Aku gak _join_ yah. Mau ke perpus dulu" kata Hinata membereskan barangnya sambil terburu-buru.

"Perpus? Cari di internet aja kali, ada Bang _Google_ " kata Sakura menyarankan.

"Duh, ini permintaanya kakak sepupu gue yang resek itu. Dia mah ogah berurusan sama internet kalo masih ada buku. Udah kuliah tapi masih butuh buku anak sekolahan. Udah ya, bye!"

Hinata pun menghilang.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan super kece milik KHS, takut-takut ia tidak sempat makan makanya ia menyiapkan susu kotak rasa coklat untuk di bawa ke perpustakaan. Kalo biasanya perpus ngelarang bawa makanan dan minuman, KHS beda, _geng._ Bebas-bebas aja tuh, asal buang sampah pada tempatnya aja ya.

Seperti perpustakaan sekolah pada umumnya, perpus KHS juga nggak terlalu rame. Hanya ada beberapa anak cewek yang berdiskusi. Kadang diskusi tentang pengaruh globalisasi kadang juga berdikusi tentang pengaruh cowok playboy pada industri percintaan tanah air. Gitu lah pokoknya. Anak muda gitu loh.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri rak buku bagian sejarah. Setahunya, Kak Neji nggak terlalu pedulian sama sejenis pelajaran sejarah tapi nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aja minta dicariin buku sejarah. Dugaan Hinata hanya dua. Satu, Kak Neji lagi nge- _fans_ sama Sengoku Basara dan ingin menghayati sejarah. Dua, Kak Neji lagi naksir anak kampus jurusan sejarah. Itu aja. Buat PDKT kan?

"Mana sih..." kata Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke bagian meja dan kursi tempat membaca dan matanya menangkap-

"Heh? Itu bukannya adiks ya?" tanya Hinata pada rak buku saat melihat penampakan ganteng sedang tertidur di meja.

Hinata yakin banget kalo itu adiks. Soalnya, cowok mana lagi yang bisa bikin cewek-cewek gregetan meskipun dia lagi tidur. Tuh, buktinya. Cewek-cewek KHS yang numpang lewat pada jingkrak-jingkrak gigit jari sambil memperhatikan orang yang lagi tidur. Nggak masuk akal banget kan? Itu pasti adiks deh. Rambut anehnya juga ketahuan banget. Gak ada cowok KHS yang punya rambut aneh gitu tapi tetep keliatan cakep.

Cuma adiks Sasuke seorang.

Sejenak, Hinata ingin melupakan buku Sejarah yang diminta oleh Kaks Neji. Hinata ingin melakukan sesuatu. Hinata melangkah dengan langkah pelan mendekati adiks Sasuke yang lagi tidur sambil menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Selangkah.

2 langkah.

10 langkah.

Tibalah Hinata di meja tempat adiks tertidur. Hinatan menggeser kursi dan duduk tepat di samping adiks Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah polosnya yang minta dicium.

' _Cakep banget sih. Jadi pengen bawa pulang'_ batin Hinata memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah adiks Sasuke.

Poninya yang sedikit panjang, matanya yang tetap menawan meskipun sedang tertutup, hidung mancungnya dan bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka, belum lagi aroma parfum adiks yang _uuummmmm..._ wanginya cowok ganteng banget deh. Hinata sempat memperhatikan dahinya adiks yang kena gampar pintu kemarin, keliatannya nggak apa-apa ya. Cuma masih merah...dikit.

Hinata tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Segera saja Hinata menyimpan susu kotaknya dan mengeluarkan iPhonenya lalu menyetel kamera depan. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya di dekat kepala adiks Sasuke.

Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya dan kemudian-

Jepret.

Hinata seolah _candid_ memandang adiks Sasuke lalu-

Jepret.

Terakhir, Hinata seolah-olah tertidur bersama adiks dan-

Jepret.

"Hihihihi...lucu banget sih. Dasar kebo, tidur dimana aja" kata Hinata melihat 3 foto yang baru saja ia ambil bersama adiks.

Lalu-

"Hehe..." Hinata cuma bisa tertawa renyah saat begitu banyak pasang mata melihatnya dan sudah pasti melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Berfoto bersama adiks yang lagi tidur.

Tidak enak berlama-lama dengan tatapan mata yang seolah ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga, Hinata beranjak dari tempat adiks Sasuke dan berlari menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan dengan senyum yang super lebar.

"Ada-ada saja. Padahal dia kakak kelas" komentar seorang cewek yang kebetulan paling mengamati kegiatan Hinata yang barusan.

Tak berapa lama setelah Hinata meninggalkan meja tempat adiks tertidur. Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan _onyx_ hitam yang menjerat hati mana saja yang menatapnya. Lebay emang ya tapi ada cowok yang kayak gitu. Pernah liat aktor Jepang Hongo Kanata? Nah, tatapan matanya adiks Sasuke mirip kayak Hongo Kanata. Tatapan mata yang tajam, judes tapi bikin gemes.

"Sasuke, tadi ada kakak kelas yang foto bareng kamu waktu kamu lagi tidur. Sebenarnya aku pengen bangunin kamu tapi aku takut ganggu tidur kamu" kata cewek temen sekelasnya Sasuke yang kalo nggak salah namanya Karin.

"Dibangunkan? Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa tidur di tempat kayak gini" kata Sasuke merapikan rambutnya.

"Jadi tadi kamu nggak tidur?" tanya Karin membelalakkan matanya.

"Mata yang tertutup nggak selamanya tidur kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Karin. Pertanyaan yang nggak butuh jawaban.

' _Susu coklat ya...'_ batin Sasuke sedikit tersenyum sambil meraih kotak susu coklat milik Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Nggak tahu kenapa, Kika semangat banget update fic yang satu ini.**_

 _ **Semoga bisa nemenin malam minggunya temen-temen ya...**_

 _ **Dan...jangan lupa reviewnya. Hahaha.**_

 _ ***Kisskisskiss**_


	5. Lip Balm

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Lip Balm"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum lebar nan bahagia tidak bisa Hinata hilangkan dari wajahnya saat menyaksikan kertas foto yang perlahan-lahan keluar dari printer. Hinata baru saja mencetak 3 fotonya bersama adiks Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu, Hinata bahkan mengedit fotonya bersama adiks Sasuke, menjadikannya dalam satu halaman dan menjadikannya _lockscreen wallpaper_ di iPhone kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

" _Isshh..._ manis banget sih kalo lagi tidur" kata Hinata sambil memasang ekspresi seolah ingin menggigit adiks Sasuke.

"Kalo diliat-liat, kami masih seumuran sih. Akunya yang awet muda kali ya. Apa aku gak malu-maluin kalo jadi pacarnya adiks?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil gunting untuk memotong foto.

"Hah? Apahh? Pacarnya adiks? Duuhhhhh..." entahlah. Hinata semakin gila saja.

Hinata beranjak dari meja belajarnya dan memilih membaringkan dirinya di planet yang memiliki gravitasi paling kuat, ya, kasur. Gadis yang entah sejak kapan menginap penyakit keganjenan itu menarik selimut dan menyamankan dirinya kemudian hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah memandang fotonya bersama adiks Sasuke.

"Pengen deh bisa punya foto lain sama kamu. Foto yang gak harus dicuri-curi gini, foto kamu senyum gitu kek terus ada aku di samping kamu" gumam Hinata dengan nada yang menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang menanti sesuatu yang sangat mustahil terjadi.

"Ngobrol aja kita nggak pernah. Jangankan ngobrol, kenal aja nggak. Huh" Hinata meletakkan foto itu di samping bantalnya.

Sebelum tidur, Hinata meraih iPhonenya yang tidak lama lagi akan mati total gara-gara _lowbatt_. Sebelum mematikan data seluler dan menyambungkan iPhonenya ke kabel _charge_ , Hinata menyempatkan mengganti dp BBM-nya yang sudah sebulan terakhir tidak pernah ia ganti. Hinata memilih fotonya bersama anak Kurenai-sensei yang masih berumur sekitar 3 tahun untuk ia jadikan gambar tampilan BBMnya. Setelah itu, Hinata mematikan data selulernya dan menyambungkannya ke kabel _charge_ dan terakhir, Hinata memilih untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 2 pagi (n) biasanya lagi mimpi membina rumah tangga sama kamu.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya karena panggilan alam untuk menunaikan pipis tengah malam yang sangat mengganggu. Dengan pandangan kabur dan langkah yang sedikit gontai karena pengaruh rasa kantuk, Hinata kembali ke singasana miliknya.

Baterai iPhonenya sudah penuh. Hinata mengambil iPhonenya dan menyalakan data selulernya. 30 detik kemudian berbagai notifikasi bermunculan. Mulai dari Ino yang menanyakan apa dia masih hidup, Sai yang minta komentar tentang foto lukisan barunya, Gaara yang minta maaf karena belum sempat mengembalikan kotak bento _Hello Kitty_ milik Hanabi dan notifikasi dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh?" mata Hinata yang tadinya mengantuk kini terbuka lebar. Entah kenapa rasa kantuknya yang segunung itu rasanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Apa ini yang namanya _black magic_?

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering dan tangannya gemetar saat mendapati chat BBM dari nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini beneran dia chat gue kan? Gue nggak lagi mimpi kan?" tanya Hinata pada iPhonenya dengan tatapan horror yang sulit diartikan.

 _Uchiha Sasuke mengomentari gambar tampilan anda. "Udah punya anak ya? Haha"_

"Dia ngetik ' _haha'_? Apa? dia ketawa?" Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Adiks Sasuke? Dia ngechat duluan? Ngetik ' _Haha'_ pula? Ini adiks Sasuke nggak di bajak kan? Oh iya, yang lebih penting...harus balas apa nih? Mana chatnya dari 4 jam yang lalu.

Hinata telah memutar otaknya dan tidak ada balasan yang lebih baik selain-

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Hehe, pinjem anak orang sih._

"Pengen sih nulis ' _Gapapa deh ini anak aku, asal yang jadi Papa-nya kamu'_ " kata Hinata cengegesan tengah malam.

Tanpa Hinata duga. Chatnya pada adiks berstatus _R_ dan menampilkan _sedang mengetik pesan..._

"Gile. Dia belum tidur lagi. balesannya apaan nih" Hinata menarik bantal gulingnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Kenapa jam segini belum tidur?_

"Astagaaaa. Ini anak kecil sampe bikin gue grogi gini" kata Hinata merasakan jari-jarinya bergetar saat ingin membalas pesan dari adiks.

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Kebangun, hehe. Oh iya, itu fotonya lagi dimana?_

Hinata baru sadar. Dpnya adiks Sasuke bukan lagi gambar gitar tapi foto di suatu daerah yang asing menurut Hinata. Foto adiks Sasuke bersama patung monyet.

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Oh, ini foto di kota Amegakure. Kenapa?_

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Itu yang kiri namanya siapa?_ (Si patung monyet sebelah kiri, adiks Sasuke sebelah kanan)

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Yang kiri namanya Itachi. Mau kenalan?_

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Yang kiri? Ngapain? Kalo sama yang kanan...umm..boleh deh._ (nb: yang kanan adiks Sasuke)

 _Uchiha Sasuke : haha. Ups. Keceplosan._

"Duh, kenapa aku harus nulis gituan cobbbaaaa...!" asli, Hinata buntu harus bales apa lagi.

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Kamu di Konoha tinggal bagian mana?_

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Konoha Residence._

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Konoha Residence? Bukannya ada acara festival tahunannya ya pas bulan September gini?_

 _Uchiha Sasuke : Udah lewat sih. Kalo kamu?_

"Kamu? Nggak panggil Kakaks ya? Perasaan aku udah ngomong kalo aku sekelasnya Ino deh" batin Hinata heran.

 _Hyuuga Hinata : Aku kenapa?_

Jujur. Hinata tidak mengerti pertanyaannya adiks.

10 menit kemudian.

 _Uchiha Sasuke : gapapa._

 _Hyuuga Hinata : yaudah._

 _Read._

Selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat (n) datengnya lama banget dan berlalunya secepat menghilangnya asap di udara *apaahh.

Setelah mengisi BBM (Bahan Bakar Makanan), Sakura, Hinata, Matsuri dan Shion memilih ngadem di bangku bawah bohon tepi lapangan KHS. Hari ini agak mendung jadi nggak bikin kulit eksotis kok kalo siang-siang di luar ruangan. Apalagi pohon-pohon KHS asli pada rindang dan memberi ketenangan.

"Ntar malem ke Ichiraku Kafe yok..." kata Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi satu pohon.

"Ngapain?" tanya Matsuri kebingungan.

"Masa nggak tahu sih? Itu loh, acara traktirannya Shikamaru" lanjut Ino meminum habis _yogurt_ kemasannya.

"Iya, karena paman Shikaku kan naik jabatan di kepolisian negara gara-gara nyelesein kasus pembunuhan berantai di Apartemen Akatsuki lantai 13 dan ternyata pelakunya anak SMA, parahh.." sambung Hinata menyandarkan bahunya menikmati hembusan angin.

"Wah, aku nggak tahu tuh kronologi kejadiannya" sambung Sakura.

"Biar gampangnya. Kalian buka deh ffn dan cari Uchiha Kika, baca tulisannya yang _Bloody 13_. Disitu dijelasin semuanya" lanjut Ino sambil mempromosikan penulis favoritnya. *Yakaliiiiiyeeee.

"Gue ikut lah. Mayan traktiran di Ichiraku kafe. Disono kan yang makan biasanya pejabat-pejabat doang, hihi" kata Matsuri cengengesan.

"Oh iya. Tadi pagi aku liat adiks Sasuke kamu, Hin" kata Shion merubah topik pembicaraan yang kemudian mengingatkan Hinata pada sesuatu.

"Percaya gak kalo adiks Sasuke nge- _chat_ aku duluan?" kata Hinata dengan nada suara pelan.

"Ngimpi lo...!" kata Matsuri sambil mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Gu-e-se-riu-s" balas Hinata penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"CIYUS LO?" Jerit Ino, Sakura, Matsuri dan Shion bersamaan.

"ADIKS SASUKE?" lagi-lagi jeritan yang dilakukan secara bersamaan.

" _Ssssstttttt..._ Jangan sebut _merk_ kali ah. Ntar dia denger atau temen sekelasnya denger" kata Hinata panik sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan keadaan aman terkendali. Belum lagi sekarang tuh jam istirahat, siapa aja bisa lewat di tepi lapangan KHS ini.

"Biarin aja" balas Ino.

"Ohh...UCHIHA SASUKE ituuu?" teriak Sakura yang tak mengindahkan peringatan Hinata.

"Plis deh, sayangin harga diri temen kalian ini" kata Hinata berusaha menyumpal mulut Sakura.

"Coba sini liat dong _chat_ -nya" Shion langsung menyambar iPhone Hinata yang sama sekali tanpa pengaman semacam _password._

Shion, Matsuri, Sakura dan Ino membaca chat singkat antara adiks Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Dia nggak kenal atau nggak tahu kamu yang mana?" tanya Sakura prihatin membaca _chat_ awal Hinata dan adiks Sasuke.

"Hu'm" Hinata memberikan tanggapan berupa anggukan lemah.

"Dia komen foto kamu?" lanjut Shion mempertanyakan keheranannya.

"Iyah, aku nggak nyangka ya dia komen. Padahal tengah malem loh" Hinata kembali mendapatkan keceriaannya.

"Haha. Jahat banget. Setahuku nih ya, Itachi itu nama Kakaknya loh" lanjut Ino menginfokan.

" _Iisshhh._ Gatel banget sih. Pengennya kenalan sama yang kanan... _iiihhhhhh...~_ " komentar Shion saat membaca _chat_ Hinata yang mengisyaratkan ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

"Liat fotonya deh. Cakep banget kan?" Hinata mengambil laih iPhonenya dan memperlihatkan foto adiks Sasuke..

"Ihhh. Nih adiks tuh, kadang _cool-cool_ gimana gitu tapi kadang unyu juga" lanjut Sakura mengomentari.

"Tuhhh kaaaaannnnn ~ Itu yang bikin Kakaks syukkaak. Dan kayaknya dia nggak murahan sih sama cewek jadi duhhh, makin sukaa deh, terus nih ya dia itu perpaduan antara cakep, manis, lucu, unyu, _cool,_ dan ya _bla..blaa bllaaaa.._ "

"Sadar, Hin. Sadar..." kata Matsuri mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang seolah kehilangan kesadaran saat mulai membicarakan adiks.

"Eh tapi yah kamu pasti banyak saingan kalo niat ma adiks" Ino menginfokan berdasarkan data statistik potensial percintaan remaja KHS.

"Iya sih, tau" kata Hinata lemah.

"Aku juga saingannya kamu loh" lanjut Ino.

"Aku juga" Sakura pun sama.

"Aku juuggaaaaa~ hahaha" Matsuri dan Shion menambahkan.

"Denger ya. Adiks Sasuke nggak bakalan suka sama kalian" Hinata membela diri.

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya Shion heran.

"Nggak tahu sih, kayaknya aku yakin aja kalo adiks tuh suka juga sama aku. Hahahha. Nggak, nggak. Becandaa...~" kata Hinata menyudahi pembicarannya.

"Eh, udah jam berapa nih" Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang. Menatap bangunan kelas dan-

"Apaan sih?" tanya Hinata risih saat Ino menarik lengan kemejanya. Hinata dan yang lain pun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati-

"Ada adiks" bisik Sakura sambil menunjuk tubuh dengan punggung lebar yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

" _Ahhhsshhiiiiiittt...!"_ kan gawat kalo kedengeran. Yang lain sih gapapa ya tapi Hinata...?

Punggungnya yang sedikit bungkuk, tipe-tipe punggung yang minta disenderin *fufufu*, belum lagi rambut anehnya yang tertiup angin dan bagian belakang lehernya yang sumvah syeksyeh syekaleehhh.

"Ihh, ada adiks Sasukeee..." sapa Shion memecah _awkward moment_ mereka.

"Hu'um" Adiks Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mengangguk pelan.

Sejenak, Hinata ingin tersenyum pada adiks. Setidaknya sebagai bentuk sapaan tapi belum sempat senyum itu terbentuk secara sempurna, adiks Sasuke sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

' _Mungkin semalem dia cuma kosong gak ada kerjaan dan cari hiburan. Makanya nge-chat'_ batin Hinata memutar tubuhnya membelakangi adiks.

"Udah dari tadi disini?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak. Baru aja" jawab adiks Sasuke meminum susu coklatnya sambil menatap pemilik rambut indigo yang telah membelakanginya.

"Kalo gitu kita duluan ya, Diks. _Byeee...~_ "

Sakura menyeret Hinata untuk segera meninggalkan area lapangan KHS. Berhubung bentar lagi jam masuk. Sementara itu, Ino, Matsuri dan Shion menyusul di belakang Sakura dan Hinata. Ino dan Shion bahkan masih sempat berdadah-dadah ria bersama adiks yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

Pandangan mata _onyx_ tak lepas dari pergerakan gadis berambut indigo yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tak jarang ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya jika ada gangguan yang menghalangi aktivitas matanya.

"Oeehh. _Sorry_ , lama. Tadi gue mules-mules abis makan mi gila di kantin" kata Sasori berkeluh-kesah.

Sasori memandang temannya dengan tatapan aneh. Ini si Sasuke kenapa gitu ya kan? Tunduk, megang susu kotak rasa coklat, dan senyum malu-malu.

"Lo denger gue ngomong gak sih?" tanya Sasori mengguncang bahu temennya.

"Iya, gue denger. Lama banget sih? Gue nunggu lo dari tadi disini" kata Sasuke bergegas menuju kelasnya.

"Paling juga baru 5 menit" kata Sasori ngekor.

"20 menit yang lalu"

"Terus lo kenapa senyum-senyum gitu? Sumpah muka lo bikin jijik" Sasori bergidik ngeri.

"Nggak. Gue cuma denger pembicaraan lucu dan gue rekam" kata Sasuke memperlihatkan iPHonenya. _Oh, God._ Rekaman apa itu, Sasukeeeehhh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah (n) nikmat Tuhan yang mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

Entah ada apa dengan hari ini. Semua siswa KHS menjadi brutal dan anarkis saat mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Untuk mencari aman, Hinata dan Ino menepi di depan kelas XII. Maklum lah ya, ntar malem kan malam minggu. Wakuncar bagi yang punya pacar dan wakunggaktahu bagi yang jombeloh.

"Kunci sepeda gue mana lagi" kata Hinata sambil merogoh ranselnya mencari kunci sepeda yang sering merepotkannya.

Diantara keramaian, keriuhan dan sibuknya Hinata mencari kunci sepedanya, mata Ino memandang pemandangan yang membuatnya harus wajib lapor pada Hinata. Yaelah. Siapa lagi kalo bukan adiks Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hin, Hin, rapihin rambut lo gih. Ada adiks Sasuke" kata Ino riang membantu merapikan rambut sahabatnya.

"Cius lo, mana?" tanya Hinata sambil celingak-celinguk dan-

' _Gile gue harus ngapain'_ batin Hinata saat mata mereka bertemu pandang dan langsung diakhiri oleh adiks Sasuke yang mengajak si Sasori bicara.

"Harus ngapain nih?" tanya Hinata saat adiks Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Pake ranselnya yang bener. Jangan dipeluk di depan gitu. Kayak ibu-ibu dagang nasi kuning tau gak"

Yap. Saran terbaik selalu datang dari Ino. Gak pengen bikin kesan layaknya ibu penjual nasi kuning, Hinata berniat untuk memindahkan ranselnya ke tempat seharusnya ransel itu berada tapi-

 _ **Bruuakkkk...**_

 _ **Cling...**_

 _ **Kriiinngg...**_

 _ **Bruuukkk...**_

Apa daya. Ransel yang belum sempat ditarik resnya sedang dipegang oleh orang yang dilanda grogi. Hinata menarik bagian bawah tasnya dan semua barang yang ada di dalam tasnya berhamburan di lantai, mulai dari buku bacaan, novel, kotak pensil, air minum, sisir, parfum, tisu, bedak dan-

 _ **Cluuuppp.**_

"Aaahhh, _Lip Balm_ -nya jatuh di got..." kata Hinata pelan tapi tapi nyaris histeris. Masih nyaris. Takut menarik perhatian semua orang untuk ngetawain dia.

"Hahaha. Salting gitu, _byyyeee._ Minta tolong sama Adiks kamu tuh" jahatnya. Ino segera meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha memungut isi tasnya yang masih berhamburan.

Tak membuang waktu, Hinata segera mengambil buku dan barangnya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan adiks Sasuke yang melintasinya. Sejenak, adiks Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mencuri pandang pada si ceroboh yang sedang panik memunguti barangnya satu per satu.

"Sasori, gue-"

"Ya ampun. Barang kenapa dihamburin gini" tiba-tiba saja makhluk berambut kuning datang menghampiri si rambut indigo yang tengah panik.

"Nggak sengaja tapi _lip balm-_ nya jatoh ke got. Naruto, ambilin dong" kata Hinata merengek.

"Yaelah. Beli baru aja ah. Masa yang dari got masih mau dipake" kata Naruto ngoceh sambil mengumpulkan barang Hinata.

"Lo kenapa?" tanya Sasori menanggapi instruksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Nggak" Sasuke dan Sasori melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkiran.

" _Lip balm_ itu apa sih?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Hari ini lo itu aneh banget sumpah. _Lip balm_ itu pelembab bibirnya cewek. Biar lembab dan nggak kering gitu jadinya enak pas di-" Sasori tidak berniat lagi melanjutkan ocehannya saat melihat petir jutaan volt melintas di belakang Sasori.

"Oke. Pulang yok"

"Lo duluan. Buku gue ketinggalan di kelas"

Sasuke kembali memasuki area sekolah. KHS tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sepi dalam sekejap saat pulang sekolah, yang tetap bertahan adalah mereka yang masih memiliki kepentingan, ya kelas tambahan atau kegiatan ekskul misalnya. Tidak termasuk bertahan karena harapan. *hueh

Yap. Sasuke berhenti di tempat kejadian perkara tragedi _lip balm_ nyelup di got. Tak butuh lama, Sasuke segera mengeksekusi ranting pohon terdekat yang kemudian dijadikan penyaring untuk mencari _lip balm_ dalam got.

" _Aish. Dasar ceroboh!"_ kata Sasuke jengkel entah pada siapa.

Sebelum mulai beraksi, Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya diatas got dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan dua ranting pohon untuk mencari _lip balm_ yang secara tidak langsung ia jatuhkan. Iya kali. Hinata kan salting tuh pas ada dateng, makanya Hinata grogi dan jatuhin barang-barangnya sendiri.

Salah Sasuke kan?

"Aaa... ini dia" kata Sasuke menemukan benda berbentuk tabung yang seukuran dengan jari telunjuk.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil beberapa helai daun untuk membersihkan lumpur yang menutupi tulisan yang ada di bagian _lip balm_ tersebut.

" _Baby lips, raspberry_ " Sasuke membaca tulisan yang tertera di _lip balm_ beruntung tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu (n) waktunya nongkrong bareng temen bagi penginap keterbelakangan asmara sebagai jomblo.

Seperti pembicaraan tadi siang. Malam ini Ichiraku kafe di _booking_ semalaman oleh putra satu-satunya Nara Shikaku. Di kalangan kelas XI.3 berita yang beredar sangat jelas, Shikamaru merayakan kenaikan pangkat Ayahnya tapi diluar kelas XI.3 ada banyak desas desus yang beredar. Ada yang bilang Shikamaru lagi ngerayan _anniv_ tapi Shikamaru kan lagi kosong, mau _anniv_ sama siapa? _Beby_ Gaara?

"Idih, ogah sama gonrong, Cyiinn" sahut Gaara di ujung sana.

Ada juga yang bilang Shikamaru lagi syukuran ultah Mama-nya yang killer itu, ada yang bilang sengaja biar malmingnya nggak kosong. Pokoknya banyak versi deh.

"Makasih ya, Kak" kata Hinata turun dari mobil Merchedes Benz yang dikemudikan oleh Neji.

"Pulangnya jangan kemaleman. Nanti diantar pulang siapa? Shikamaru? Kiba? Gaara? Naruto? Atau Sai? Asal jangan Chouji aja dan jangan mau pulang kalo dianter motor" itulah wejangan dari seorang sepupu bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Iya, Kak. Hinata pulangnya gampang. Temen-temen pada bawa mobil kok" kata Hinata mengintip dari jendela kaca mobil.

Hinata berjalan memasuki kafe yang memang memiliki desain yang berbeda dari kafe lainnya. Bangunannya yang bergaya eropa didominasi oleh kaca membuat Ichiraku kafe terkesan modern tapi lampu minyak artistik di berbagai sudut ruangan juga sukses memberikan sentuhan gaya klasik di kafe ini.

"Hin, sebelah sini..." di ujung sana sudah ada Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Shion. Tidak lupa Gaara, Kiba, Naruto dan Sai yang turut meramaikan meja. Sementara, Chouji dan yang lainnya berhamburan di seluruh sudut ruangan. Kalo Tenten, gosipnya sih bakalan di jemput Neji untuk nonton. _Huh,_

Sakura memilih meja di luar kafe bagian samping. Bagian dalam dan bagian luar hanya dipisahkan oleh dinding kaca. Di bagian dalam terlalu ramai oleh teman-teman Shikamaru dari sekolah lain. Gitu-gitu Shikamaru terkenal loh di kalangan anak muda Konoha.

Pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Hinata memesan _Black oreo milkshake_ dan saat si pelayan menanyakan pesanan minuman untuk Gaara-

"MINUMNYA JUS STROBERI" Jawab yang lain bersamaan. Dan saat pelayanannya menanyakan makanan untuk Gaara-

"APA AJA ASAL ADA STROBERINYA" lagi-lagi yang lain menjawab bersamaan dan saat pelayannya meminta konfirmasi pada Gaara, Gaara hanya mengangguk yakin sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. Wah, ini yang namanya temen nih.

"Kalian udah dari tadi?" tanya Hinata menyimpan tasnya dan mengambil kursi.

"Iyalah. Sayang banget kalo ngelewatin cowok-cowok cakep temennya si Pemalas itu" sahut Ino.

"Pantesan ada banyak wajah-wajah ganteng yang gak gue kenal" Shion pun menambahkan.

"Ah, payah nih temennya Shikamaru. Nggak ada ceweknya, _meennn..._ " kata Naruto tak menemukan penyemangat hidupnya di malam minggu.

"Kali aja dia emang niatnya sama cowok" kata Sai tersenyum sambil ngelirik Gaara.

"Eh, manusia palsu. Ngapain gitu lo ngeliatin gue"

Tidak menemukan kerjaan yang membuatnya bersemangat, akhirnya Gaara membongkar tas Sakura dan mencari karet-karet kecil yang biasa digunakan mengikat rambut. Setelah mendapatkannya, langsung saja tangan Gaara beralih ke rambut Hinata dan di kepang kecil-kecil. Gaara berniat membuat 27 kepangan pada rambut Hinata, sesuai dengan tanggal kelahiran Hinata.

Gaara tak sendiri, kerjaannya dibantu oleh Naruto, Kiba dan Sai. Hinata tidak protes, ia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan teman-temannya yang seperti itu.

"Nah, kalian liat tuh" Ino menunjuk dua laki-laki yang akan memasuki kafe. Satunya berambut nyaris pink satunya berambut hitam.

"Yang rambut item cakep. Mirip adiks Sasuke" komentar Hinata.

"Itu dari _Fairy Tail High School_. Yang rambutnya ngejreng itu namanya Natsu Dragneel yang satunya Gray Fullbuster" kata Ino menjelaskan.

"Kalo disana anak geng _Dragon Ball_. Namanya Goku, dia ketua geng, tumben sih dia dateng sendiri, dan cewek disampingnya itu pacarnya. Namanya Chichi" Sakura menambahkan.

"Kalo rombongan cowok kece disana tuh tim basket nasional kita. Gabungan dari berbagai sekolah. Julukannya _Kiseki no Sedai._ Yang sok cakep itu namanya _Kise Ryouta,_ yang sok kuat disono namanya _Aomine Daiki_ , yang kampungan kacamata namanya _Midorima Shintaro,_ yang gonrong dan rambunya norak itu _Murasakibara Atsushi_ , yang unyu dan keliatan bego-bego kayak _beby_ Gaara itu namanya _Kuroko Tetsuya_ dan Kaptennya _Akashi Seijuro_. Gosipnya sih si Akashi itu bisa liat hantu gitu pake matanya. Cakep kok serem sih" akhirnya Shion mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Puas mengabsen cowok ganteng malam ini. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sambil bercerita dan berfoto gila bersama Hinata yang tak beda jauh dengan orang gila yang terobsesi memiliki rambut gimbal.

"Eh, itu yang celingak celinguk disono. Bukannya adiks Sasuke ya?" kata Matsuri memperjelas pandangannya. Biasanya kan adiks Sasuke pake seragam sekolah tapi sekarang duh~ adiks Sasuke pake kaos item, celana _blue wash jeans_ dan _converse navy_.

"Eh, ehh... iya bener. Bukain kunciran rambut gue dong" Hinata panik. Yang bener aja dong adiks Sasuke ngeliat Kakaks Hinata dengan rambut ancur kayak gini.

Aneh dalam versi ajaib. Teman-temannya menghilang, hanya tersisa Gaara dan Naruto.

" _Beby,_ bantuin lepasiinnn..." Hinata merengek pada _beby-nya_.

Dan keadaan semakin runyam saat adiks Sasuke putar arah. Bukannya memasuki kafe, ia malah memilih teras kafe bagian samping. Lebih tepatnya, tempat Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk sambil berusaha melepas satu per satu kunciran rambutnya yang Hinata yakini lebih dari 27 kunciran.

Ada banyak kursi kosong yang adiks Sasuke lalui tapi kenapa adiks Sasuke malah semakin berjalan ke arah meja Hinata. Adiks Sasuke menunduk seolah mengusap hidung mancungnya menggunakan tangannya padahal ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya melihat gadis berambut panjang disana yang kerepotan membuka kunciran rambutnya yang terlalu sangat banyak.

Akhirnya adiks Sasuke memutuskan untuk memilih tempat duduk dua meja dari meja Hinata.

"Anak kelas X lainnya mana?" Gaara segera berpindah tempat menuju tempat duduknya adiks Sasuke.

"Nggak tahu tuh. Punya agenda lain kali"

Saat memandang buku menu, adiks sempat bingung pengen pesen apa. Karenanya adiks menyempatkan diri memiringkan kepalanya menatap ke salah satu meja dimana ada _black oreo milkshake_ disana dan akhirnya adiks pun memutuskan untuk memesan minuman yang sama.

Faktanya, adiks Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang sedang berhadapan meskipun dipisahkan oleh dua meja dan pandangan adiks Sasuke dihalangi oleh kepala merahnya si Gaara.

Risih dengan rengekan Hinata yang minta dibantu dilepaskan kunciran rambutnya, Naruto turun tangan untuk membantu Hinata tak lupa sambil mengomel dan terkadang menarik rambut Hinata. Dari posisi tempat duduk masing-masing, sangat jelas adiks Sasuke sedang menyaksikan pemandangan ini. Seandainya tatapan mata bisa memotong, sudah pasti Naruto akan kehilangan jarinya, kehilangan tangannya bahkan kehilangan kepalanya.

"Ah...!" Sasuke berdiri.

"Mokem lo?" tanya Gaara heran. (nb: mokem = mo kemana)

"Kita tukaran tempat duduk" Sasuke bertukar tempat duduk dengan Gaara. Artinya, sekarang adiks Sasuke sudah membelakangi Hinata.

Belum reda dengan perasaan anehnya, perasaan aneh lainnya kembali muncul membuat perasaan aneh itu semakin menumpuk (?). Padahal sederhana saja. Hanya percakapan-

"Balik yok. Ini si Neji smsin gue minta kamu dianter pulang. Padahal baru juga jam segini" sahut Shikamaru yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Bentar lagi doooonng~" kata Hinata memelas. Baru juga adiks dateng masa udah pulang. Bukan hanya itu, ini kunciran rambut belum beres semuanya.

"Bentar lagi, bentar lagi. Ntar gue dibunuh sama Abang lo itu. Ayo ah" Hinata hanya pasrah mengekor di belakang Shikamaru.

"Eh, ada Sasuke. Gue ngundang anak _Bleach_ katanya mau ketemu sama lo disini" kata Shikamaru menyapa Sasuke, Hinata yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru sekali lagi ingin melempar senyum pada adiks tapi apa daya tatapan mata adiks hanya fokus pada Shikamaru.

"Ah, iya. Gue lagi nungguin mereka kok" jawab adiks mengeluarkan iPhonenya.

"Benar ya, gue nganterin pulang anak kecil ini dulu ntar gue balik lagi"

Udah gitu aja. Hinata balik dianter Shikamaru dan adiks Sasuke bingung harus ngapain dengan sesuatu di saku celana jinsnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Senin (n) pengennya di rumah aja.

Sebelum menuju kelas, Hinata memutar arah. Bukan untuk lewat depan kelasnya adiks tapi ke bagian loker untuk mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari pagi ini.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Hinata pada lokernya saat ia menemukan kantong plastik kecil tergantung unyu di gagang lokernya.

Hinata meraih kantongan plastik putih tersebut dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah-

"Ahh, _Lip balm_ baru" seru Hinata girang mendapati _lip balm_ baru persis dengan _lip balm-nya_ yang terjun bebas ke got. Bukan hanya _lip balm_ , Hinata juga mendapati kertas persegi berwarna putih dengan tulisan ' _Sorry'_.

"Bagus deh, merasa bersalah. Jadinya beliin baru, kenapa gak kasih langsung aja. Dasar Ino gila"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Agak panjang sih,**_

 _ **Moga gak bosenin ya,**_

 _ **Yang nunggu chapter depan mana jeritannyaahhhhh dan reviewnya juga deh, haha**_

 _ **Seeunextchap**_

 _ ***kisskissbye**_


	6. Bus

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Bus"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menyelesaikan dandanannya dengan mengusapkan _lip balm_ pada bibirnya. _Lip balm_ yang diyakini sebagai _lip balm_ pemberian Ino sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena membuatnya panik saat Adiks berjalan ke arah mereka.

" _Yosh._ _Let's go_ " kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil meraih ransel putihnya.

Gadis bersepatu putih itu kemudian menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Maklumlah, lagi jaim. Pokoknya gak boleh telat lagi, malu sama Adiks. Sebelum berjalan menuju pintu rumah, Hinata memutar arah ke dapur dan menyambar roti selai coklat yang telah dipersiapkan untuknya.

"Yah, ban sepedanya bocor lagi. Ni sepeda kok nggak pernah beres sih" gerutu Hinata saat menemukan sepedanya dengan kondisi tak layak pakai.

"Kenapa, Hin?" sahut ibu Hinata yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Wanita paruh baya itu menangkap gelagat aneh pada anak sulungnya.

"Ini, Ma. Ban sepeda Hinata bocor" kata Hinata keluar dari garasi rumahnya.

"Terus gimana dong, Neji dan Papa kamu udah pada berangkat. Atau minta Gaara jemput aja gimana?" Hotaru mematikan keran air dan berjalan menghampiri anaknya yang tengah manyun total.

"Gapapa deh, Ma. Masih ada waktu kok, Hinata naik bus aja" Hinata pamitan sambil menyalami tangan ibunya.

"Hati-hati.."

Untuk sampai ke halte tempat menunggu bus, setidaknya Hinata harus berjalan sekitar 300 meter. Untuk menemani jalan kaki singkatnya, Hinata mengeluarkan iPhone beserta _earphone-_ nya. Selain untuk mendengarkan musik, Hinata juga memiliki ide lain untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya karena tragedi ban sepeda yang tiba-tiba bocor tanpa surat peringatan.

Hinata membuka aplikasi BBM, kemudian membuka _room chat_ atas nama Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu mengetik-

' _Pagi adiks Sasuke. Ban sepeda Kakaks bocor nih. Bisa minta tolong jemput gak? Masa kamu tega liat Kakaks ke sekolahnya naik bus'_

Kemudian Hinata menekan tombol _lock_ dan tombol _home_ iPhonenya secara bersamaan. Yap, Hinata hanya men- _screenshot_ ketikan pesannya tanpa mengirimnya. Lalu, hasil _screenshot_ tersebut ia kirimkan ke salah satu temannya, Ino.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata :**_ _mengirim gambar. Ban sepeda aku bocor nih, kirim pesan ini ke Adiks gak yaaaa...~_

 _ **Yamanaka Ino :**_ _Makin gila aja ni anak. Coba kirim kalo berani._

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata :**_ _Aku gila karenanya. Hahaha, nggak lah. Malu tau._

 _ **Yamanaka Ino :**_ _Gimana kalian bisa ada progress kalo kamunya mau banget tapi malu banget._

"Dek, dek, buruan dek. Busnya mau jalan nih" teriak kernet bus pada Hinata yang cengengesan keasikan membalas pesan Ino.

Dengan buru-buru Hinata memasukkan iPhonenya ke dalam raselnya tanpa menghapus pesan yang ia ketik di _room chat_ Adiks Sasuke. Akhirnya, karena pergeseran antara jari, layar iPhone, dan gesekan buku atau apapun di dalam ransel Hinata membuat _room chat_ adiks Sasuke terbuka. Dan sialnya lagi, pesan yang belum sempat terhapus itu kini dalam status berhuruf D alias _delive_ alias terkirim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh perpaduan warna hitam dan abu-abu, seorang pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kelas X _Konoha High School_ tengah berdiri di depan cermin besarnya untuk memasang dasi sekolahnya. Kamar super luas itu sedang diisi oleh lantunan lagu dari band _Simple Plan_ yanng berjudul _famous for nothing._ Tak jarang bibir tipis nan _syeksyeh_ pemilik kamar tersebut turut berkomat-kamit melantunkan lirik lagu dari band favoritnya itu.

 _Kling._

Pemuda itu, sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke. Perhatiannya baru saja teralihkan oleh layar iPhonenya yang menampilkan pesan BBM. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari depan cermin menuju meja belajarnya tempat ia menyimpan iPhonenya.

"Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada bungkusan susu kotak coklat yang telah kosong di meja belajarnya sambil menatap heran pada iPhonenya.

Sasuke menggeser layar iPhonenya untuk membuka kunci dan membaca pesan BBM yang sebenarnya tidak berniat dikirimkan oleh pengirimnya.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata :**_ _Pagi adiks Sasuke. Ban sepeda Kakaks bocor nih. Bisa minta tolong jemput gak? Masa kamu tega liat Kakaks ke sekolahnya naik bus._

Sejenak, Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya setelah membaca pesan aneh yang ia terima dari Kakaks kelasnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu mengunci layar iPhonenya.

"Ada-ada aja. Emangnya dia nggak punya temen?" tanya Sasuke pada iPhonenya sambil mengikat tali sepatu _converse navy-_ nya.

Sasuke beranjak meraih ransel hitamnya dan memasukkan beberapa buku dan peralatan menulis tidak lupa _earphone_ dan juga iPhone. Saat tangan putihnya memegang iPhone hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya, Sasuke menarik nafas berat.

"Kenapa gue jadi ikutan gak beres gini sih" kata Sasuke membuka kunci layar iPhonenya.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke :**_ _Jemput dimana?_

"Sasuke, kenapa belum berangkat, Sayang?" tanya Mikoto sambil memutar knop pintu kamar anak bungsunya.

"Ada urusan bentar, Ma. Lagian masih ada 20 menit kok" kata Sasuke sambil memandang jam dinding berwarna putih di belakangnya.

"Jangan sampe telat ya. Mama mau ke _supermarket_ dulu. Nanti berangkatnya hati-hati, jangan ngebut bawa motornya"

"Iya, Ma"

Sasuke kembali mengecek iPhonenya. Pesan BBMnya berstatus _delive._ Sasuke bahkan mematikan dan menyalakan data selulernya, takut-takut kalau iPhonenya mengalami gangguan sinyal. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke bahkan keluar ke balkon kamarnya untuk memastikan iPhonenya mendapat pasokan sinyal yang memastikan.

Belum ada balasan.

Bukan gak ada balasan, Diks. Kakaks lagi gak pegang hape, hapenya Kakaks lagi dalem ransel.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan 07.30. Bel telah berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan adiks Sasuke masih berada di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Biasanya, cewek-cewek paling males kalo jam pelajaran olahraga. Udah panas, lari-larian, boro-boro nurunin kalori, lah ini malah bikin makin item tapi...ada tapinya. Cewek-cewek kelas X.2 yang sedang olahraga di lapangan KHS hari betah banget olahraganya. Bayangin, ada Uchiha Sasuke di tepi lapangan. Yah, meskipun Uchiha Sasukenya lagi gak dalam mode _cool_ karena Uchiha Sasuke lagi dalam mode : petugas kebersihan halaman.

Simpelnya. Adiks Uchiha Sasuke kita telat, jadinya harus dihukum deh. Yaaahhh ~

Tapi gapapa. Meskipun sekarang adiks Sasuke lagi megang sapu lidi tapi adiks Sasuke di mata kita-kita gak jauh beda dengan _Harry Potter_. Intinya, adiks Sasuke nggak jatoh pamor kok. Serius deh.

"Eh, Sasuke. Lagi dihukum ya?" sapa seorang cewek kelas X.2 yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di sekitaran Sasuke.

"Telat" jawab adiks Sasuke sekenanya.

"Perasaan kamu anaknya disiplin banget deh. Kok bisa telat yaa.."

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

 _Krik_

Sementara itu di kelas XI.3, pelajaran Sejarah tengah berlangsung dengan sangat khidmat. Saking khidmatnya, beberapa siswa larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sehingga menyebabkan kantuk. Udah, Shikamaru dipastikan sudah terlelap di dunia indahnya yang bernama mimpi. Sedangkan Gaara tengah bertopang dagu meminum _yogurt_ rasa stroberi sambil memandang ke luar jendela, Naruto lagi _browsing_ mencari tempat makan ramen yang lagi _ngetrend_ dan Kiba yang sedang berusaha fokus mendengarkan lantunan cerita peperangan yang sangat tak berprikemanusiaan tapi entah mengapa menjadi begitu sangat membosankan.

"Ah, gila. Ngantuk banget" kata Ino yang baru saja kembali dari toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Sama sih" sahut Hinata merapikan poninya.

"Eh, tau gak. Tadi aku liat adiks kamu di lapangan" kata Ino sambil mencolek pundak Hinata.

"Ah, serius?" namanya juga cinta, apa-apa jadi berasa ajaib. Denger namanya aja bisa ngilangin ngantuk. Asli, lebih ampuh dari _black magic._

"Iya tapi dia lagi nyapu gitu. Kayaknya dihukum deh" kata Ino dengan wajah sok-sok prihatin.

"Aaa...~ gak pengen adiks nyapu-nyapu gitu. Ntar digodain cewek lain gimana? Atau kalo dia keringetan aku bisa lap keringatnya dia sih... huehehehe"

"Alay dasar"

" _Ish,_ bosen banget sih bahas-bahas Sejarah, yang diomongin masa lalu mulu. Aku kan pengennya bahas masa depan aja, masa depan pernikahan sama adiks misalnya" kata Hinata jujur sambil mengeluarkan iPhonenya dari ranselnya.

"Sumpah yaaaa, kamu kayaknya udah suka banget sama adiks. Kamu tahan ya dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan kayak gini?" sahut Sakura prihatin dengan kondisi psikologis temannya.

"Bertepuk sebelah tangan?" tanya Hinata manyun. Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh temannya yang lain.

"Abis dianya juga nggak punya pacar sih. Jadinya aku masih ngarep aja" lanjut Hinata masih dengan kemanyunannya.

"Kalo gitu ntar aku aja yang jadi pacarnya, hihihi" goda Shion dengan versi yang nggak kalah gatel.

Biarkanlah Iruka-sensei larut dalam dunianya dan biarkan Hinata larut dengan dunia di iPhonenya yang-

"Mati gue!" seru Hinata sambil berbisik.

"Kalo kamu mati nanti adiks diambil cewek lain loh~" kata Ino santai sambil mulai mewarnai kukunya.

"Gue mending mati aja kalo gini...!" kata Hinata panik sambil menarik lengan kemeja Ino.

"Ada ap- ASTAGAAAAA...!" Ino tidak sadar menjerit saat melihat sesuatu di layar iPhone Hinata. Sontak, seluruh penghuni kelas memusatkan perhatian mereka ke Ino. Termasuk Iruka-sensei.

"Yamanaka Ino. Ada apa?" tanya Iruka-sensei dengan nada suaranya yang teduh (?) seperti biasanya. Tipe-tipe suara yang bikin ngantuk gitu lah pokoknya.

"A-anu, Sensei. Gak nyangka kalo Masamune akhirnya bekerja sama dengan Yukimura untuk mengalahkan raja Neraka ke-enam" sahut Ino ngawur.

"Ya, begitulah. Hingga dunia ini bla-bla-bla..."

"Mampus lo, _ppppffttttt..._ " Ino berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya sementara wajah Hinata mulai memerah dipenuhi oleh rasa malu.

"Apaan?" Matsuri merampas iPhone di tangan Hinata kemudian-

"Njir... ini seriusan?" dan Matsuri pun memasang wajah menahan tawa dan menunjukkan iPhone Hinata ke Shion yang berisi percakapan tak sengajanya dengan adiks Sasuke.

"Ha? Dijemput dimana? Haha...kok gak dibales? Gue bales ya, jemput di pelaminan dong, Diks" Shion menyerahkan iPhone Hinata ke Sakura.

"Tu-tu-tunggu. Jadi ini tuh awalnya cuma becandaan..." Hinata meraih kembali iPhonenya dan meratapi balasan adiks Sasuke ' _dijemput dimana?'_

"Hahahaha, jadi tadi pagi tuh... _bla bla bla..._ " Ino kemudian bertanggung jawab menceritakan peristiwa becandaan yang berujung serius pada teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara Hinata kebingungan harus membalas apa. Mau bilang salah kirim, jelas-jelas Hinata tulisnya 'adiks Sasuke', mau di- _read_ doang...emangnya adiks Sasuke buku pelajaran gitu cuma dibaca?

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_ _: Sorry banget ya. Tadi itu sebenarnya bercandaan, aku gak niat ngirim. Serius. Sorry ya._

1 menit kemudian.

 _R_

 _Read._

"Astagaaaaaaaa...!" Setelah puas mengacak rambutnya sendiri, Hinata kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam ranselnya (?).

"Gak apa-apa kali ah..." Ino berusaha menyemangati temannya.

"Maluuuuu banget tauk!" kata Hinata yang masih mengurung kepalanya di dalam ransel.

"Santai aja laahhh. Kan bagus tuh kalo adiks Sasuke sampe baper gara-gara ini" Sakura pun menyemangati.

"Bahkan dia bales mau dijemput dimana, itu artinya dia gak nyuekin kamu" Shion juga berusaha menggali sisi positif dari kejadian memalukan ini.

"Tapi salahnya kamu nulis pesannya kayak ulat bulu" kata Matsuri geleng-geleng.

"Masa gitu?"

"Ya kayak ulat bulu, gatel"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat (n) Kesempatan jelalatan dan caper ke kamu, ohhh sang tambatan hatiku.

Gaara, Kiba, Naruto dan Sai udah pada ngilang aja. Tersisa Sai yang sibuk mencampur cat warna, Shino yang tak kenal keram leher kerjaannya cuma baca buku aja dan Shikamaru yang lagi geser-geser kursi. Namanya juga usaha, usaha bikin replika kasur dari kayu. Kreatifnya anak bangsa zaman sekarang.

"Cari tempat makan, yuk" usul Shion.

"Makan di kelas aja deh..." kata Hinata tidak berniat meninggalkan kelas. Harus gimana kalo ketemu sama adiks? Ini muka mau ditaro dimana? Punggung? Mau operasi plastik juga sayang banget, Hinata udah manis sih. Jadi...ahhtaulah.

"Udah ah. Nggak apa-apa kali" akhirnya Hinata menurut setelah mendapat perlakuan 'diseret-seret' dari teman-temannya.

Hari ini Hinata dan temen-temennya kompakan bawa bekal makan siang. Makanya mereka cari tempat yang asik buat makan, kantin jam segini pasti udah penuh banget. Jadi, paling enaknya tuh di taman atau bawah pohon gitu deh.

Sakura, Ino, Shion dan Matsuri berjalan di depan mendiskusikan tempat makan yang masuk dalam kategori 'asik'. Hinata mengekor di belakang mereka dengan lemah dan khawatir, terbukti dari langkahnya yang pelan dan kepalanya yang menunduk memandang ubin putih KHS.

Dan...tibalah mereka di perempatan jalan. Lurus ke depan masih pelataran aula KHS yang lagi rame, ke kiri bakalan dapat kantin dan kalo ke kanan dapat kantor administrasi.

"Hinataaa..." Sakura berbalik dengan wajah riang dan suara yang seolah menginfokan sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Biasanya kalo temen-temennya memasang wajah sejenis wajah Sakura sekarang, itu pasti ada adiks deket-deket sini. Tapi mana?

"Adiks ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iyaaaa..." kini Ino pun ikut berekspresi seperti orang yang tersengat listrik. Yaa, sengatan-sengatan listrik cintanya adiks Sasuke.

"Mana?" Hinata masih mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Itu, arah jam 11" Oke. Makasih infonya, Matsuri.

Pandangan Hinata terhalang oleh papan-papan penunjuk arah. Hinata menggeser langkahnya ke kanan dan-

Mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Tapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pandangan mereka selalu diakhiri oleh adiks Sasuke.

Yap. Sepertinya adiks Sasuke sedang melakukan rapat bersama anak kelas X lainnya yang namanya ada di surat SK Kepanitiaan.

"Buruan, tentukan pilihan kalian" Hinata kembali ke posisinya. Mencari perlindungan diri saat teman-temannya belum menemukan tempat makan asik yang mereka cari sedari tadi.

Hinata memutar badannya membelakangi adiks Sasuke. Tidak sadar, Hinata memeluk tiang besi disampingnya dan menendang-nendang udara.

"Gila, jangan sampe salting gitu lah. Hahaha. Kamu kayak anak SMP tau gak" Shion menarik Hinata untuk menghentikan aksi salting memalukannya.

"Makanya buruan" Hinata kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah adiks.

Adiks Sasuke terlihat begitu fokus berbicara pada anak kelas X lainnya. Hinata menarik nafas berat, rasanya kata-kata Sakura tentang 'sesuatu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan' terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa, bahkan Hinata tidak yakin adiks Sasuke mengenali dirinya.

"Serius amat natapnya..." colek Sakura.

"Duhhh.. mupeng banget tuh muka, hahha. Ayo ah" mereka kemudian berjalan menuju tempat makan asik yang entah apa dan bagaimana perwujudannya.

"Eh, tau gak. Tadi kan kamu jalannya agak di belakang tuh, terus pas kita sampe diperempatan tadi adiks Sasuke nengok-nengok ke arah kita gitu deh. Kayak nyari seseorang" sahut Shion.

"Udah deh, jangan bikin baper" kata Hinata sambil membuat gerakan seolah ingin mencakar Shion.

"Iya, tadi aku juga liat dia kayak nengok-nengok ke kita" tambah Sakura.

"Plis. Deh, BBM aku dibales ' _dijemput dimana?'_ aja tuh rasanya ni baper udah sampe tumpeh-tumpeh. Jangan ditambah-tambahin lah" kata Hinata memasang wajah malas.

"Nggak. Kita pengen bikin baper kamu sampe banjir. Hahaha"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah (n) pengennya jalan kemana gitu sama kamu. Ke pelaminan, misalnya.

Hinata harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa _beby_ Gaara dan siapapun di dunia ini tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang karena ada rapat panitia yang akan membahas kegiatan besar mereka yang tidak akan lama lagi.

"Jangan manyun ah. Nih, aku bayarin uang busnya nih" kata Gaara merangkul Hinata sambil memamerkan uang 5 ribuan.

"Kejaaammmm" kata Hinata sambil nyender di bahu Gaara.

"Makanya, kamu belajar nyetir dong. Tuh, Abang Neji kamu dibikin berguna dikit lah" kata Shikamaru membereskan barangnya.

"Gak mau diajarin. Takut aku masuk geng balap liar, katanya" lanjut Hinata.

"Atau kamu ikut di rapat kita aja. Dipastikan, adiks Sasuke dateng!" lagi, tawaran yang berpotensi menjatuhkan harga diri datang dari Ino.

"Ogah ye. Yaudah. Aku balik duluan"

Seluruh siswa kelas X telah berkumpul di pelataran aula sambil menunggu siswa kelas XI dan XII lainnya. Adiks Sasuke juga sudah datang loohhh. Tidak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan geng _Nero_ sudah menunjukkan penampakan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan, trio perangkat Osis. Dari arah berseberangan, geng _stroberi_ juga sudah muncul, dipimpin oleh Gaara yang berjalan dengan gagah berani disusul dengan pasukan-pasukannya seperti Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Shino. Tak lupa Shion, Matsuri, Ino dan Sakura sebagai pelengkap unyunya geng _stroberi_ ini.

"Jadi apa semuanya sudah ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru yang memimpin rapat, ketua Panitia gitu loh~

Sasuke yang tadinya duduk bersebelahan dengan Karin berpindah tempat ke samping Gaara. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mengabsen seluruh warga XI.3 yang termasuk teman dekat Kakaks kelas anehnya.

"Ngapain lo duduk samping gue?" tanya Gaara memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Umm, lo nggak nganter pulang temen lo atau apa gitu?" tanya Sasuke sehalus mungkin dengan nada suaranya yang bisik-bisik menggoyahkan iman.

"Temen gue yang mana?" tanya Gaara sok fokus ke Shikamaru.

"Jangan pura-pura bego lah" jawab Sasuke tak kalah sok fokusnya ke Shikamaru.

"Dia pulangnya naik bus" lanjut Gaara.

"Gue kan bisa-"

"Denger ya. Gue nggak mungkin kasi temen gue dibonceng ma lo. Lo itu naik motornya kebut-kebutan. Kecuali lo mau pake vespa gue ya gue-"

"Nggak. Makasih!" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memasuki pintu bus berusaha menyelinap diantara penumpang bus yang memiliki aroma yang bervariasi. Selain harus berdamai dengan aneka aroma yang mengusik indra penciuman, Hinata juga harus berdamai dengan realita yang menegasan bahwa kursi udah pada berisi. Artinya, Hinata harus berdiri dan bergelantungan di gelantungan (?) yang telah dipersiapkan.

Agak khawatir juga sih kalo lagi di bus gini, belum lagi rok sekolahnya Hinata menyandang status 'pendek banget'. Berita di tv kan lagi gencar-gencarnya memberitakan kasus-kasus tak mengenakkan yang terjadi di bus gitu ya kan. Belum lagi di samping Hinata ada bapak-bapak dengan tampang yang gak beres. Ngeri lah pokoknya.

Untungnya, ada cowok anak SMP yang menjadi pembatas antara Hinata dan si bapak-bapak. Dari tampangnya si anak SMP ini sih manis banget. Ah, Hinata kembali mempertanyakan dirinya. Apa jangan-jangan dia beneran mengidap pedofilia ya? Sukanya yang adiks-adiks mulu -,-

"Eh, Kak Hinata?" sapa si anak SMP yang manis itu.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata sedikit membukukkan badannya dan memandang lekat-lekat si anak SMP yang manis ini.

"Aku Konohamaru loh, Kak. Tetangganya kak Naruto, calon adik iparnya Kakak" mulutnya anak SMP _men..._

"Oh, iya. Konohamaru. Pantesan kayak kenal gitu, ternyata... calon adik ipar ya, hehe"

Bus telah bergerak dan seseorang baru saja melompat masuk ke dalam bus yang membuat beberapa orang tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. Ibu-Ibu dan bapak-bapak berkomentar ' _Hati-hati nak, tadi nyaris banget',_ cewek-cewek SMA berkomentar ' _uuummmm, tiati duun'_ dengan suara manja dan cewek-cewek SMP berkomentar _'Kakak hati-hati dong, kalo aku ketabrak, hati aku juga ikut ketabrak loh'_. Sasuke mengusap keringatnya. Iya, Sasuke. Jadi, orang yang hampir nabrak orang sekalian nabrak hati tuh Sasuke.

Setelah mendapatkan nyawanya yang sempat berhamburan gara-gara berlari dari KHS menuju halte bus, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Gak tau nyari apaan, kalo nyari kursi kosong sih udah penuh tapi kalo nyari hati yang kosong...banyak kok.

Tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan objek yang dicari Sasuke. Rambut panjang, warna _antimainstream,_ nah..itu disono. Lagi berdiri samping anak SMP dan bapak-bapak. Sasuke berjalan pelan membelah lautan manusia penumpang bus menuju suatu tempat, lalu setibanya disana bahkan tempat bergelantungan (?) juga sudah penuh.

Gak ada jalan lain.

"Hmm..?" Konohamaru berbalik saat merasakan colekan di bahunya.

Konohamaru mengeryitkan kening saat mendapati anak SMA berambut aneh di belakangnya. Konohamaru menggerakkan alisnya memberikan isyarat ' _Ada perlu apa, Bang?'_ dan gerakan alis Konohamaru dibalas dengan gerakan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan seolah memberikan isyarat yang artinya ' _Minggir sono'_. Konohamaru tak ingin kalah begitu saja, Konohamaru kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala yang artinya ' _Ogah. Gue duluan yang disini'_ dan dibalas dengan tatapan mata dingin yang tajam, kalo diterjemahkan kira-kira artinya ' _Minggir ato lo gak bisa minggir lagi'_.

Hinata memutar pandangannya ke samping saat Konohamaru melangkah mundur dan digantikan oleh-

' _Adiks?'_ yang _stay cool_ sambil bergelantungan memadang ke depan, ke arah jendela bus.

"Ah, sial. Tiba-tiba disuruh ke rumah temen ngambil perlekangkapan, mana motor kehabisan bensin lagi. Untung ada bus deket sini" kata Sasuke tanpa ada yang bertanya sambil menggerakkan kerah kemejanya yang terlihat basah oleh keringat. Hayoo loh ah, siapa yang nyuruh ngambil perlengkapan sih?

' _Whaaattttt? Ini beneran dia kan?'_

"Eh? Anak kelas XI.3 kan?" tanya Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

' _Sebenernya lo gak kenal atau pura-pura gak kenal sih?'_ batin Hinata agak pengen nyubit pipi adiks yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hu'um" dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. Hinata baru sadar, ternyata suaranya adiks Sasuke tuh sesuatu yang sesuatu banget. Berat-berat gimana gitu . pengen bawa pullaaannnngggg.

Hanya percakapan singkat. Selanjutnya, tak ada kata yang keluar dari dua insan _random_ itu, yang satunya gak tahu harus ngapain dan yang satunya tetap mempertahan _imej_ 'pura-pura gak kenal'nya. Terkadang Hinata harus menunduk menyembunyikan senyumannya yang tidak bisa ia tahan, sementara Sasuke harus sering-sering memutar kepalanya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata sambil memutar otaknya untuk setidaknya berpikir 'enaknya ngomongin apaan gitu ya'

"Turun dimana?" Hinata merasa harus membalas pertanyaan Sasuke yang mengenali dirinya sebagai siswa kelas XI.3.

Sasuke berkedip berkali-kali.

' _Oh iya ya, gue mau turun dimana sih?'_

"Deket-deket sini" kata Sasuke sambil meraih iPhonenya.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke :**_ _Nyet. Temen lo ini rumahnya dimana sih?_

 _ **Sabaku Gaara :**_ _Makanya jangan sotoy._

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke :**_ _Cepetan._

 _ **Sabaku Gaara :**_ _Akatsuki Residence. Blok K, nomor 25._

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke :**_ _*Emoticon peluk* *emoticon kiss*_

"Huuueeekkkk...!" Gaara mual nyaris muntah.

"Kamu kenapa, _Beby_?" tanya Sakura ditengah-tengah rapat yang sedang berlangsung.

Sasuke melanjutkan aksi diam-diamnya sambil modus kalem. Tangan kanannya kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari dari saku celananya. Sebuah gantungan kunci _figure action_ _Buzz Lightyear_ dari salah satu film animasi terpopuler. Sasuke tetap menjaga kepalanya menghadap jendela bus tapi gerakan matanya mengawasi pergerakan tangannya yang diam-diam menyelinap ke arah ransel putih Hinata. Sasuke menarik pengait gantungan kunci tersebut kemudian menautkannya di salah satu res ransel Hinata.

Yap. Selesai.

"Aku duluan ya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian berlalu saat busnya berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Hinata turun dari bus dengan senyum lebar yang nyaris merobek bibirnya. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya.

Tak berapa jauh berjalan, Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Sinyal-sinyal antisipasi Hinata seakan menyala dan memberi kode ' _lo lagi diikutin sama orang'_. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

' _Apa jangan-jangan penguntit ya...'_

"Ini Blok K kan? Aku nyarinya blok L. Kayaknya bus emang berenti disini" eh, adiks juga turun dari bus.

' _Dia ngomong aku-kamu?'_

Saat orang yang biasanya ngomong pake lo-gue ngomong pake aku-kamu, disitulah tingkat baper semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Di pertigaan ujung sana belok kanan. Itu blok L" jawab Hinata melihat adiks Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tinggal di sekitar sini?" tanya adiks Sasuke.

"Blok K nomor 25" jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Lagi. Percakapan singkat lainnya selesai begitu saja. Mereka berjalan menikmati hari yang tidak terlalu menyengat, Hinata berjalan tak jauh di depan dan Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya sambil sok keren memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

"Disini" kata Hinata saat tiba di depan pagarnya.

"Iya..." kata Sasuke kemudian berlalu ke Blok L nggak tau mau ngapain disana.

Setelah kira-kira berjalan 100 meter dari rumah Hinata, Sasuke memilih duduk di bawah pohon di tepi jalan.

"Ini sebenernya gue lagi dimana sih" kata Sasuke pada pohon yang ada di sampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke masuk ke daerah sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Hinata memasuki rumahnya dan berteriak sekenceng mungkin. Jam segini rumahnya pasti masih kosong. Jadi teriak sampe teler juga gak masalah, palingan cuma mengudang perhatian tetangga atau perhatian adiks Sasuke untuk nolongin.

"Sumpah. Ini gue masih di dunia nyata kan?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyeret ransel putihnya menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju ke lantai 2 tempat markasnya berada.

"Eh? Apa nih?" tanya Hinata memandang sesuatu yang asing di ransel putihnya.

"Wihh,, _Buzz Lightyear_..!" seru Hinata nyaris loncat tapi takut jatuh. Lagi di tangga soalnya.

" _Disney Land_ Hongkong? Gaara kok gak cerita abis liburan ke Hongkong" Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan hadiah-hadiah gak jelas, siapa lagi kalau bukan kerjaan teman-temannya.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan langsung _take wenak position_ di kasurnya. Mengambil iPhone dan berniat berbagi kebahagiaan tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya saat membaca BBM Ino yang mengatakan-

 _ **Yamanaka Ino :**_ _Hin, kita lagi penggalangan dana buat acara kita. Rencananya mau ngumpulin baju bekas terus dijual murah. Kalo orang rumah kamu atau tetangga kamu punya baju bekas gak kepake lagi kasi kita aja ya._

"Hhhmmmmm...ngumpulin baju bekas ya..." kata Hinata tersenyum licik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segini dulu, Gengs.**

 **Tetep tungguin chap depan yaaa...**

 **Dan silahkan bercuap-cuap ria di kolom review.**

 ***kisskisskiss***


	7. Bazaar

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Bazaar"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang lain kini menyambangi dunia ini. Hari dimana mata ini selalu mencarimu dan hati ini selalu menanti getaran gelombang elektromagnetik saat kau berlalu, meski hanya sekedar berlalu. Mungkin akunya aja yang lebay atau mungkin kamu sudah ke dukun terdekat untuk ngirim ilmu hitam ke hati ini. Ahhh, entahlah. Sehari saja tak bertemu, hati ini sudah rindu kenceng maksimalsampe ngalahin kencengnya badai _Patricia_. Ah, andai kau tahu, wahai _andalan guweh_ yang disana.

" _Ishh,_ baca apaan sih?" tanya Hinata membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya.

" _Jijay_ banget tau gak!" sahut Ino sambil memandang _jijay_ ke orang _jijay_ yang membaca bacaan _jijay_. Pokoknya _jijay_.

"Blog gak jelas nih, mana pake foto gue segala" kata Gaara memperlihatkan layar iPhonenya kepada teman-temannya.

"Fans kamu, _Beb_?" tanya Shion dengan muka gak suka. Gak suka banget pokoknya.

"Hehe, iya. Udah biasa sih kayak gini" kata Gaara sambil mengeliminasi sosis bentuk gurita di kotak bento Hinata.

"Kamu yakin ini bukan _homo_? _Isshh,_ nama panggilan kamu tuh ' _Beby Gaaracuu'_. Ini apaan nih, _andalan guweh_. Pasti yang bikin homo nih" cerocos Sakura menghakimi.

"Ya sambungin aja lagi, ' _Beby Gaaracu andalan guweh'_ " Matsuri menengahi cari aman.

"Pokoknya kamu jangan sampe mau digodain _homo_. Cewek-cewek di kelas XI.3 masih pada gadis, ngapain kamu ngelirik _homo_?" tanya Shion manyun.

"Ah, makin ngawur aja sih kalian. Mending kalian jadi presenter acara gosip aja deh. Hobinya gede-gedein masalah, kompor banget" lanjut Gaara meraih potongan ayam di piring Shion.

" _Beby Gaaracu andalan guweh,_ pokoknya kamu gak boleh punya pacar. Mau itu cowok atau cewek, kita gak bakalan biarin. Ngerti?" Hinata mengancam pake sumpit depan muka unyunya _Beby Gaaracu andalan guweh_. Gila, makin panjang aja namanya.

"Terus temen kalian yang paling cakep ini kudu hidup gimana? Nikah sama guling dan anaknya bantal, gitu?" tanya Gaara gak terima dan kali ini doi nyambar brokoli di kotak bento Sakura.

"Eh, eh. Aku punya cerita nih..." sahut Hinata gak mau denger kisah cinta Gaara, guling dan bantal.

"Apaan?" sahut yang lain bersamaan, gak termasuk Gaara pastinya.

"Tentang adiks Sasuke" kata Hinata dengan nada sepelan mungkin. Takut ada yang denger _cyin_.

"Ah, dia mulu. Kamu gak bosen apa ngomongin adiks mulu" kata Ino geleng-geleng dugem.

"Kenapa? Dia ganti dp lagi? dp-nya cakep? Atau dia bikin status alay lagi?" tanya Shion bosan. Sekedar info nih gengs, akhir-akhir ini tuh adiks Sasuke labil banget. Status terakhirnya tuh bikin cewe-cewek di dunia ini baper sampe meleleh dan bikin belepotan, *eh. Statusnya sih simpel aja, cuma sekedar kalimat " _Pengen jalan sama pacar tapi eh lupa, ternyata gak punya pacar"_. Kalo kisah asmaranya adiks Sasuke adalah sebuah makalah, maka di bagian penutup bagian kesimpulan, kisah asmara adiks Sasuke tuh masih "kosong". _You know,_ kosong? Iya, gak ada yang ngisi. Bahasa pembelaannya sih _single_ dan bahasa gak enaknya 'jomblo'.

"Kemaren aku pulang bareng dia pake bus" lanjut Hinata kalem.

"Adiks Sasuke?" Tanya Shion memastikan. Hinata ngangguk.

"Sama kamu?" Sakura pun ingin memastikan. Hinata bikin pose OK pake jari. Ngerti kan pose ini? Jaman kita alay sering _selfie_ pake gaya beginian kok. Familiar yaaa,

"Pake Bus?" Ino menahan sendok nasi yang akan berlabuh di mulutnya. Hinata senyum ganjen.

"Berdua?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya nggak lah, _Beb._ Ini tuh bus, gak mungkin berdua" Shion menyadarkan Gaara.

"Jadi, Adiks Sasuke pulang sama kamu pake bus tapi gak berdua?" yap, Matsuri merangkum seluruh pertanyaan menjadi satu.

"Iyah"

"GAK MUNGKIN...! hahaha" teriak yang lain bersamaan sambil dorong-dorong. Punya temen yang kebiasaannya kayak gini emang bikin tersiksa, kalo seneng dorong-dorong dan kalo ketawa sampe mukul-mukul.

"Ish, serius" Hinata meletakkan kotak bentonya.

"Kamu jangan kebanyakan ngayal deh, Hin. Khawatir nih kita sama kondisi psikologis kamu. Suka tuh sewajarnya aja, jangan sampe kamu sakit hati nantinya" nasihat Ino.

"Ah, kalian gitu ah. Serius deh. Kemarin dia ikut rapat gak?" tanya Hinata mencari celah pembenaran.

"Kemarin dia emang agak telat dateng sih tapi dia pamitan pengen pulang ngambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan" sahut Sakura.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia modusin aku kali yah?" tanya Hinata pada pohon sambil sok mikir.

"Pasti kamu sering ngayal jalan bareng sama adiks Sasuke ya kan? _Iishh,_ ulet bulu, dasar" kata Shion nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Kalo menghayal sih rutin tapi masih dalam kadar normal kok" kata Hinata santai sambil menyuapi Gaara yang sudah pasang mulut dari tadi. Sumpah, sebenernya Gaara ngapain dari tadi -,-

"Ngayal apaan? Duduk berdua di taman menikmati taburan bintang di kelamnya langit malam. Gak digigit nyamuk tuh?" tanya Matsuri.

"Atau lari-larian kejar-kejaran di taman bunga dan pas ketangkep main gelitikan dan pas selesai gelitikan saling pandang dan ciuman, gitu?" wissshhh, Ino _straigh to the point banget_.

"Gak kok. Cuma menghayal nikah sama adiks dan punya anak aja sih"

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

"Lanjut makan gih, orang gila jangan didengerin" Sakura menyadarkan temannya sementara Hinata hanya berusaha menabahkan hati.

"Denger-denger kepanitiaan pengen ngumpulin baju bekas ya? Itu mau diapain sih?" tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Oh iya. Jadi kita bakalan jual baju bekas, yah sebagai salah satu usaha ngumpulin dana awal acara kita sih" sahut Ino selaku koordinator dana dan usaha.

"Kalian udah kumpul belum?" tanya Gaara menyudahi makannya dengan minum air dari botol Sakura. Cowok gak modal, dasar.

Sakura dan yang lainnya menggeleng pelan.

" _Uuummmm_ , ituuu...kan semua orang ngumpulin baju bekas nih. _Uummmm..._ itu, adiks ngumpulin baju bekas juga gak?" tanya Hinata salting sambil narik-narik dasi Gaara. Awas mati kecekek _beby Gaaracu andalan kitah._

"Kayaknya sih" kata Sakura santai membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Aku pengen dong bajunya adiks Sasuke"

" _Uhhhuukkk...uhuuukkkk..._ gue keselek, air mana air..." Matsuri gelagapan.

" _Iisshh,_ Hinata ih. Ngapaain gitu?" Shion sewot melihat temannya terbang tinggi cuma gara-gara adiks kelas. Saking tingginya, diperkirakan Hinata sudah berada di alam baka dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

"Pengen punya ajah, hehehe" kata Hinata sambil melebarkan aksi saltingnya. Dasi Gaara yang tadinya cuma ditarik-tarik sekarang mulai digigit-gigit.

"Yaoloh, Hin. Jadi orang yang jatuh cinta jangan kelewat aneh lah. Bajunya adiks pengen kamu apain?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata dari dasi _beby_ Gaara.

"Cuma pengen dimiliki aja sih. Kalo orangnya gak bisa aku miliki, cukup bajunya aja. Sebagai kenang-kenangan di masa mendatang kalo aku pernah suka banget cowok. Kalo mau minta sendiri kan gak nyambung juga. Aku mah apa atuh, cuma kayak _flat shoes_ yang gak punya hak. Simpelnya, aku ini siapanya?" kata Hinata sambil melow dan nyender di sandaran kursi, tadinya sih pengen nyeder sama Gaara tapi Gaara udah keburu _change position_. Ngeri sama Hinata yang lagi salting.

"Terus kalo kamu udah punya pengen diapain? Dipeluk-peluk gitu? _Iihhhh,_ kamu kayak psikopat tau gak" kata Matsuri ngeri.

"Aku emang psikopat. Psikopat cintanya adiks"

"Yaelah. Nyesel gue nanyanya"

" _Beby Gaaracu andalan guweh,_ kamu gak apa-apa kan kalo aku sama adiks Sasuke?" tanya Hinata memandang Gaara yang sesak nafas kecekik dasi sendiri.

"Iya, Hinata, iya. Ambil aja deh muanyah. Muanyah ambil aja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu (n) waktunya Ibadah dan _request_ sama Tuhan minta dijodohin sama kamu. Kalo Tuhan maunya kamu sama aku, pacar kamu bisa apa? bisa apa, hah?

Hari minggu telah tiba, libur telah tiba tapi tidak berlaku bagi panita acara KHS, mereka sekarang berkumpul di sekitar pantai Konoha untuk berjualan baju bekas dengan harga miring dan tak jarang harga miring yang sudah miring masih harus dimiringkan lagi. _Anything for money but money for life not life for money._

Beberapa siswa telah mengumpulkan baju bekas mereka, meskipun ada yang mengumpulkan baju semasa mereka balita. Gapapalah, kali aja ada pembeli yang punya anak balita atau punya tetangga yang anaknya masih balita atau anaknya udah pada dewasa tapi pengen punya baju balita.

"Kaks, semangat banget ya pagi ini" sapa Sasori ke Kaks Ino.

"Iya dong, diks. Jangan cuma sabun cuci aja yang Total, kita juga kudu total" kata Ino sambil membuka bungkusan plastik berisi baju bekas naksnaks (anak-anak) KHS.

"Kak Ino, kemarin aku udah kumpul kaos" kata adiks Sasuke menghampiri untuk membantu Kakaks Ino.

"Oh iya, Sakura yang _handle_ kan?" tanya Ino pake tampang bego dan direspon dengan anggukan ganteng oleh adiks Sasuke.

"Tapi kayaknya gak ada deh, Kak. Dikantongan bagian sana juga gak ada, apa jangan-jangan kececer kali ya?" tanya adiks Sasuke keterheranan (?)

"Atau jangan-jangan udah laku kali yaa" kata Shion nimbrung dengan senyum-senyum yang nggak tahu kenapa pokoknya nggak tahu kenapa nih ya bikin adiks Sasuke curiga sampe level _to the max_.

Masih di hari yang sama. Hari yang penuh kedamaian dan penuh rencana-rencana indah yang kadang berakhir menjadi wacana belaka. Contohnya, hari sabtu bikin rencana pengen bersih-bersih kamar eh, pas hari H dateng malah terjebak dalam kata penuh kenikmatan bernama _oversleep._

Udah jam 10 pagi tapi Hinata belum niat keluar dari dekapan mantan- eh, maksudnya dekapan selimut hangat. _Guess what?_ Hinata merasa tidurnya menjadi lebih berkualitas 1000% dengan mengenakan kaosnya adiks Sasuke.

 _WHAT?_

Iya, Hinata tidur pake kaosnya adiks Sasuke. Kaos hitam ukuran XL dengan tulisan _Spyderbilt_ di bagian depannya. Kebayang gak? Hinata yang biasanya pake kaos ukuran S aja masih longgar dan sekarang pake kaos ukuran XL? Kaos ukuran XL-nya juga kaos _pattern_ cowok. Kalo sama Hinata, kaosnya adiks Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi multifungsi, jadi daster bisa, jadi handuk bisa, jadi dress bisa dan jadi penghilang rasa kangen juga bisa. Bisa banget malah.

"Wanginya enak banget sih..." kata Hinata pelan sambil menghirup aroma kaosnya adiks Sasuke.

"Kenapa ya, kita selalu jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang gak bisa kita miliki?" tanya Hinata pada fotonya bersama adiks Sasuke di perpus.

"Pengen deh besok-besok pas aku bangun kamu ada di samping aku" Iya, Hinata, iyaaa. Katanya temen-temen kamu, ambil aja muanyaahhh (ambil aja semuanya).

Hinata meninggalkan kamarnya menuju taman belakang untuk sarapan pada jam yang salah. Masih setia dengan kaos hitamnya adiks dan celana panjang kain abu-abu, Hinata membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi taman belakang dan rumahnya. Bergabung dengan Neji dan Hiashi yang sedang menggosipkan berita politik di koran, Hanabi yang memberi makan kelinci peliharannya dan Hotaru yang sibuk oles ini itu pada makanan.

"Pagi _gaaeeesss..._ " sapa Hinata keterlaluan.

"Baju baru ya?" tanya Hotaru sebagai yang paling peka. Seingatnya, selama Hinata dilahirkan ke bumi pertiwi, Hinata tidak pernah memiliki riwayat obesitas tapi kenapa sekarang pake baju kedodoran yang gedenya tega banget?

"Hihi, iya dong, Ma" kata Hinata cengengesan mengambil kursi di samping Neji.

"Beli dimana? Jelek amat, cocoknya jadi kain pel nih!" komentar Neji nyakitin.

"Ihh, ini baju bagus ya, Kak. Belinya aja mahal banget" iyalah, mahal banget. Gak salah orang OSIS nyimpen Yamanaka Ino di bagian dana usaha, naluri rentenirnya kuat banget gila. Sampe temen sendiri diporotin. Terpaksa Hinata harus hemat jajan akhir-akhir ini, ahh.. inikah cinta. Bisa ngelakuin segalanya dan bisa bikin bego di segala suasana.

"Beli di _online shop_ ya, Kak?" tanya Hanabi menggendong kelinci putihnya.

"Ini tuh baju paling _unlimited_ sedunia. Bisa dapet karena anugerah yang Maha Kuasa. Udah ya, kalo ada yang masih nanya aku _no comment_ aja"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam (n) keadaan dimana jaringan internet lagi kenceng, angin malam juga udah kenceng dan rasa kangen kamu gak kalah kencengnya.

Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin perpaduan antara tidur siangnya lama, abis minum kopi dan otak gak bisa di _shut down_ gara-gara mikirin adiks Sasuke. Lelah memandang iPhone yang hanya menampilkan notifikasi-notifikasi gapen (gak penting) lainnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk nyalain laptop dan _re-watch_ anime favorit. Noragami, misalnya.

"Sebelum ketemu adiks, pengennya punya pacar dewa tapi setelah ketemu adiks pengennya punya pacar manusia biasa aja deh"

Di tengah-tengah keberlangsungan kegiatan nonton Noragami yang menampilkan adegan Yato yang malu-malu dengan wajah merahnya yang bikin pengen nyium tembok, iPhonenya Hinata bunyi. Dari tipe-tipe nada notifikasinya sih kayaknya BBM.

 _ **Kling**_

 _ **Kling**_

 _ **Kling**_

 _ **Kling**_

 _ **Kling**_

 _Wuih,_ bunyinya sampe 5 kali. Hinata mengabaikan pesona _charming_ nya Yato dan lebih memilih cek ombak dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengan iPhonenya.

" _Healaahh,_ _broadcast_ ternyata. Dari Ino, Naruto, Sai, Kiba dan Sa-, adiks Sasuke?"

Awalnya Hinata berniat mengabaikan pesan ngeselin yang dikirim ke semua orang tapi ternyata adiks Sasuke juga ikut ngirim. Ada yang aneh dengan pesan adiks, biasanya kan yaa, pesan _broadcast_ itu ada tanda kayak toa-nya gitu kan ya? Tapi pesannya adiks Sasuke tuh gak ada. Cuma kayak pesan bbm biasa, pesan yang di _copy_ terus di _paste_ dan dikirim. Jangan-jangan... Ah, bikin baper tengah malam aja nih.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : _Met malem, gaess, kalian yang disanah. Udah pada tidur belum nih? Atau udah pada asik mimpiin balikan sama mantan? Kita gak mau ganggu mimpi indah kalian kok, kita cuma mau nginfoin kalo kita dari kepanitiaan acara KHS lagi ngadain bazaar antar besok malam di jam makan malam (jam 07-sampe jam 11) kita gak berani sampe subuh gaes, soalnya takut begal. Nah, menunya adalah ayam rica-rica, sapi rica-rica, bubur kacang ijo, sate, ayam bakar, dan ikan bakar. Kita tunggu pesenan kaleean ya gaeesss. Salam anget seanget senyuman mantan, panitia acara._

Hinata mengeryitkan kening, tulisan alay dan merusak citra perdagangan tanah air kayak gini gak mungkin banget adiks Sasuke yang nulis. Hinata yakin berjuta-juta persen, ini pasti kerjannya Naruto nih, secara Naruto adalah koordinator divisi informasi dan komunikasi dan sialnya adiks Sasuke terpaksa ngirim pesan yang sama. _Baiduwei,_ meski ini cuma pesan brotkes yang dikirim ke semua orang, Hinata agak kesel dengan kata-kata mantan disana. Pokoknya adiks Sasuke tuh cuma punya Hinata. Gak boleh yang lain.

"Bales ah" Hinata mulai mengetik pesan.

 **Hyuuga Hinata :** Mas-mas _delivery-_ nya yang nganter siapa nih?

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

20 menit

 _Read. Sedang menulis pesan..._

"Maksudnya kamu bales pesan aku lama-lama biar apa sih? Biar keliatan cakep gitu?"

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Gak tau juga sih, pesen aja dulu.

Dengan sigap, Hinata menutup aplikasi BBM dan menuju daftar kontak untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Hmmm...kenapa?_ " sahut seseorang di seberang telpon.

"Kalian beneran ngadain bazaar antar?" tanya Hinata antusias.

" _Iya, ini lagi nge-list bahan-bahannya. Ah, kenapa juga si ketos jadiin aku koordinator divisi konsumsi, untung aja ada Kiba yang bisa diandelin. Kenapa nanya-nanya? Pesen doonng,.._ " rengek Sakura.

"Bisa asal yang nganter ke rumah adiks Sasuke. Aku pesen ayam rica-rica" Hyuuga Hinata, 17 tahun, sudah mandi dan memiliki keahlian khusus dalam modus kalem apapun situasinya.

" _Oke, ibu Modus_ "

Tit. Telepon di tutup.

 **Hyuuga Hinata** : Aku udah pesen sama Sakura.

 **Uchiha Sasuke** : Pesen lagi aja, sama aku juga bisa pesen.

 **Hyuuga Hinata** __: Lain kali deh.

 _Read._

Kapok.

Salpic. (salah piccah/salah pecah/ salah strategi)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang bagi Hinata. Gak sabar banget nunggu jam 7 malam, kebayang gak adiks Sasuke dateng nganterin makanan? Kalo perlu makan berdua deh. Duuhh, pikiran kok makin keluyuran kemana-mana sih.

"Gimana, gimana?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Iya, dia mau. Aku udah cop adiks Sasuke bagian yang nganterin ke _Akatsuki Residence, Blok K nomor 25_ " kata Sakura mantap sambil pamer jempol.

"Ah, kamu emang temen _andalan guweh_ banget deh" kata Hinata sambil peluk-peluk gemes.

Adiks Sasuke seharian nggak keliatan. Kalo mau pake logika bapernya Hinata sih, hari ini adiks bolos sekolah untuk nyalon karena mau ke rumahnya Hinata tapi kalo pake teori realitas sosial, hari ini Sasuke _full_ ada di sekolah tapi cuma di kelas dan selebihnya di ruang OSIS dan pulang sekolah langsung bantu-bantu ke rumah Sakura, markasnya acara hari ini.

"Katanya Kiba, adiks Sasuke dan yang lainnya udah ada di rumah aku sekarang lagi bantu-bantu kupas bawang dan bumbu lainnya" kata Sakura pada Hinata saat mereka menuju parkiran.

" _Pleaseee,_ dia yang anterin ke rumah" kata Hinata merengek.

"Iya, Hinata, iya. _Please_ deh, cukup hati kamu aja yang udah tertutup untuk cinta yang lain tapi kuping kamu jangan" Sakura mulai kesel.

"Iya deh, iyaaa.."

Akhirnya, malam pun tiba dan warga tertidur, _werewolf_ pun mulai beraksi. Eh, becanda deng, ini bukan telegram.

Malam pun tiba, beberapa mas-mas _delivery_ dadakan mulai beraksi dan beberapa pemesan bazaar juga nggak mau ketinggalan beraksi. Hinata misalnya, nyempetin sampoan dan pake _conditioner_ biar rambut semakin badai, dikeringin dan dicatok dikit dan bagian bawahnya dibikin _curly-curly_ unyu dan jangan lupa tambahin vitamin biar semakin sehat. Setelah rambut beres, kini Hinata beralih ke wajahnya. Cuma bedak tipis sih tapi dibikin lebay karena ditambah _blush_ on dan terakhir adalah _lip balm_ andalan pemberian Ino. Iya, Ino, Ino yang itu tuh. Ah,sudahlah. Malam ini kaosnya adiks Sasuke di lemari dulu. Masa iya pake kaosnya sementara yang punya mau dateng, ntar dikiranya psikopat cinta lagi. Harga diri sis, harga diri.

"Kaaaaaaaakkkkk, maakaaaaaannnn..." teriakan Hanabi menggelegar di seluruh sudut kediaman Hyuuga.

"Maaf ya, kalian makan duluan aja. Hinata lagi nunggu makanan dari temen yang penggalangan dana" kata Hinata membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jambu.

"Kalau sudah lewat jam 8 dan belum datang cepat makan ya, nanti sakit" kata Hiashi memperingati.

"Iya, Pa. Hinata ke depan dulu ya" ke depan ruang keluarga nonton tv sambil nunggu adiks Sasuke.

"Kak, rambutnya lucu deh. Itu diapain?" tanya Hanabi yang menyadari ke-alay-an Kakaknya.

"Oh, lagi iseng nyoba catokan rambutnya Mama, eh ternyata malah jadi unyu gini" ngeleesssshhhhh.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga udah pada kenyang, kecuali Hinata. Sengaja pengen sisain ruang untuk makanan yang dibawa sama adiks Sasuke, meski dibayar sih _but it's okay_ lah. Pokoknya yang penting adiks Sasuke.

 _ **Ting...tong...**_

Bel berbunyi.

"Belnya bunyi noh, buruan makan" kata Neji yang sibuk baca buku telenovela depan tv.

 _Yes._

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menyempatkan diri ngaca di pantulan keramik. Benerin rambut, benerin poni, benerin segalanya lah. Belum buka pintu aja, rasanya Hinata udah terserang serangan salting secara _full force_. Sakura dan yang lainnya pernah memberi saran kepada Hinata untuk bersikap biasa saja kalo lewat atau papasan sama adiks, biar elegan gitu katanya. Jangan kayak kemarin yang sampe peluk tiang dan hampir bikin Gaara meregang nyawa gara-gara dasi. Terus, jawaban Hinata apa? dengan polosnya, gadis berambut panjang itu berkata-

"Asal kalian tahu ya, ngeliat adiks dari jauh aja tuh bumi rasanya langsung miring, bikin aku susah jalan dan rasanya pengen jatuh aja. Belum lagi kalo udah deket, jantung rasanya kayak lomba perkusi aja. Sampe bisa kedengeran sama tetangga sebelah"

Oke. Cukup. Kita kembali ke cerita dimana Hinata bersiap membuka knop pintu.

 _ **Kreeettt...**_

"Selamat malam..." sapa seseorang di depan pintu dengan kresek putih di tangannya yang dipastikan sebagai ayam rica-rica.

"Eh?"

"Kak Hinata, kan? Ayam rica-rica?" tanya Deidara memeriksa catatannya.

"I-iya" kata Hinata mengangguk dan senyum paksa.

"Agak susah juga nemuin rumahnya, Kakaks. Mpe nyasar muter-muter" tambah Sasori.

"Tapi udah tau kan rumahnya dimana. Kalian gak masuk dulu, minum gitu?" tanya Hinata menawarkan sambil menyerahkan selembar uang kertas.

"Gak usah deh, Kaks. Masih banyak yang harus dianterin kalo kemaleman takuuuuuutttt..." jawab si Deidara pake muka sok imut sambil nyari kembalian buat Kaks Hinata.

"Kembaliannya ambil aja, lagian udah jauh-jauh ke sini. Makasih ya..." kata Hinata saat Sasori dan Deidara pamit undur diri.

Sedih? Iya.

Nyesek? Banget.

Berasa sesak nafas tapi gak punya riwayat asma? Sumpeh, iya banget.

Hinata menutup pintu rumahnya dan melangkah menuju dapur. Perutnya yang tadinya lapar dan cacing sudah bakar-bakar ban meminta makan rasanya sirna begitu saja. Entah Sasori dan Deidara yang punya kemampuan ajaib bisa bikin orang kenyang secara instan atau hal lain. Hal lain berupa adiks Sasuke yang diharapkan ternyata tidak datang.

' _Harusnya aku tahu kalau Sasuke cuma mengiyakan permintaan Sakura yang cerewet untuk cari aman'_ batin Hinata berusaha berpositip tinking.

"Udah dateng? Kenapa temannya gak disuruh masuk?" tanya Hotaru.

"Nggak, Ma. Mereka buru-buru" jawab Hinata lesu.

"Yaudah makan gih, kamu udah sampe loyo gitu" sahut Neji.

Yasudahlah. Daripada makanannya sia-sia mending makan aja. Hinata mengambil piring dan tiba-tiba sesuatu membasahi tangan putihnya. Iya, Hinata gak sengaja meneteskan air mata. Anggap saja ada orang yang kupas bawang deket-deket sini. Saking pedesnya, hati juga ikutan pedes dan akhirnya air mata menjadi reaksi pedesnya hati yang sebenarnya gara-gara bukan adiks Sasuke yang nganterin. Hinata tiba-tiba jadi teringat dengan status _alay_ -nya Gaara ' _Gak berdarah tapi sakit'_. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata, gak berdarah tapi sakit _right here deep inside this kokoro._

Sementara itu, beberapa menit sebelum mas-mas _delivery_ mulai beraksi...

"Hah? Kok gue?" Sasuke protes dengan tenang.

"Soalnya yang paling tahu tentang area kota bagian selatan, _Konoha Resindence_ dan sekitarnya itu lo, jadi lo yang dapat _job_ bagian sana" kata si ketos sotoy, Yahiko, yang tiba-tiba nongol mengacaukan suasana.

"Tapi Kak Sakura udah ngasih gue job nganterin ke bagian _Akatsuki Residence_ "

"Nggak bisa. Daerah kota bagian utara dan sekitaran _Akatsuki Residence_ gak seberapa yang pesen. Banyakan di kota bagian Selatan. Lo bareng Gaara gih, dia bawa mobil. Biar bisa nampung banyak" lanjut si ketos.

"Lah, masa sama gue?" si Gaara ikutan protes.

"Oke, sudah ditentukan. Kota bagian Selatan tanggung jawab Gaara dan Sasuke, bagian Utara Deidara dan Sasori, bagian Timur Naruto dan Kiba, bagian Barat Sai dan Shikamaru" buset, sampe Shikamaru, si ketua panitia juga dibawa-bawa.

Yahiko, ketos paling _antimainstream_ sepanjang sejarah per-ketos-an KHS, gak ada yang berani cuap-cuap lagi kalo doi yang udah angkat bicara. _Pierching-_ nya ngeri _gaes._

Di dalam mobil sepanjang perjalan, Gaara dan Sasuke gak banyak ngomong. Paling banter cuma cerita tentang temen-temen sekolah mereka jaman SMP, ngomongin tentang destinasi _hiking_ atau mendaki yang lagi _hits_ dan ngomongin-

"Lo kenapa ngotot pengen nganter ke _Akatsuki Residence_?" tanya Gaara duduk santai menikmati angin malam saat mereka membiarkan kaca mobil terbuka.

"Soalnya gur udah janji sama Kak Sakura, janji nganterin ke sana" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Serius cuma itu?" tanya Gaara memadang penjual somai di pinggir jalan, kayaknya sih enak.

"Iyalah. Gue ini cowok, gue udah janji masa gak jadi sih" Sasuke melancarkan pembelaan.

"Janji sama Sakura apa sama temennya Sakura? Dasar bacrit lo ah" tanya Gaara nahan tawa. Bacrit (banyak cerita)

"Becandaan lo gak lucu tau gak. Sono, anterin yang punya. Siapa sih namanya, Kisame nih, pesen 4 porsi, sono anterin"

Jam 10 malam, mas-mas _delivery_ dadakan udah pada kembali ke peraduannya, ke rumahnya Sakura.

"Terima kasih, kerja bagus!" dan si ketos pun menghilang.

" _Thank you_ banget sama temen-temen yang udah mau bantu hari ini" kata Ino sambil bungkuk-bungkuk sehabis ngitungin duit.

"Naahhh, ini ada satu bungkus satu orang. Kita laper nih nunggu kalian buat makan bareng" Shion nongol bawa bungkusan makanan dibantu Kiba.

"Kak, gue pengen ayam rica-rica" kata Sasuke _request_.

"Apa sih yang nggak buat adiks Sasuke yang udah bantu banyak hari ini..." kata Shion sambil menyerahkan plastik makanan yang bertuliskan ayam rica.

"Lo balik gak?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang lagi tepar di bawah AC. Sasuke sih enak, nyetir doang. Lah, _Beby Gaaracu andalan guweh_ mah apa atuh. Udah kayak _sales_ _door to door_ aja bawa-bawa makanan. Hiks.

"Nggak. Gue nginep aja, males pulang. Lo kalo mau pulang bawa aja mobilnya" kata Gaara mulai buka kaos pamer _body_ yang _ehhmm..._

"Sip"

Adiks Sasuke pamitan pulang duluan saat yang lain tengah makan bersama. Alasannya dicariin Mama disuruh cepet pulang, takut ketangkep tante-tante girang. Adiks memasuki mobil dan meletakkan bungkusan makanan di jok di sampingnya dan mengemudikan mobil menuju-

 _ **Ting...tong...**_

"Selamat malam" kata adiks Sasuke sedikit bungkuk.

"Iya?" tanya Neji dengan muka setengah teler. Nyaris jam 11 malam.

"Rumahnya Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya adiks.

"Iya, benar. Ada apa nih?"

" _Sorry,_ Bang. Dateng malem-malem, kami dari panitia bazaar antar KHS yang lagi penggalangan dana" kata adiks Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tadi bukannya udah ada yang dateng ya?" tanya Neji mulai curiga.

"Hinata kayaknya pesen dua, Bang"

"Yaudah masuk dulu" kata Neji mempersilahkan adiks Sasuke masuk ke ruang tamu. Sementara Neji menuju kamar Hinata untuk memberikan laporan kedatangan makhluk asing, adiks Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Tak jarang, adiks Sasuke senyum-senyum cakep waktu melihat bingkai foto yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Terlebih saat mata adiks Sasuke fokus kepada foto anak kecil yang dicurigai sebagai Hinata kecil. Tak hanya itu, adiks bahkan ngeluarin hempong untuk jepret foto Hinata beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Ishh..isshh...iisshhhh..._

 **Tok..tok...**

"Hinata, ada yang dateng noh. Kayaknya sih orang gak jelas" teriak Neji dari balik pintu kamar.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan panggilan kakak sepupu ngeselinnya itu. Ia hanya meratapi dirinya dan chat Sakura yang mengatakan-

" _Sorry banget, Hin. Tadi sih adiks mau nganterin tapi tiba-tiba si Yahiko sotoy itu dateng sok ngatur dan adiks kebagian nganterin ke bagian Selatan"_

"Kayaknya Hinatanya udah tidur deh" kata Neji menghampiri adiks Sasuke.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, minta tolong dikasi ke Hinata, Bang" kata adiks Sasuke sambil menyodorkan bungkusan makanan yang seharusnya adalah jatah makannnya.

" _Hmmm..._ " lagi-lagi, kayaknya malam ini penyakit curigaannya Neji kambuh.

Adiks Sasuke nangkep sinyal-sinyal curiga dari bang Neji. Oleh karena itu, adiks Sasuke membuka bungkusan makanan tersebut dan mengambil sepotong daging dan memakannya.

"Gak ada racunnya kok, Bang" kata Sasuke polos setelah menelan apa yang ia makan.

"Oh iya" akhirnya si Neji yakin.

"Minta tolong banget ini buat Hinata ya, Bang. Maksudnya-" adiks menggantung kata-katanya.

"Iya bocah. Gak bakalan gua makan dah ah"

Adiks Sasuke pamitan.

Pulang dengan perut keroncongan.

Belum makan dari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata bangun dengan mata bengkak. Jangan tanya kenapa, semuanya karena adiks Sasuke dan ayam rica-rica tapi saat ditanya kenapa nangis, Hinata menjadikan _film_ sebagai alasannya. Pendusta kau anak muda, pendustaaaahhh.

"Oh iya, tadi malem ada anak panitia bazaar antar yang dateng bawa ayam rica-rica" kata Neji begitu melihat adik sepupunya tiba di meja makan dengan muka dan mood yang sama ancurnya.

"Hmmm..." Hinata duduk dan berniat menuang susu.

"Katanya pastiin itu untuk Hinata, dikiranya mau aku makan apa. Gak tau aja dia kalo aku lagi dalam program diet ketat, ckckck" kata si Neji ngoceh.

"Siapa yang bawa, Kak?" tanya Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Cowok dan pake mobil yang kayak familiar banget" jawab Neji.

"Palingan _Beby_ Gaara aku" kata Hinata cuek.

"Bukan"

"Naruto?"

"Bukan juga, keliatannya dia anaknya pinter tapi rada gak beres gitu" komentar Neji.

"Rambutnya item?" tanya Hinata mulai antusias.

"Iya, item kayak abis di _toning_ "

"Modelnya aneh? kayak pantat ayam gitu?"

"Gak tau, dia pake topi"

"Matanya juga item?" deg-degan dimulai.

"Item banget, kayak kriminal lah dia"

"Tinggi, cakep, mancung, bibirnya merah?"

"Hinata, kakak sepupumu ini normal. Ngapain nanya-nanya cowok cakep atau nggak. Tuh, makanannya ada di pemanas"

Hinata segera membuka _micro wave_ dan mendapatkan makanan yang telah di pindahkan ke dalam wadah yang intinya bukan plastik.

"Ada surat juga kayaknya, itu kantongan plastiknya di rak piring"

Hinata beralih ke kresek putih dengan kertas warna biru di dalamnya. Kertas biru ukuran 10x10cm dengan tulisan-

 _Eat well :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gila, udah chap 7 aja dan gak ada kejelasan gini, haha.**

 **Makasih banget sama temen-temen reader gak sabaran yang menantikan lanjutan fic guweh ini, hehe**

 **Jangan jenuh dengan fic amburadul ini yea, gaeesss**

 **Dan tetep tungguin chapter depan,**

 **Silahkan berkicau di kolom review dan siapa tuh yang review kalo authornya tukang gombal.**

 **Akohh gagh getohh kakaaa... haha**

 ***seeunextchap**


	8. Milk, Shoes, Library, and Cafe

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Milk, Shoes, Library and Cafe"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Datang ke sekolah kecepetan dan guru yang dengar-dengar bisik tetangga katanya nggak masuk (n) suatu situasi dan kondisi yang begitu sempurna untuk bergosip bareng temen di depan kelas.

"Aku _move on_ aja deh" kata Hinata memulai pembicaraan dengan wajah lesu.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Sakura _shock_.

"Serius? Masa mundur gitu aja sih?" Shion pun keliatan nggak nyangka pejuang tangguh tak tahu malu sejenis Hinata mutusin untuk nyerah.

"Aku sama Adiks tuh ibarat koneksi internet yang _not responding_. Kalo _not_ _responding_ -nya kelamaan mending aku _disconnect_ aja. Dari pada nunggu nggak jelas" lanjut Hinata masih dengan wajah lesu yang bersandar di bahu Ino.

"Padahal menurut aku nih ya, kamu sama Adiks Sasuke tuh udah cocok banget. Ya, meskipun beda umur sih tapi cuma setahun doang _keles_. Lagian kamu masih _baby face_ kok" Ino berusaha menyemangatkan.

"Hin, denger yah. Kalo kamu mau mundur cuma gara-gara umur, pacaran itu nggak penting beda usia, beda agama, beda latar belakang sosial atau apalah, yang paling penting tuh beda jenis kelamin. Semangat dong!" Matsuri pun merasa sedikit aneh melihat Hinata yang biasanya banyak gerakan tambahan kini menjadi sedikit kalem.

"Bukan gara-gara itu. Aku rasa aku masih bisa ngelakuin banyak hal selain ngejar-ngejar adiks, aku gak mau jatuh untuk orang yang gak peduli. Mama aku susah payah ngajarin aku berdiri dan berjalan!" baper pagi, _men_.

"Aku mah apa atuh, disapa kamu duluan aja langsung ngadain syukuran" kata Matsuri mengeryitkan alis sambil membaca stasus yang Hinata buat tadi malam.

"Iya. Apalah aku, mungkin menurutnya aku ini tak cantik, tak menarik dan juga tak asik" kata Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Hinata memutuskan untuk _move on_ dan pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Bukan cuma sekedar pembicaraan kabar galau adanya niat Hinata untuk _move_ _on_ tapi juga berita-berita _hot news_ lainnya seperti tetangga apartemen yang bawa cowok cakep nginep. Pembicaraan yang tadinya berapi-api dan membuat malaikat pencatat amal buruk sibuk mencatat dosa mereka berubah menjadi diam dan kaku saat-

"Eh, ada Adiks jalan kesini!" seru Ino menyadarkan Hinata saat melihat adiks Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Yaudahlah, biarin aja" padahal dalam hati masih deg-degean lebay dan masih ngarep banget bisa ngeliat _totally candy eye_ -nya adiks tapi namanya juga mau _move on_ , Hinata hanya menundukkan pandangannya. Takut tekad bulatnya berubah menjadi pecahan-pecahan tekad kecil tak berbentuk saat melihat adiks yang cakep itu.

Adiks Sasuke terus berjalan sok keren dan semakin mendekati kerumunan Hinata dkk dan saat ia lewat-

"Pagi..." kata adiks Sasuke pelan dan menatap Hinata singkat, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"EHHHH?" seru yang lain mencolek Hinata.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata cengok.

"Kamu denger?" tanya Shion.

"Iyalah, denger. Suara sexy kayak gitu gak mungkin telinga aku nggak denger" kata Hinata sejujur mungkin.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Ino ingin memastikan.

"Ngomong 'pagi' 'kan?" Hinata meminta konfirmasi.

"Berarti kamu harus ngadain syukuran!" seru Sakura, Ino, Shion dan Matsuri bersamaan.

"Maksud?" tanya Hinata o'on.

"Dia itu nyapa. Ngucapin 'pagi' dengan sok keren gitu, dia nyapa kamu!" kata Shion mantap.

"Kali aja cuma nyapa kalian" kata Hinata memberikan pembelaan biar nggak baper.

"Serius. Dia ngomong 'pagi' sambil ngeliat ke kamu. Dia nyapa kamu, Hin!" kata Sakura berapi-api.

' _Aku juga ngerasanya gitu sih'_ batin Hinata.

"Kamu harus ngadain syukuran. Ingat?, aku mah apa atuh, disapa kamu duluan aja langsung ngadain syukuran" Matsuri memperingatkan tentang status yang Hinata buat.

"Lah, terus? Masa iya aku syukuran di rumah ngundang orang se-RT cuma karena disapa gebetan? Keliatan banget ngenesnya, kita bisa suka sama orang sampe setengah mampus tapi jangan sampe terlihat menyedihkan juga" kata Hinata manyun.

"Ah, gampang. Bayarin kita makan juga udah termasuk syukuran kok namanya" propoaganda Ino emang gak diragukan.

"Bener tuh, di Ichiraku kafe juga udah cukup kok" lanjut Sakura.

"Eh, kalian tuh ya, kalo urusan kompor-komporin orang jago banget" kata Hinata pasrah.

"Kita sih setuju, jam 7-an lah, biar pulangnya gak kemaleman" kata Shion.

"Bilang aja kalian mau ditraktir, huuuu..."

Sebesar apapun niat kita untuk _move on_ tapi kalau Tuhan takdirin kamu bikin aku baper, aku bisa apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya belum waktunya jam istirahat tapi anak kelas XII.5 yang selesai olahraga lebih cepet bikin kantin lumayan penuh dan membuat beberapa antrian di _stand_ makanan, termasuk di mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan berhubung Kurenai-sensei gak masuk kelas karena lagi ke rumah sakit untuk USG, Hinata memutuskan untuk ke kantin dan ikut antri di barisan mesin penjual minuman otomatis (bahasa kerennya apa sih?) yang lumayan panjang...banget.

"Kejam banget Guy-sensei sampe bikin anak kelas XII kayak gini" kata Hinata ngomong sendiri melihat wajah-wajah derita nestapa anak kelas XII.

"Oi, Hinata...!" seru Naruto dan Kiba yang berhasil melewati antrian membeli roti mayones isi daging, roti yang hanya bisa ditemukan di kantin KHS.

"Apaan?" balas Hinata ketus.

"Ngapain? Kurenai-sensei gak masuk kan?" tanya Kiba mendekati Hinata.

"Ngapain? Lagi _clubbing_ aja nih. Kalian?" balas tanya Hinata jengkel.

" _Isshh,_ sensitif banget sih. Hari kedua ya..?

"Eh, eh, ngapain..!" seru Hinata panik saat melihat Kiba dan Naruto menunduk dan melepas ikat tali sepatunya.

"Makanya jangan suka marah-marah, _bye byee..._ " Naruto dan Kiba pun berlalu.

Resiko punya sepatu tali dan punya temen jail sedari dalam kandungan membuat Hinata harus terbiasa dengan kejailan semacam dilepasin tali sepatunya. Hinata nggak terlalu peduli, ia hanya fokus memandang antrian makhluk-makhluk haus minuman di hadapannya. Lalu, di tengah hiruk pikuk kantin KHS, Hinata kembali merasakan bumi yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit miring saat siluet tinggi dan berambut aneh dan _smell-_ nya _so good_ banget melintas di sampingnya.

Yap, adiks Sasuke.

Berhubung sepanjang antrian tempat Hinata mengantri didominasi oleh kaum lemah lembut dan katanya sulit ditebak bernama perempuan, jadilah adiks Sasuke nggak perlu mengambil barisan antrian untuk sekedar mendapatkan minuman bersoda. Begitu Adiks lewat, seketika barisan terbelah dengan sendirinya memberi jalan untuk adiks Sasuke, sebuah versi lain dari kemampuan seorang Nabi utusan Tuhan yang mampu membelah lautan. Mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, adiks putar balik. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya melihat pohon KHS yang gosipnya berhantu untuk menghindari melihat adiks Sasuke demi rencana _move on_ -nya

 _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Seperitnya adiks sudah berlalu. Hinata mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan tapi...

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

Eh, adiks kembali ke penjual minuman? Lupa ngambil kembaliannya kali yah. Lalu-

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

Adiks meninggalkan mesin penjual minuman lalu-

"Susu coklat aja ya.." kata adiks Sasuke yang berhenti di samping Hinata.

"He?" Hinata cengo nggak nyangka, nggak percaya, nggak memprediksi, dan yang paling penting nggak tahu harus ngapain saat ditawarin susu coklat tiba-tiba. Ini seriusan adiks Sasuke kan? Bukan sekedar jin yang menjelma untuk menggoda iman dan niat _move on-_ nya Hinata kan?

"Kalo nunggu antrian bisa lama" lanjut adiks Sasuke dengan suaranya yang tenang dan adem ayem kayak pake kemben sambil memandang barisan antrian.

"I-iya..." kata Hinata mengambil susu kotak yang ditawarkan adiks. Tak lama kemudian adiks meninggalkan Hinata.

Namanya juga salting _to the max_ , sekedar ngucapin _thanks_ atau 'entar uangnya aku ganti' jadi lupa. Hinata segera balik kanan langkah tegak maju jalan untuk ngejar Adiks tapi tali sepatu yang belum sempat terpasang membuat Hinata harus sedikit mengalami hambatan dalam berjalan dan terpaksa harus-

 _ **Bruughhh...!**_

Jatuh dan mendarat di punggungnya Adiks.

" _Addhh..._ " kata adiks Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang menabrak punggungnya tiba-tiba.

" _Sorry,_ makasih minumannya nanti uangnya aku-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini Hinata merasakan bumi yang tadinya hanya terasa sedikit miring menjadi bumi yang terbalik total saat adiks Sasuke berjongkok dan mengambil tali sepatunya untuk diikat.

"KYYAAAAAAA...!" jerit beberapa manusia di kantin saat melihat aksi _sweet-_ nya adiks Sasuke.

' _Ini masih di planet yang bernama Bumi kan?'_ batin Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Dengan pelan dan begitu serius, adiks Sasuke menarik kedua ujung tali sepapu kiri Hinata dan menautkannya satu sama lain hingga membentuk simpul pita. Setelah selesai dengan yang kiri, tangan putih nan kekar itu beralih ke sepatu yang kanan lalu melakukan hal serupa.

Bertanya kemana Hinata? ada kok. Cuma terkena serangan mendadak bisu aja, selain itu Hinata juga merasa susah bergerak, susah bernafas, pokoknya apa-apa rasanya jadi susah (termasuk susah suka ke orang lain lagi selain kamuuhhh). Ini bukan _stroke_ , hanya saja adiks Sasuke baru telah membuat Hinata jatuh cinta sejatuh-jatuhnya. Wanita mana yang tahan diginiin sama adiks Sasuke... wanita manaaa...? Jangankan wanita, Waria aja nggak kuat kalo melihat sosok ganteng sejenis adiks Sasuke ngiketin tali sepatu yang terlepas.

" _Sa-sa..._ " maksud hati ingin ngucapin _sankyuu_ tapi apa daya, bernafas aja rasanya susah apalagi ngomong. Berasa kayak Balita yang cuma sanggup ngeluarin kata _ba bi bu be bo._

"Kalo jalan liat-liat, kalo gak bisa ngurus sepatu bertali mending pake yang nggak ada talinya aja" kata adiks Sasuke memandang sepatu putih yang baru saja ia ikat talinya.

"Ummm...ituu..." Hinata masih berjuang untuk sekedar ngomong _sankyuu._

"Kenapa? Susunya mau aku bukain?" Aaaa...adiks Sasuke pengen bukain susunyaaa. Aku gaak kuaatttt.

Hinata cuma geleng-geleng bego.

Dan akhirnya, adiks Sasuke pergi. Pergi dari kantin doang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah ada apa dengan hari ini. Guru-guru pada nggak masuk, Kurenai-sensei sih alesannya logis dan menyangkut nyawa serta masa depan generasi penerusnya, lagi USG ke RS. Lah, kalo Ebisu-sensei? Katanya sih lagi halangan.

"Maksudnya berhalangan? Lagi dapet _menstruasi_ gitu ya? Ebisu-sensei kan cowo?" Gaara meminta konfirmasi berupa penjelasan pada Ino.

" _Beby Gaaracu andalan guweh_ yang aku sayangi, aku hormati dan aku banggakan, makanya kamu tuh jangan kebanyakan makan stroberi. Berhalangan tuh maksudnya Ebisu-sensei gak bisa hadir karena ada kesibukan atau seusatu yang mendesak gitulah pokoknya. Bukan karna lagi _mens_ " kata Ino sabar memberikan penjelasan pada Gaara.

"Eh, eh, Hin. Katanya kamu pacaran ya sama anak kelas X?" kata Kiba tiba-tiba nimbrung di kumpulan Hinata dkk _plus Beby_ Gaara pastinya.

"Ha? Apaan sih, kalian tuh Enjel banget tau gak. Enggak jelas!" kata Hinata sok-sok nolak tapi sukaaa bangeettttt. Percaya deh, digosipin pacaran sama orang yang kita suka tuh lebih dari sekedar sesuatu.

Ebisu-sensei gak masuk karena berhalangan. Berhalangan bukan _mens_ seperti yang _Beby_ Gaara omongin ya. Rencananya Sakura, Ino, Sakura, dan Matsuri bakalan ke ruang OSIS, Hinata akan ke perpustakaan mencari buku Matematika kelas X untuknya sebagai pelajaran tambahan, sedangkan _Beby Gaara_ bakalan ke klub pecinta alam.

"Gilaaa, kalian mikir gak sih? Sasuke sampe sejauh itu.. ngiketin tali sepatu _meeeennn_..!" kata Ino hiperbola. Hinata yang merangkul tangan Ino sudah gigit-gigit jari dari tadi. Manusia sejenis Sasuke yang ngelakuin hal-hal diluar jangkauan akal manusia tuh gak bakal lolos dari pemberitaan. Jadilah cerita nyata itu menyebar di KHS dengan tambahan beberapa bumbu gosip di dalamnya.

"Yaelah, baru juga ngiketin tali sepatu. Belum juga ngiketin tali BH..." kata _Beby_ Gaara santai.

" _Beby_? Itu mulut atau tong sampah. Kotor banget! Nggak boleh gitu!" kata Ino memperingatkan.

"Lagian kalian sih, gitu aja dibesar-besarin. Apalagi cuma masalah si Sasuke itu, halaahhh, basi. Aku ke sana dulu deh" dan _Beby_ Gaara pun putar arah.

"Cowok yang kelakuannya kayak gitu kemungkinannya cuma dua. Satu, dia pacar kita. Dua, dia kacung" kata Sakura mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

"Pacar bukaann.." Shion mengeliminasi dua kemungkinan yang diberikan Sakura.

"Kacung juga bukaannn..." Matsuri melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aaaaaahh, terus apaa doonnnngggg..." kata Hinata gregetan sambil menggoyang-goyang lengan Ino.

"Tembak aja sih" kata Ino santai.

"NGGAAAKKK...!" Hinata merespon cepat.

"Kenapa?" tanya yang lain bersamaan.

"Kalian tuh mikirin harga diri aku nggak sih" kata Hinata jengkel.

"Eh, eh...terus gimana nih?" lanjut Hinata kembali ganjen.

"Apanya yang gimana?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku gak tega buka iketan tali sepatunya. Ini diiketin ma adiiikss looohhhhh..."

"Iisshhh... gatelnya kumat deh!"

Mereka berjalan menyusuri kelas demi kelas untuk menuju destinasi mereka masing-masing dan saat mereka tiba di perempatan tempat biasa mereka menemukan perempatan (?) lagi-lagi ada adiks Sasuke yang nongkrong bareng temennya di depan sana.

Kenapa sih? Kenapaa gitu yaaa, hari ini bawaannya ketemu adiks mulu. Apa ini pertanda-

' _Eits. Gak boleh baper, ingat!'_ batin Hinata menguatkan pertahanannya agar rasa baper tidak menembus hatinya terlalu dalam. Haakkss!

"Ih, ada adiks lagi tuhhh" kata Ino berniat berbisik tapi kedengeran sampe sekolah tetangga.

"Yaudah-"

"ADIKS SASUKKKEEEEEEEE..HINATA PENGEN NGOMONG SESUATUUUU...!" Sakura menguji kemampuan frekuensi suaranya.

"Kalian tuhhhh... aaaiiissshhhhh...!" Hinata frustasi.

Ah, paling juga adiks cuek aja tapi tadi pagi kan udah nyapa, udah diiketin tali sepatunya juga. Ah, paling cuma kesambet dewa cinta aja. Sekarang pasti cuek lagi kayak biasanya, paling cuma ngeliat aja terus balik lagi, paling cuma-

"Gilleeee...dia dateeenngg...!" seru Shion.

Adiks Sasuke berdiri dan terlihat permisi dulu sama temennya menuju ke tempat Hinata dkk. Dan sialnya, lagi-lagi Ino dkk tiba-tiba menggunakan jurus andalan mereka. Jurus tiba-tiba ngilang disaat yang krusial. Eaahhhh.

"Yah...yahh...yahhhh.." Cuma itu yang mampu Hinata katakan sambil melihat kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Ino dkk saat adiks Sasuke menghampirinya.

Semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Dan dekat...

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Memandang bangunan KHS yang digosipkan jadi tempat pacaran sambil mesum di KHS. Apaan coba!

Adiks Sasuke tepat di hadapannya. Hinata memutar pandangannya dan adiks Sasuke merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya dan-

Membuang sampah plastik bekas bungkusan permennya.

Adiks kembali ke tempat semula.

"Huuuuuhhhhh...kirain apa lagi" kata Hinata lega.

Teman-teman fiktif sejenis Ino dkk yang nggak jauh beda dengan remot tv yang suka ilang-ilangan tidak menampakkan dirinya lagi. Yah, Hinata harus ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku Matematika kelas X. Jujur aja, _basic_ Hinata dalam matematika jelek banget. Lebih jelek dari muka mantan yang ngajakin balikan saat dia diputusin pacar barunya. Cuih.

Kayaknya author udah cerita sebelumnya tentang sikon (situasi dan kondisi) perpustakaan di KHS. Hari gini, siapa sih yang mau ke perpustakaan? Paling juga mereka yang punya tugas, si kutu buku, si pencari ketenangan dan kedamaian, serta orang-orang sejenis Hinata.

Hinata menyusuri rak-rak buku mencari rak buku Matematika. Ntar malem Kaks Neji udah janji mau jadi mentornya Hinata untuk sekedar menjadi fasilitator belajar Matematika. Akhirnya Neji menunjukkan tupoksi (tugas pokok dan fungsi) nya sebagai sepupu andalan. Percuma dong masuk kedokteran kalo matematikanya gak mantep. Se-mantep ahsudahlah.

"Gilaa...sepi banget" kata Hinata memandang sekeliling. Cukup perpustakaan aja yang sepi, hati aku jangan. Ramein hati kita dong kakaaaaa~

"Hei..." sapa seseorang.

Hinata mengedipkan mata bekali-kali. Ada suara dari belakang yang sedang berkata 'hei' dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di lorong buku Matematika ini. Nggak mungkin juga kan si pemilik suara menyapa buku-buku disini. Penasaran. Putar kepala ahhhh.

"Eh?" Hinata _shock_.

Eh, ternyata ada adiks Sasuke yang lagi liat-liat buku juga.

"Ada tugas Matematika, kelihatannya butuh buku Matematika " kata adiks Sasuke kalem dan fokus memandang barisan buku di hadapannya. Duh, ngeliat garis wajahnya adiks Sasuke dari samping tuhh, duhhhhh. Mana idungnya mancung banget lagi, bibirnya juga sekseeeh. Merah-merah yang minta dicium.

' _Hushh..hussh...aku mikir apaaa tadi...!'_ batin Hinata yang berpikiran sama dengan author.

"Katanya tadi mau ngomong sesuatu ya?" tanya adiks Sasuke mengambil satu buku.

"Ta-tadi Sakura cuma bercanda, hehe. _Sorry_ ya" kata Hinata ketawa garing. Siapa yang bisa ketawa sambil deg-degan?

"Yaudah ngomong aja" kata adiks Sasuke membolak-balikkan halaman buku.

"Enggak kok" kata Hinata melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Adiks. Tipikal pecinta malu tapi ngebet. Giliran jauh pengen ketemu, giliran deketnya yang tinggal peluk dan cium aja malah menjauh.

"Ngomong aja!" kata adiks Sasuke sambil menarik ujung lengan kemejanya Hinata. Kalo ditebak sih, sebenernya adiks Sasuke pengen megang tangannya Hinata tapi demi menghindari kesan grepe-grepe dan gak sopan, jadinya adiks Sasuke menjadikan ujung lengan kemejanya Hinata sebagai sasaran.

"Eh?" Hinata memandang ujung lengan kemejanya yang tertarik oleh jemarinya adiks Sasuke. Pengenlaaahhhh jadi bajunya Hinata yang ditarik-tarik gitu.

"Aku gak biasa berinteraksi sama cewek kalo di tempat rame" kata adiks Sasuke memandang lampu di ujung sana. Ahhh, cakep-cakep kok mati kiri sih.

"Cuma mau bilang makasih. Nanti uangnya aku ganti" kata Hinata yang udah sedikit tenang.

' _Yes. Gue udah bisa ngomong!'_

"Gak usah, ambil aja" kata adiks Sasuke melepaskan jarinya dari ujung lengan kemeja Hinata.

' _Yahh, kok dilepasin sih'_

"Yakin cuma mau ngomong itu?" lagi. adiks Sasuke nanya tapi mata dan mukanya cuma mandangin buku. Diks, kamu ngomong ama sapa sih?

' _It's now or never!'_ pikir Hinata

"Aku Hinata. Temen sekelasnya Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Shion. Hyuuga Hinata yang ada di BBM kamu itu aku. _Sorry_ kalo _annoying_ " Hinata mengakhiri kalimatnya harap-harap cemas.

"Aku tahu kok" jawab adiks Sasuke cepat dan singkat.

"Cuma itu?" ahh, adiks Sasuke nungguin apa sihhh. Kasih tau Kakaks dong, Diks.

' _Aku sayang kamu. Sayang banget!'_ sahut suara hati yang jauh disana.

"Aku yang nabrak kamu pintu waktu itu.." kilas balik aja lah, daripada nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. Kali aja adiks Sasuke nungguin Hinata minta maaf.

"Aah, iya. Aku juga tahu itu" lanjut adiks Sasuke yang keasikan memandang buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku nggak sengaja. _Sorry_ ba-"

"Nggak ada yang lain?" aaahhh, adiks Sasuke mah gini aaahhh. Suka makssaaaa...

"Se-sebenarnya. Buku yang kamu pegang kamus Bahasa Jerman-Inggris" lah, kenapa ada buku beginian nyasar di buku rak Matematika. Tadi kan adiks Sasuke pengennya nyari buku Matematika? Terus kenapa malah bolak-balik kamus?

"Ah, aku nggak gitu banyak tau vocab bahasa Jerman" katanya si adiks memberikan pembelaan.

"Tapi kok kebalik ya?" tanya Hinata berusaha nahan senyum. Ihhh, adiks salting iihhhhh. Aku syuuukak.

"Katanya gampang diinget kalo bacanya kebalik" iya dah. Iyaaa...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Note : di- _scene_ ini kita gak manggil adiks dulu yah. Soalnya ini _scene_ temen-temen SMP Sasuke)

Suasana kota di sore hari tuh emang paling cakep deh. Secakep gebetan yang lagi senyum, meskipun senyumnya ke orang lain. Gagapa deh, yang penting cakep. Kota paling cakep itu bernama Konoha. Iya, lampu-lampu jalan mulai nyala berpadu dengan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang memadati jalan di sepanjang kota. Belum lagi, anak muda Konoha mulai turun ke jalan untuk aksi _live street_ mereka. Ah, rasanya tidak ingin tumbuh dewasa dan tidak inginmenjadi tua. Rasanya hanya ingin seperti ini, memiliki teman yang gilanya udah teruji di beberapa laboratorium, bebas bepergian kemana saja, mencoba makanan berbagai rasa.

Di sebuah kafe, sebut saja Ichiraku kafe. Muda-mudi Konoha juga udah memadati area tersebut meskipun masih sekitaran jam 7.

"Rasanya ingin hidup berkali-kali, berkali-kali dilahirkan di tempat yang berbeda, tumbuh dan dewasa di tempat yang berbeda, mencoba makanan yang berbeda dan tetap jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama" kata seorang siswa S _eireitei High School_ yang kepopulerannya nyaris di level yang sama dengan Sasuke, Kurosaki Ichigo, ia membaca status pesbuk seseorang.

"Baca apaan sih?" tanya yang rambutnya merah nan gonrong. Tatonya ngeri ih. Abarai Renji namanya.

"Baca statusnya Orihimie Inoue. Cewek yang katanya naksir berat sama gue" kata Ichigo bangga.

"Kepedan!" kata anak _Seireitei High School_ yang rambutnya hitam lepek tapi rada gonrong dikit, namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer, panggil aja Ulqi. Unyu kan? Katanya sih dia lahirnya di Spanyol, gak heran deh namanya aneh-aneh tapi yang punya nama cakep banget kok. Serius!

"Nah, jadi lo ngapain manggil kita ke sini?" tanya yang namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kalo cakep ya cakep banget sis. Suaranya juga sexy abis, apalagi rambutnya duhhhhhh..cewek-cewek biasa membuat istilah untuk Toushiro, ' _Yang rambut putih jangan sampe lolos_ ' tapi Toushiro ini rada pendek sis, duhh...sayang banget yah tapi lagi-lagi, dia gak kalah cakep dan gak kalah unyu dari _beby_ Gaara kita.

"Masih nanya lagi. Gue kan udah bilang kemaren" kata Sasuke malas.

" _Bro,_ mereka siapa sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Lah, masa lo nggak kenalin kita ke temen lo?" Ichigo protes.

"Oke. Jadi mereka adalah anak _Seireitei High School_ yang ngaku band anak muda paling populer di Konoha. Nama bandnya-"

"Nama band kita _Bleach._ Kenalin, gue Kurosaki Ichigo, gue _vocalis_ dan _lead guitar_. Kalo ini Abarai Renji, _guitar_. Ini Ulqi, _drum_ dan si _shortie_ ini Hitsugaya Toushiro, _bass_. Katanya KHS bentar lagi ngadain festival gitu, jadi si Kunyuk ini minta kita nampil di festival kalian" cerocos si Ichigo.

"Ohhh, jadi band yang Sasuke omongin bakalan nampil di festival itu kalian yaaa?" tanya si Sasori memastikan.

"Hehe, iya. Abisnya temen lo ini ngemis-ngemis. Gue jadi gak tega" sambung Toushiro.

"Eh, cebol..!" tegur Sasuke nggak suka.

"Gila. Pasti festivalnya bakalan rame banget" seru Sasori.

"Ah, nggak juga sih. Intinya semoga kita bisa sama-sama ramein festivalnya kalian" kata Ichigo.

"Denger-denger, anak basket Kiseki no Sedai dateng juga yah?" tanya Renji.

"Iya tapi cuma semacam atraksi-atraksi lapangan gitu deh" jawab Sasori.

"Dan anak _Fairy Tail High School_ bakalan join juga?" tanya Toushiro.

"Yoi. Mereka ramein panggung hiburan kita. Mayanlah, ada Lucy, Erza, Gray sama Natsu, yang bisa main sulap" kata Sasori.

"Eh, kalian kok bisa kenal sih sama Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

"Oh, kita satu sekolah pas SMP, gue sekelas sama Gaara, kalo si Kunyuk ini sekelas sama Akashi, si anak basket itu, sama Natsu juga,kalo Renji, Toushiro sama Ulqi juga di SMP yang sama tapi beda kelas " jawab Ichigo nunjuk Sasuke.

"Lah, tapi bukannya Sasuke setahun di bawah kalian ya?" Sasori penasaran.

"Dia tinggal kelas" jawab Ulqi.

"Eh, Vampir. Gue nggak tinggal kelas ya, gue cuma sakit dan ngambil cuti setahun. Awas lo nyebar cerita nggak bener" ancam Sasuke.

"Oh, pantesan aja dia gampang banget datengin orang-orang kayak kalian. Dulu sekolahnya di SMP yang sama sih" Sasori manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, lagu apa yang bakalan kita bawain?" tanya Renji.

"Lagunya-"

"Eh, eh, liat cewek itu deh. Manis banget" bisik-bisik Ichigo memandang cewek yang baru masuk dari pintu. Berhubung Ichigo duduknya menghadap ke pintu masuk yang agak jauh disana, jadilah mata Ichigo langsung tertuju pada cewek manis yang dimaksud.

"Udah ah, cewek mulu. Gimana kalo lagu andalan kalian aja, lagunya Last mo-" perkataan Sasuke kepotong saat.

"Ohh, itu Kakak kelas gue di KHS. Emang manis banget sih. Namanya Kaks Hinata" kata Sasori yang membuat Sasuke langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap Kakak kelas manis yang dimaksud oleh Sasori.

Sasuke hanya mutar kepala, menangkap pemandang Hinata tanpa pakaian sekolah yang itu-itu aja. Hinata yang pake rok kotak-kotak hitam putih selutut, pake kaos putih dan sepatu merah. Eh, bukannya sepatu Hinata putih ya? Sepatu yang lain kali. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong, di samping meja Hinata ada serombongan tante-tante sosialita rempong yang keliatannya lagi arisan.

"Biarin aja. Jadi, lagunya-" Sasuke berniat menyambung pembicaraan mereka.

"Lo kenal? Kenalin ke kita dong" Renji pun tergugah melihat Hinata.

"Ntar gue mintain kontaknya deh. Dia baik kok anaknya" lanjut Sasori.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke kembali memutar kepalanya menghadap Hinata.

"Oh, itu namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Mending kalian gak usah deketin dia" lanjut Sasuke kembali menghadap ke Ichigo dkk.

"Kenapa gitu?" tanya Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Dia lagi suka sama cowok. Sukanya yang suka banget jadi dia nggak bakalan punya waktu ladenin kalian" kata Sasuke sok _cool_ memperingati Ichigo dan Renji.

"Yaelah, baru juga suka. Masih bisa ditikung lah" Toushiro kompor.

"Ah, kalo gak salah sih katanya dia dan cowok yang dia suka udah jadian sih. Jadi, biar aman kalian cari yang lain aja" lanjut Sasuke sumpah ngarang banget.

"Baru juga pacaran. Belum juga nikah,disalip kiri juga masih bisa dapet" Ulqi ikutan kompor.

"Gak bisa. Pokoknya gak bisa, dia cinta mati sama cowoknya itu dan rencananya mereka juga bakal nikah kok. Jadilah jomblo terhormat, jomblo non PHO alias Perusak Hubungan Orang. Belum lagi cowok yang jadi saingan kalian tuh beda jauh sama kalian. Dia perfek banget pokoknya. Mereka berdua cocok, satunya manis satunya ganteng, jadi-"

" _Bro,_ dari tadi gue mau nanya. Lo tau semua itu dari mana?" tanya Sasori pelan sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

" _Men,_ sejak kapan lo jadi banci gosip gini?" Toushiro ngeri mandang jijik.

"Gue cuma pengen fokus ke _meeting_ kita hari ini. Gue penanggung jawab divisi acara. Gara-gara gue satu SMP sama kalian, gue dituntut menghadirkan kalian di festival, mendingan-"

"Wihhh, siapa tuh pada sangar banget mukanyee?" Ulqi memandang rombongan anak muda sangar yang baru saja memasuki pintu kafe. Pakeannya sama, semacam pakean persatuan gitu. Kaos hitam dengan motif awan merah.

"Buseet. Kenapa geng sangar kayak gitu main ke tempat ginian?" Sasori juga _wondering_ banget akan kehadiran geng Akatsuki di kafe ini, geng paling badai se-SMA di Konoha, geng yang berdomisili di KHS, denger-denger formatur OSIS semacam Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato mantan membernya geng ini juga.

"Nah, kalo yang itu baru kalian harus abaikan. Itu yang namanya geng Akatsuki" kata Sasori, Sasuke sih cuek aja, toh udah ada Sasori yang jadi juru bicara. Tapi kecuekan Sasuke gak bertahan lama saat Ichigo berkata-

"Gila, mereka ngambil tempat duduk sama Kakak kelas lo yang manis itu, _men_ "

"Heh"

Sementara itu di tempat Hinata-

"Hai.. gapapa ya kita duduk sini, yang lain udah penuh soalnya" tanya yang mukanya rada gak beres dan terlihat berlumuran dosa, Hidan.

"I-iya" kata Hinata takut-takut. Gila pada serem banget sis. Hinata tahu orang-orang ini, anak geng Akatsuki, si Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Tobi, anak kelas XII di KHS.

"Eh, ini kan anak kelas XI, ya?" tanya Tobi mengenali Hinata.

"Iya, Kak" jawab Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Manis juga sih. Mirip sape tuh namanya yang rambutnya gonrong itu, Kakak kelas kita dulu waktu dia masih sekolah. Sekarang dia udah kuliah" Kisame mencoba mengingat seseorang.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kakuzu lupa-lupa gak inget.

"Itu loh, yang kalo marah urat-urat sekitar matanya jadi keliatan" lanjut Kisame.

"Oh, si Neji itu mah" tebak Zetsu.

"Di-dia sepupu aku, Kak" sahut Hinata kalem.

"Ah, pantesan mirip tapi manisan kamu sih" si Tobi nggombal.

"Iya nih, bisa minta kontaknya gak? Kali aja bisa nonton bareng atau-"

"Aahh, gila. Disana panas banget!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat nampan berisi makanan miliknya dan meletakkannya di meja samping Hinata dan anak Akatsuki. Mejanya tante-tante arisan, _meennnn..._

"Adiks?" Hinata memperjelas penglihatannya. Emang bener itu adiks Sasukenya.

"Misi ya tante. Aku bisa duduk sini gak? Meja aku disana panas banget, berhubung di atas tante ada kipas angin jadi aku pindah kesini" kata Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk dan menyuap makanannya.

Adiks Sasuke? sama tante-tante?

Silahkan berimajinasi.

"Ihhh, kalo liat adek yang satu ini jadi inget Shikaku jaman aku muda dulu, siissss" kata seorang tante diantara tante yang lainnya. Dia nyebut nama Shikaku, so pasti ini Emaknya Shikamaru.

Sasuke pura-pura bego. Hinata juga lanjut pura-pura bego tapi anak Akatsuki dkk kayaknya emang bego. Mereka masih lanjut-

"Eh, eh, namanya siapa nih?" tanya Zetsu.

"Hinata, Kak"

"Uummmm, namanya unyu deehh" komentar Tobi. Hinata cuma 'hehe' ngeliat Sasuke yang makan dengan tenang di sampingnya, hanya beda meja dan kursi aja sih tapi kalo kursinya disambungin Hinata dan Sasuke duduknya sebelahan.

"Udah punya pacar belum nih..." gantian si Kisame yang nanya.

"Be-belum kok, Kak"

' _Yaelah, kalo punya ngapain ngejar-ngejar cowok yang disamping gue ini'_ batin Hinata lagi-lagi melirik Sasuke ngarepin sesuatu. Pokoknya apa gitu ya kan.

"Berarti sepulang dari sini bisa dong Kakak ajakin jalan" kata Kakuzu ganjen.

 _ **Praangg..!**_

Sasuke berhenti makan dan menghempaskan sendoknya ke meja. Tante-tante dan anak Akatsuki langsung diem dan memandang ke Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam, berusaha menelan makanannya dan meminum air putihnya lalu-

"Lo bisa diem gak sih?" tanya Sasuke pedes. Pedeesss banget.

"Eh, lo kenape _men_ , ini tuh tempat umum suka-suka dong. Kalo gak mau berisik ya di rumah aja" kata Kakuzu sentimen.

' _Tempatnya sih tempat umum tapi ceweknya bukan cewek umum'_ batin seseorang.

"Gue lagi makan dan omongan lo rasanya bikin pengen muntah. Itu ganggu banget" kata Sasuke santai sambil menatap tajam ke satu per satu anak Akatsuki.

"Lo cari ribut ya? Siapa lo? Jangan mentang-mentang lo cakep jadi lo bisa songong gitu" kata Tobi. Denger-denger yang namanya Tobi ini abis kecelakaan dan wajahnya rusak parah. Makanya doi pake topeng. Wajarlah cemburu ke Sasuke.

"Gue gak cari ribut" balas Sasuke memperbaiki duduknya.

"U-udah dong, kan cuma gak sengaja" sahut Hinata berusaha menghentikan.

"Gak sengaja? Jadi sepulang dari sini kalo kamu diajakin jalan dan kenapa-napa itu gak sengaja?" kata Sasuke mandangin Hinata lekat-lekat. Gak pernah Hinata menangkap sorot mata adiks yang kayak gini. Biasanya sorot matanya adiks tuh yang unyu, imut, gemesin tapi sekarang?

' _Lagian yang mau diajakin siapa?'_ batin Hinata manyun.

"Emang lo siapanya?" tanya Hidan kompor.

' _Gue...ya, gue cowok yang dia suka sih...'_ batin seseorang lagi-lagi.

"Eh, udah dong. Katanya lo kesini mau ngadem sama kipas. Kenapa malah cari ribut" Ichigo dan yang lain menghampiri Sasuke, anak Akatsuki dan Kakak kelas yang manis.

 _ **Krriinnnggg..**_

Bel di atas pintu masuk terbuka. Pertanda ada seseorang masuk.

"Hiinaaataaaaa.." jerit Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Shion. Malam ini rencananya Hinata bakal ngadain syukuran. Ingat? Tadi pagi kan adiks Sasuke nyapa Hinata.

"Lah, ada adiks, Sasori, anak Akatsuki dan anak _Seireitei High School_ kan?" kata Sakura mengabsen satu-satu orang yang ada di lingkaran setan ini.

"Iya" Ichigo, Toushiro, Renji dan Ulqi ngangguk.

"Ngapain pada ngumpul disini?" tanya Ino polos.

"I-itu tadi.. ummm..sebenarnya, lagi..." Hinata berusaha menjawab.

"Karena kebetulan kalian pada disini, kita makan bareng aja. Satu meja gitu.." usul Ino.

"Eh?"

"Iya, setuju..." seru Sakura, Shion dan Matsuri.

"Tu-tunggu"

"Oke, Kak, meja kita ada disana kok" dan Sasori memutuskan seenaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahi hi hiiii...**

 **Udah sampe siniiiiii...**

 **Gimana? Gimanaaa?**

 **Eh, baiduwei, kalo ngeliat review , kenapa bahasa kalian pada alay sih? Haha. Jangan sampe fic ini mempengaruhi kemampuan bahasa kalian yang baik-baik aja jadi kemampuan bahasa yang gila alay banget. Hahaha...tapi Kika syuuukkaakkkk koks.**

 **Tapi thanks banget ya gengs udah setia ngikutin fic ini sampe chapter segini.**

 **Tetep tungguin chap depan yaaaa...**

 **Review yaakkk...**

 **See u next chap.**

 ***Kissbye**


	9. Photograph

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Photograph"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Atas berkat rahmat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, akhirnya naks naks Akatsuki angkat kaki dari Ichiraku Kafe. Alasannya sih, males gabung sama anak bawang. Mungkin naks Akatsuki nganggep dirinya udah jadi anak daun bawang. Selevel lebih diatas dari sekedar bawang *apaansih. Lalu, berdasarkan ide kreatif Ino yang ngajakin makan bareng di satu meja dan ide brilian itu juga udah didukung oleh Sasori, jadilah mereka berkumpul mengelilingi dua meja yang baru saja dipersatukan oleh mas-mas pelayan Ichiraku kafe.

Anak _Bleach_ mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, menyusul Sasori di tempatnya semula, lalu bergabunglah Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, dan Shion. Menyisakan adiks Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih dilanda kebingungan akibat _shock culture_. Bayangin deh, tiba-tiba ketemu sama gebetan dan harus makan satu meja tanpa persiapan naskah yang berisi percakapan atau setidaknya kata-kata yang bagus untuk diucapkan.

Apa kata _this world_?

"Panggil pelayannya" kata adiks Sasuke sok _cool_ duduk di kursinya. Hinata masih berdiri. Kursi kosong sisa dua, tempatnya saat ini yang notabenenya sampingan kursi sama adiks Sasuke dan satunya lagi dekat Renji.

"Ini masih kosong kok..." kata Renji cengengesan ngarep sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kursi kosong yang ada disampingnya.

"Oh iya-" belum sempat Hinata menuntaskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan adanya aliran hangat nan nyaman saat tangan seseorang menyentuh kulit pergelangan tangannya.

"Udah, duduk sini aja" adiks Sasuke baru aja memegang singkat tangan Kaks Hinata untuk menyuruhnya duduk atau lebih tepatnya menarik tangannya untuk duduk, untuk versi bapernya, _dont go anywhere_.

' _Plisss, ada yang bisa terjemahan bahasa tubuh cowok ganteng? Arti pegangan tangannya adiks Sasuke yang barusan apaan?'_ jerit batin seseorang.

Hinata langsung duduk. Sekilas, Hinata menatap adiks Sasuke di sampingnya yang lagi bertopang dagu. Kalau dilihat dari pandangan mata yang normal tanpa memasukkan unsur baper dan kesaltingan di dalamnya, adiks Sasuke kita yang cakep ini keliatannya lagi _boring_ banget tapi kalo kita telusuri lebih dalam, tak sekedar dilihat tapi juga perlu sedikit diterawang tanpa diraba karena kesannya grepe-grepe, adiks Sasuke lagi berusaha tenang agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan tambahan sebagai bentuk perwujudan dari rasa 'aneh' yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya saat Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

' _Tadi siang ngiketin tali sepatu terus ngobrol bareng di perpus. Kenapa sekarang jadi kayak nggak kenal gini?'_ batin Hinata gundah.

Dari jarak yang kurang dari 1 meter, penciuman Hinata begitu sensitif untuk sekedar menghirup aroma dari makhluk ganteng yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Hmmm...perpaduan antara wangi sampo dan parfum aroma maskulin khas cowok. Ah, sungguh aroma yang bikin otw gila.

Melepas pandangan dari adiks Sasuke dan menatap Ino, Sakura, Matsuri dan Shion. Ah, gak usah ditanya muka mereka kayak gimana. Sakura yang senyum-senyum penuh kode, kalo diterjemahkan akan berarti ' _Ciieeeee, duduknya deketan cieeee',_ Ino yang lincah menggerakkan alisnya seolah ingin meminta tambahan traktiran, Shion yang bicara pake bahasa isyarat yang nggak bisa Hinata terjemahin, dan yang paling gak banget adalah Matsuri yang sedari tadi menggerakkan bibirnya, kalo diartikan sih ' _Udah, langsung cium aja'_. Serem.

"Untung aja ada cewek-cewek manisnya KHS. Kalo nggak, bakalan malesin banget ngobrol sama Sasuke" Ichigo buka pembicaraan. Sasuke masih pasang posisi dan ekspresi yang sama sementara Hinata cuma memegang kedua tangannya nggak tahu mau ngapain, minta adiks Sasuke yang pegang tangannya kan nggak mungkin juga.

"Oh, iya. Pasti belum kenal kan? Kenalan aja dulu" Sasori nyaranin.

Namanya juga kenalan, ya salim dan pegangan tangan. Itu sih normal. Mata _onyx_ yang tadinya cuma fokus ke LCD gede milik Ichiraku kafe kini sedikit meningkatkan pengawasannya, pasalnya sekarang adalah waktunya kenalan alias waktunya pegang-pegang tangan. Dan pas tiba giliran Hinata untuk dipegang tangannya alias kenalan...

Sama Toushiro, gapapa sih. Mukanya anak baik-baik.

Sama Ulqi juga gapapa. Ulqi udah mati rasa sama cewek.

Sama Ichigo juga nggak. Meskipun ganjen abis tapi doi cuma becandaan, Ichigo kan udah punya Rukia. Tapi pas sama Renji-

 _ **Plakk...!**_

Sasuke memukul tangan Renji yang sedang menjabat tangan Hinata.

" _Adddhh..._ " Renji ngeluh. Kulitnya terasa panas bekas tamparan tangan adiks Sasuke.

"Tadi ada nyamuk. Bahaya, lo bisa kena demam berdarah" kata adiks Sasuke kalem dan usahanya berhasil. Renji melepas tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

Sasori yang menangkap tingkah laku gak sopan dan sedikit rasa cemburu dari temannya langsung membuka obrolan biar rame tanpa perlu mecahin gelas.

"Kakaks lagi pada ngapain di Ichiraku Kafe?" tanya Sasori sokab, sok akrab.

"Ohh, ini lagi ngadain syukuran" kata Matsuri jujur. Takut dosa. Seketika Hinata mulai panik.

"Syukuran apaan nih?" tanya Renji.

"Tanya sama Hinata gih" jawab Shion. Oke, mereka emang niat pengen ngerjain Hinata.

Bukan hanya Renji dkk yang menunggu jawaban Hinata tapi juga seseorang yang lagi duduk disampingnya.

"Syukuran pacar baru yah. Pajak jadian?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gak mungkin!" jawab adiksSasuke _refleks_. Semua mata sontak tertuju pada adiks Sasuke.

"Eh, eh, ta-tadi ada iklan di TV yang boongnya kebangetan jadi gue-"

"Terus, Hinata lagi syukuran apa nih?" Renji mengulang pertanyaan Ichigo,

"Tadi siang pembagian hasil ulangan harian Matematika dan aku lulus, jadinya gini deh, hehe" ya ganti-gantian aja boongnya. Kali aja bisa tetanggaan di Neraka.

"Oh, kirain lagi syukuran pacar baru" kata Renji sok asik.

"Ah, Hinata mah gak punya pacar" ceplos Ino.

"Masa sih, tadi katanya Sasuke-" sebenernya sih Ichigo berniat melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan 'tadi katanya Sasuke Hinata udah punya pacar dan berniat nikah' tapi berkat rasa sakit di kakinya yang diyakini sebagai ulah Sasuke yang menginjak kakinya sambil tersenyum paksa, Ichigo nge-rem kalimatnya. Kode yang sangat mudah dipahami, artinya jangan banyak bacot. Untungnya Ichigo gak bego-bego amat, jadi Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan-

"Tadi Sasuke juga bilang kalo dia gak punya pacar" kata Ichigo sambil menarik kakinya.

"Ah, masa sih. Adiks cakep kayak Sasuke kok belum punya pacar sih?" Shion antusias. Kali aja bisa jadi tambahan informasi buat Hinata.

"Selama kita bareng, Sasuke belum pernah jalan sama cewek" sambung Renji.

"Dia kan maho..." kata Toushiro pedes.

"Yakali, cowok sekeren gue maho" hmm...pembelaan sekaligus promosi dan sedikit nyombong.

"Terus, cewek idaman adiks Sasuke tuh yang kayak gimana sih?" tanya Sakura menatap Hinata yang lagi sok sibuk baca buku menu.

"Seinget gue sih. Katanya yang rambutnya panjang" kata Ulqi mencoba mengingat.

"Masa sih _bro_ , lo suka yang rambutnya panjang ya? Gue baru tau" Sasori nimbrung.

"Adiks Sassuukkkkkeeeeeeee...aku sama Shion rambutnya panjang looohhhhh" keganjenan Ino mulai bangkit kembali. Godain adiks sejenis adiks Sasuke tuh emang lucu, mukanya yang tipe-tipe _hard calm face_ kalo ngeluarin ekspresi ya keliatan lucu ajah.

"Atau jangan-jangan udah lama naksir sama Kaaakkaaks yaaaa..." sambung Shion memainkan rambutnya.

"Apaan sih, Kak" komentar Sasuke kalem meminum jus tomatnya.

' _Ja-jadi adiks Sasuke suka yang rambut panjang?'_ ingin rasanya Hinata bikin rambutnya lebih panjang lagi. Kalo perlu lebih panjang dari rambutnya Rapunzel, biar adiks Sasuke bisa bergelantungan disana (?).

"Terus...terus...kita yang rambutnya pendek udah gak punya kesempatan yaa?" tanya Sakura.

"Terus apaan lagi ya. Lo inget gak?" Ulqi bertanya ke Renji.

"Yang imut kan ya?" Renji meminta konfirmasi pada Sasuke.

"Nah, jadi lagu yang bakalan kalian bawain di festival apaan?" Sasuke nggak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan random ini.

"Yahh, adiks Sasuke gak asik aaahhhhh~"

"Rencananya sih lagunya _Last Moment_ dari SPYAIR" kata Toushiro yang juga udah lelah dengan pembicaraan mengenai Sasuke dan cewek.

"Oke..." kata Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpennya.

"Lo udah bikin _random_ acara belom?" tanya Ichigo mulai serius. Kalo gak salah, _random_ acara tuh semacam konsep yang berisi kumpulan acara apa aja yang akan diadakan di sebuah acara atau festival.

Pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Melihat adiks Sasuke dan Ichigo yang mulai terhayut ke dalam pembicaraan serius membuat yang lain berusaha menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing, termasuk Hinata. Menyibukkan diri dengan memandang siluet wajah adiks Sasuke yang sedang serius, terkadang mengangguk, kadang memandang ke atas untuk sekedar berpikir dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu sambil memainkan pulpen hitam yang ada di tangannya, terkadang harus memperbaiki _style_ rambutnya di bagian belakang dan terkadang harus...memandang balik Hinata.

"Es krimnya meleleh" kata adiks Sasuke memandang es krim di hadapan Hinata lalu memandang yang empunya sepintas. Lalu kembali fokus ke Ichigo dan yang lain.

"Kalo _random_ acara sih masih sebatas coret-coret gini" Sasuke mengeluarkan kertas acak-acakan lainnya.

"Pameran fotografi sebagai pembuka?" tanya Toushiro.

"Iya, soalnya di festival ini gue pengen fokus menampilkan karya-karya anak muda. Gue mau ngajak anak-anak muda untuk berkreasi dan menanamkan pikiran bahwa prestasi itu gak hanya sebatas rangking di kelas, piala atau medali. Gue pengen nunjukin kalo hobi dan _passion_ adalah hal yang gak kalah penting untuk kita miliki dan kita dalami. Gue nggak terlalu ngerti sama yang namanya seni atau semacamnya tapi apresiasi karya adalah hal yang gak bisa disepelekan. Gimana menurut lo?" duh, adiks Sasuke yang banyak bicara, apalagi bicaranya hal-hal yang kayak gini. Lagi-lagi, hati ini otw gila karenamu.

"Gak salah deh mereka nyimpen lo di divisi acara. Hahaha" ledekan sekaligus pujian dari Ichigo.

"Ini juga berkat bantuan Kak Shikamaru, Gaara dan temen-temen panitia lainnya. Mereka bisa diandalin banget" lanjut Sasuke dan menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Lo masih aktif di komunitas fotografi?" tanya Toushiro.

"Lah, lo anak fotografi juga, _men_? Kok gue baru tau yaa..." bukan cuma Sasori yang penasaran, yang lain juga. Apalagi Hinata, dih. Berasa pengen pasang rekaman biar nggak lupa apa aja yang adiks Sasuke omongin.

"Ihhh, adiks Sasuke suka fotografi?" tanya Ino.

"Suka sih, Kak, tapi cuma ngikut-ngikut aja" kata adiks Sasuke sambil mijit-mijit tengkuk lehernya pertanda malu-malu gak enakan. Duh, kelakuan adiks Sasuke yang kadang merendah tuh bikin-

' _Makin syuuukaaaakkkk...'_

"Kalo adiks Sasuke butuh model, kita-kita bisa kok jadi modelnya. Iya gak, Hin?" tanya Sakura sambil nyolek bahu Hinata. Hinata cuma 'hehe' sambil ngarep.

"Udah punya sih, Kak"

"SIIAPAAAA?" semuanya teriak kecuali Hinata. Bukannya gak penasaran, penasaran banget malah. Siapa yang udah jadi model fotonya adiks Sasuke? Siaapaahhhh?

"Kepo"

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut dan pada saat yang tak diinginkan tiba, yaitu pada saat pembicaraan ini harus disudahi, mereka bergegas dan membereskan barang masing-masing.

"Makasih ya udah mau gabung dan bikin malam ini jadi seru" kata Ichigo senyum manis dan beresin barangnya. Barang semacam masukin rokok dan korek ke saku, cabut _charger_ iPhone dari colokan, nyari kunci-kuncian, tak termasuk kunci keberhasilan hubungan.

"Gak apa-apa, anak KHS nungguin banget _perform_ -nya kalian" balas Sakura juga ikutan beresin barang.

"Nih..." Renji nawarin rokok terakhirnya ke adiks Sasuke.

"Gue udah tadi" jawaban yang bikin Hinata nggak tahan untuk nggak memandang adiks Sasuke. Jadi, adiks Sasuke ngerokok?

"Elo kok nawarin gue sih. Gue kan udah tadi, lo kan tau gue ngerokoknya sekali-kali doang" adiks Sasuke kok semacam punya indra ke-6 gitu ya. Sadar dipandangi dengan tatapan ' _itu beneran?'_ eh, doi langsung ngasih pembelaan yang bikin hati Kakaks langsung lega.

 _Bleach_ pamit undur diri dan segera bertebaran di muka bumi dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Sasori pamitan ke rumah Sai untuk ngurus _frame_ pameran foto. Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Shion segera menghilang seperti biasa dengan jurus andalan mereka, menyisakan adiks Sasuke dengan Hinata yang berjalan menuju kasir.

"Aku aja" kata adiks Sasuke mengeluarkan kartu kredit berwarna abu-abu metalik. Kartu kreditnya _matching_ banget sama yang punya. Sama-sama bikin ngiler.

"Tapi Ino, Sakura, Matsuri, dan Shion makannya banyak" kata Hinata polos. Emang banyak banget. Serius.

"Kalo orang ngeliat kita, mereka kiranya kita pacaran. Kan nggak lucu kalo kamu bayar sendiri, aku juga bayar sendiri. Ntar aku dikatain cowok pelit" bermodalkan alasan jaim dan atut dikatain cowok pelit, adiks Sasuke bayarin semuanya.

' _Kalo udah keliatan kayak orang pacaran, kenapa nggak diresmiin aja coba?'_ batin Hinata memandang adiks Sasuke dari belakang. Menurut Hinata, _author_ dan beberapa cewek di luar sana, tengkuk leher cowok tuh sesuatu banget. Apalagi tengkuk leher cowok yang kita suka, bawannya pengen nyender disana dan melupakan tugas, laporan atau apalah di dunia ini yang bikin hidup kita lupa cara bahagia. Hinata mengucapkan _sankyuu_ yang nggak ditanggapi oleh adiks Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluarIchiraku kafe dan memikirkan rencana hidup setelah ini. Langsung pulang atau kemana gitu kek.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Gak terasa, ngerumpi bareng temen ngabisin waktu 3 jam hanya berasa lewat 3 menit. Begitu keluar dari pintu Ichiraku Kafe, angin malam langsung menyapa adiks Sasuke dan Hinata. Menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka dan menggelitik kulit mereka yang bebas dari perlindungan pakaian. Lalu, bangku panjang di depan Ichiraku Kafe menjadi tujuan mereka selanjutnya, bangku yang kira-kira panjangnya 2 meter. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di sisi kiri dan menyusul adiks Sasuke mengisi sisi bangku yang sebelah kanan membiarkan bagian tengah bangku tersebut kosong.

"Langsung pulang?" tanya adiks Sasuke memegang kunci motornya.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata memainkan ujung sepatu merahnya.

"Terminal busnya masih di depan sana" kata adiks Sasuke bersandar di sandaran kursi.

' _Pengen sih ngajakin pulang bareng tapi takut dianya nolak'_

"Di jemput kok" kata Hinata menepikan helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

' _Masa minta tolong dia nganterin pulang. Ntar dikiranya cewek apaan -,-'_

"Oh"

Gitu aja terus sampe Rhoma Irama duet sama Green Day nyanyi lagu rohani.

5 menit berlalu tanpa kata. Kekosongan mereka hanya diisi oleh suara kegaduhan yang timbul dari aktivitas manusia di bumi ini. Semacam keriuhan yang berasal dari pengunjung Ichiraku Kafe, suara dari lalu lintas, dan beberapa suara-suara hewan malam (tak termasuk kupu-kupu malam) yang menambah ganjil suasana

"Kamu biasa difoto?" adiks Sasuke mengaku kalah dari pertarungan diam-diaman antara Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuuga Hinata, adiks memulai duluan.

"Jarang sih. Momen tertentu. Liburan atau acara keluarga" jawab Hinata memandang ke arah bibir manis adiks Sasuke yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara. Hinata kembali mengingat perkataan adiks Sasuke di perpus, adiks Sasuke nggak biasa berinteraksi sama cewek di tempat rame. Apa karena itu adiks Sasuke nganggep dia hanya figuran pemeran pembantu pas di dalem kafe tadi?

"Sering di- _upload_?" lanjut adiks Sasuke tanpa memandang orang yang ia tanya. Pertanyaan adiks Sasuke dijawab ' _hu'um'_ oleh Hinata.

"Berarti kalo fotonya dilihat publik gapapa?" ah, pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

"Hehe, aku kok gak ngerti ya" jangankan Hinata, beberapa orang di luar sana juga gak ngerti. Adiks mah gitu ah, syukak banget bikin Kakaks nebak-nebak.

"Tadi traktiran ya?" tanya adiks Sasuke nggak berniat minta ganti. Cuma penasaran aja. Traktiran dalam rangka apa?

"Uangnya ntar aku ganti"

"Syukuran pacar baru? Gebetan baru? Pajak jadian?" adiks Sasuke hanya memandang gantungan kunci di kunci motornya. Gantungan kunci _Buzz Lightyear_ , gantungan kunci yang sama dengan gantungan kunci yang secara ajaib tiba-tiba ada di ranselnya Hinata.

"Bukan" Hinata menjawab cepat.

"Lalu?" adiks Sasuke menanggapi nggak kalah cepat.

"Cuma dikerjain temen-temen"

"Aku mah apa atuh, disapa kamu duluan aja langsung ngadain syukuran" adiks Sasuke terlihat membaca sesuatu dari layar iPhonenya. Yap, status BBMnya Hinata.

"Ituu..."

"Apa karena cowok yang kamu suka akhirnya nyapa kamu dan harus ngadain syukuran?" Gila, ini lebih dari sekedar indra ke-6. Adiks Sasuke mah punya indra ke-6 S plus, mirip tipe hape.

"Eh?" ketebak seribu persen, Hinata cuma bisa ngeluarin 'eh'

"Aku denger-denger dari Gaara waktu cerita bareng Kiba, katanya dia punya temen yang lagi naksir sama cowok tapi temennya itu mau _move on_ di tengah jalan" adiks Sasuke menyimpan kunci motornya disampingnya lalu tersenyum kecil memandang lalu lintas Konoha yang mulai sepi.

"Sayangnya dia gak bakalan bisa _move on._ Dia udah jatuh terlalu dalam dan gak bisa lepas lagi" lanjut adiks Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Karena orang itu gak bakalan biarin temennya Gaara _move on_. Dia bakalan lakuin apa aja biar temennya Gaara gagal _move on_ " kali ini adiks Sasuke ngomongnya sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang timbul tenggelam oleh cahaya lampu kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" Hinata nggak bego-bego amat. Dari dulu tingkahnya emang udah ketebak tapi pembicaraan adiks Sasuke sekilas terdengar kalau dia gak bakalan biarin Hinata _move on_. Ditambah lagi, adiks Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan ini dari Gaara yang ngobrol sama Kiba? Mulutnya _Beby Gaaracu andalah kitah_ emang comel tapi _Bebynya_ yang satu itu bukan tipe cowok rumpi. Hinata hanya ingin mendengar dan memastikan siapa 'orang itu' yang adiks Sasuke katakan. 'orang itu' adalah adiks Sasuke kan?

"Jemputan kamu tuh" adiks Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran motor begitu mobil BMW berhenti di depan mereka.

Hinata ikut berdiri memandang adiks Sasuke dari belakang yang sedang berjalan menuju motor _sport_ hitamnya. Ah, bahkan caranya berjalan bikin Hinata semakin syukak. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Tetep _kekeuh_ nanya siapa 'orang itu'? Manggil adiks Sasuke? Terus kalo adiks Sasuke berbalik? Harus ngomongin apa?

"Aku cuma butuh kepastian. Kalo adiks Sasuke berbalik sebelum dia pergi, berarti dia emang ada rasa. Kalau tidak? Anggap saja aku cuma latihan naksir sama orang dan gak perlu bikin sakit hati"

Kaks Neji udah nurunin kaca pintu mobil untuk lapor ke Hinata kalo dia udah datang dan cepetan buruan masuk mobil, udah malem. Hinata belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok ganteng yang sedang berjalan dengan _style_ keren disana.

 _Satu..._

 _Dua..._

 _Tiga..._

 _Empat..._

 _Lima..._

 _En-_

Adiks Sasuke berbalik.

Berbalik memandang Hinata dan menggerakkan tangannya seolah mengusir.

' _Hush hush'_ gitu katanya.

5 detik.

5 detik penentuan.

"Hati-hati ya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata bangun pagi lebih awal dari biasanya. Lebih awal 5 menit. 5 menit yang akan didonasikan untuk waktu dandan. _Helaawww,_ hari ini hari pembukaan festival sekolah mereka, 'KHS punya cerita, cinta, dan pesta', hari ini KHS bakalan _open access_ , anak-anak dari sekolah lain bisa jadi pada dateng. Masa iya ke sekolah kucel dan kumel, dandan dikit lah. Tapi... dandannya Hinata bukan untuk siapa-siapa, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan untuk adiks Sasuke, _the owner of this heart_. Dandannya Hinata nggak sampe lebay juga soalnya _beby Gaara_ udah nunggu di bawah.

"Kaaaak Hinataaaaaaa, ini susu coklat di kulkas aku minum ya?" Hanabi meminta konfirmasi, pasalnya sudah berhari-hari susu kotak tersebut bersemedi di kulkas.

"GAK BOLEEHHH...!" teriak Hinata nggak kalah kenceng begitu menuruni tangga. Pokoknya gak ada yang boleh minum, susu kotak itu susu kotak pemberian dari adiks Sasuke di kantin tempo hari. Hinata juga sudah mengerahkan segala daya dan upaya agar susu tersebut nggak ada yang embat. Contohnya, nempel tulisan 'yang minum bakalan bisulan sampe mati'

"Kamu gak takut bisulan apa?" tanya Hinata melirik ke arah dapur, tempat suara Hanabi berasal.

"Gak takut rusak tuh rambut?" tanya _beby Gaara_ yang lagi asik minum susu stroberi di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga. Pemandangan yang bikin Neji tak perlu mempertanyakannya lagi.

"Aman kok" kata Hinata sambil merapikan rambut _curly_ nya.

"Kamu bawa mobil kan, _Beb_?" tanya Hinata harap-harap cemas.

"Iya, bawa"

Hinata memasuki mobil merahnya _beby Gaara_. Begitu masuk mobil, pendengaran Hinata langsung dimanjakan dengan musik yang menurutnya asik.

"Judulnya apaan, _Beb_?" tanya Hinata yang berniat _download_.

"Lagunya GReeeeN, kalo gak salah judulnya _Itoshi kimi e_ " jawab _Beby Gaara_ singkat.

Mobil _Beby Gaara_ membelah lalu lintas Konoha dengan kecepatan biasa. Gak perlu takut telat, seharian ini KHS bebas jam pelajaran kok. Umbul-umbul, pamplet (?), dan segala macam poster telah bertebaran mulai dari 500 meter sebelum memasuki gerbang KHS. Sesuai dugaan tanpa harus ke dukun terlebih dahulu, festival KHS kali ini bener-bener kebanjiran pengunjung dari sekolah lain, terbukti dari beragamnya seragam di KHS. _Stand-stand_ pun sudah mulai berdiri di sekitar lapangan _outdoor_ KHS, musik-musik kece juga udah mulai terdengar memanjakan telinga dan mengundang gerakan untuk setidaknya menikmati sesuatu yang tanpanya dunia adalah sebuah kesalahan. Musik woi, musik. Bukan gebetan.

"Gileee, rame banget" seru Hinata memandang dari kaca mobilnya _Beby Gaara_.

"Kan, susah mau parkir dimana. Coba naik Vespa, simpen di tengah jalan juga gak masalah" gerutu _beby Gaara_ sibuk nyari tempat parkir.

" _Beb,_ kamu tuh ya. Nyari tempat parkir aja kamu gak bisa. Apalagi nyari tulang rusuk kamu yang ilang" kata Hinata menasehati.

"Apaan sih" komentar Gaara sibuk memandang ke depan.

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu gak kehilangan tulang rusuk ya?" tanya Hinata ngaco.

"Berisik ah"

"Atau parahnya, jangan-jangan kamu gak punya tulang rusuk? Kamu cumi-cumi dong" Hinata makin ngaco.

"Bawel amat sih. Heran gue kenapa dia suka sama lo" untung aja _Beby Gaara_ cuma bisik-bisik. Jadinya nggak kedengeran deh sama Hinata.

Yap. _Beby Gaara_ berhasil menemukan tempat parkir tapi belum berhasil menemukan tulang rusuknya yang hilang. Bukan berarti _Beby Gaara_ cumi-cumi yang gak punya tulang rusuk, ini hanya masalah waktu. Yeaahh, masalah waktu atau waktu yang bikin masalah? hmm...entahlah.

"Abis ini kamu mau kemana, _Beb_?" tanya Hinata melihat _Beby Gaara_ mengambil ranselnya di jok belakang.

"Gak tau juga nih. Mungkin makan. Laper" kata _beby Gaara_ sambil elus-elus perut _six-pack_ nya.

"Temenin liat-liat dulu dong" Hinata mulai merengek.

"Liat-liat apa, kalo liat-liat cowok cakep aku udah cukup kali ah" _beby Gaara_ keluar dari mobil disusul Hinata.

"Liat-liat situasi dan kondisi, ke pameran foto yok" Hinata langsung merangkul tangan _beby Gaara_ seperti biasa.

"Minta sama yang lain gih, Naruto kek, Kiba kek, Sai, Shikamaru, atau siapa gitu" _beby Gaara_ berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Pengennya sama _beby Gaara_. _Beby andalancu_ yang gak malu-maluin kalo diajak jalan"

Tibalah mereka di pelataran aula KHS yang memang sangat luas, tempat pameran fotografi berada. Sejauh mata memandang, ada begitu banyak _frame_ foto berukuran 100cmx50cm yang menampilkan berbagai jepretan kamera yang mengundang decak kagum. Mulai dari pemandangan _sunset_ diantara patung Madara dan Hashirama di Lembah Kematian, foto pantai Konoha dan _landscape_ kece lainnya, foto segala jenis perahu, foto hewan, dan foto-foto lainnya karena Hinata udah gak bisa fokus ke foto-foto yang dipamerkan, segala panca indranya kini fokus ke ujung sana. Pemandangan yang lebih indah dari _landscape_ manapun, pemandangan apa lagi kalau bukan adiks Sasuke tapi kalo diperhatiin baik-baik, ada yang merusak pemandangan indah itu di mata Hinata. Apa tuh?

" _Beb,_ itu siapa?" tanya Hinata memandang cewek yang lagi ada di sampingnya adiks Sasuke. Keliatannya cewek itu lagi nanya tentang foto yang ada dihadapannya dan adiks Sasuke, sebagai orang yang _taken that pic_ , berkewajiban untuk menjelaskannya. Umm...hanya foto ritual para penyembah dewa Jashin.

"Oh, itu Momoi Satsuki. _Manager_ -nya anak basket Kiseki no Sedai. Temen satu SMP" kata _beby Gaara_ santai.

Merasa diperhatikan, adiks Sasuke terlihat pamitan dulu dan menuju tempat Gaara dan Hinata yang sedang sok sibuk memperhatikan jejeran _frame_ foto dihadapan mereka.

"Lama lo" kata adiks Sasuke berdiri disamping Hinata dan menyapa Gaara. Wanginya masih sama, wewangian yang bisa mendatangkan malaikat dari berbagai planet.

"Jemput dia" kata Gaara menunjuk Hinata dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Foto-foto di ujung sana pada bagus-bagus" adiks Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah arah tak jauh dari tempat mereka beridir saat ini.

"Ah, gue-"

"Udah sono..!" kode banget.

 _Beby Gaara_ ngajakin Hinata ke tempat yang adiks Sasuke tunjukan. Gak ada yang menarik sih, cuma foto _milky way,_ foto _street art_ , foto air terjun, foto petani dan foto-

"HEEEEEE...?" Hinata gak bisa gak menjerit.

"Hmmm...bagus juga" komentar _beby Gaara_ kalem.

"K-k-kookkk...?"

Gimana nggak _shock_ coba, diantara foto-foto yang ' _fotografi'_ banget. Ada fotonya yang nyelip di satu _frame_. Iya, foto Hinata setengah badan dengan tawa lepasnya, tangan kirinya sibuk menepikan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin sore. Hinata nggak ingat kapan foto ini diambil, ia memakai seragam KHS dan latarnya fotonya berada di taman KHS.

"Si-siapa?" Hinata panik. Ia berusaha mencari keterangan di bagian bawah foto.

" _Mr. Nobody_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segini dulu, gengs. Pendeeeekkkk gapapa ya,**

 **Chap depan panjang deh, janji!**

 **Tetep stay tune ya.**

 **Kika pengen salam-salam dulu nih,**

 **Well,** _ **sankyuu**_ **banget sama :**

 **Sasuhina69, yang udah setia ngikutin fic ini.** _ **Sorry**_ **kalo kali ini pendek lagi, tetep tungguin chap depan ya,**

 **Pinky lav145, santai aja lagi, copas aja kata bapernya yang sesuai dengan apah yang kamoh rasakhan, haha. Makasih loh ya udah ngikutin fic ini, pkoknya ikutin sampe end chap. Awas kalo nggak! *maksa**

 **Miyuchin2307, yang reviewnya paling panjang dan paling banyak requestnya, wwkwk *becanda*, maacih banget loh udah ikut baper dalam fic ini. Ikutin sampe end yaah**

 **Dearsha, moga masih bikin kamu gregetan dan tetep nungguin lanjutannya. Makasih udah ngikutin sampe chap segini yang makin nggak jelas.**

 **Ka391, senyum terus ya, Kaaks. Fic BAPER belum ke-apdet.** _ **Sorry yak,**_ **makasih banget dan tungguin chap depan yah**

 **Icaraissa11, yang paling ngebet minta Sasu cepetan nembak biar jelas. Haha...sabar, penonton, sabar... chap depan kali. haha, makasih dan tetep setia sama Kakaks Kika ya,**

 **NiilaariezqsekarrSarry470, adiks yang satu ini kayaknya salah paham dengan kata-kata Kika di bagian end di chap kemarin, hehe.** _ **But, thanks**_ **ya, tetep** _ **stay tune.**_

 **Ayra Uzumaki,** __ **yang gila bayangin adiks Saskey. Aku juga kok, beneran otw gila gara-gara dia. Makasih udah syukak fic ini, tungguin lanjutannya ya,**

 **Aisyaeva, makasih loh udah nungguin fic ini, pokoknya Kika pengen bikin kamu alay dan makin alay. Hahaha, ups. Kaks, tungguin lanjutannyaaaaaa eah.**

 **Yuliyantin, makasih bangeet, ceritanya unyu katanya. Seunyu penulisnya lah. Haha. Makasih ya, jangan ilang di chap ini dan chap depan.**

 **Betelguese Bellatrix, whahahaha, vending machine ya Kaks, adiks Kika ketahuan o'onnya. Makasih pencerahannya. Baiduwei, beby Gaaracu andalan kita gak banyak scene di chap ini, tapi tetep tunguin chap depan ya Kaks. Hihih**

 **Ana, lucu-lucu anak muda. kita juga masih muda, haha, makasih ya. Tungguin lanjutannya, biar kita** _ **flash back**_ **dikit di masa muda.**

 **Miwa, yang berasa kembali 15 tahun lebih muda. umurnya berapa Kaks? Makasih udah mampir, dateng lagi ya.**

 **Kaashime, yang sesak nafas gara-gara gombalan, gombalan yang manaahhhh, yang manaaahhh, makasih ya Kaks. Tungguin lanjutannya ya, Kaks.**

 **HipHipHuraHura, mantep juga. Haha, makasih ya, tungguin lanjutannya.**

 **TheDark802, upkilnya Kika usahain, Diks. Makasih ya, ikutin sampe end. Kalo enggak aku ngambek nih *yaudahsono*, hehe**

 **Sekar561, huummm...** _ **sorry**_ **deh kalo kurang greget,** _ **but**_ _ **thanks**_ **udah mampir.**

 **Rigning, Sasu emang lucu siiiissss, tapi sebelum kamu bawa pulang Kika bawa duluan, haha. Makasih ya.**

 **Code, senyumnya yang jelas dikit dong, biar gebetan terkode dan segera menyegerakan apa yang harusnya disegerakan, hehe. Makasih yaaaaa,**

 **NurmalaPrieska, ya gitu deh, adiks Sasu emang kasian tapi kadang ngeselin, bikin Kakaks pengen bakar laut. Makasih ya,**

 **Michi Hana, makasih udah syukak sama fic ini, semoga chap ini masih imut. Haks. Makasih yaaa,**

 **EveSeven, semoga hiburannya masih sampe tumpeh-tumpeh ya, hiihih. Makasih banyak udah mampir.**

 **Ozel Hime, Kakaks yang udah nginvite pin BBM aku tapi kehapus gara-gara something wrong happen with mai hempong. Makasih ya, Kaks. Tetep tungguin lanjutannya, kalo nggak, nggak bisa move on dari mantan. Eh,,**

 **Reita Chan, iya, iya, ini udah kilat. Berusaha kilat, maksudnya,haha. Makasih udah mampir,**

 **Hime948, makasih udah berusaha nggak bosen sama fic ini, hihihi. Tungguin lanjutannya yah, makassiiiihhhhhh udah niat baca fic amburadul ini.**

 **HyuugaHime, Hinata yang ngejar-ngejar ya, hiks, ya gitu deh. Makasih banget udah mampir yaaa, salam sama siapa yang tersayang disana, tungguin lanjutannya Kaks.**

 **Nana chan, ah, kalo masih ponakan yang ngatain stress gapapa. Asal bukan mantan aja, ntar dikiranya worldnya kita udah end gara-gara dia, hihi. Makasih banget ya, tungguin lanjutannya.**

 **Shooen, manusia dari chap 4. Haha, makasih banget udah sudi mampir, ceritanya mulai ngerti sampe sini? Hihi, tungguin lanjutannya.**

 **Namsoyo, bahasanya anak zaman sekarang tapi authornya jadul gilak. Makasih Kaks udah mampir, tungguin lanjutannya yaa,**

 **Summer, manusia dari chap 3. Hinata nggak jones kok, cuma authornya aja sih yang jones. Jomblo happines, santailah, ini masih dunia kok, wkwkwkw, makasih banget ya,**

 **HinataHolic, yahh, Hinatanya genit, sebagian dari perjuangan. Haha, makasih banget yaa, tungguin chap depaaaannn.**

 **Narulita706, udah nih. Berusaha upkil se-kil mungkin, hahaha makasih udah mampir.**

 **Pikajun, jadi Hinata malu banget? Gimana kalo itu kejadian nyata? Aarrgghh...pengen pindah hidup di surga rasanya, hehe, makasih banget yaaa**

 **Taomio, Hinatanya OOC karena authornya manusia gaje, hahaha, makasih banget yaaaa,**

 **Lovely Sasuhina, manusia yang hampir setiap ficnya Kika selalu nongol. Makasih banget ya, Ly (lovely).**

 **Ailee712, oi oi...makasih banget udah mampir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry kalo penulisan nama ada yang salah**

 **Intinya, makasih deh.**

 **RnR ya gengs,**

 ***Kissbye**


	10. Permission Letter

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © T

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Sebuah cerita tentang adek kelas.

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

 **-Adiks-**

" _ **Permission Letter"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata POV**

Hai.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, panggil aja Hinata. 17 tahun, anak kelas XI.3, sudah mandi dan berharap tidak jomblo lagi.

Aku hidup tenang, damai, dan baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu manusia yang entah ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan siapa nantinya, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak kelas X.1 yang telah mencuri hampir seluruh hatiku dan hanya menyisakan tidak lebih dari setengahnya. Dia tinggi, putih, matanya lumayan, hidungnya lumayan, bibirnya sangat lumayan, lehernya, tangannya, bahunya, punggunya, semuanya lumayan dan tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu terpukau dengan hal-hal 'lumayan' itu.

Iya.

Aku menyukainya.

Sangat.

Kenapa?

Aku tidak tahu.

Apa karena matanya? Semua laki-laki juga punya mata tapi entah mengapa mata Sasuke terlihat berbeda. Pemuda itu memiliki mata yang manis, menurutku.

Apa karena senyumnya? Seingatku aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Ia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, selalu memandang ke arah yang berlawanan saat aku menatapnya. Selalu menunduk dan terkadang lupa berpaling saat sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya.

Lalu, apa?

Aku menyukainya dengan cara yang aneh. Aku banyak mendengar cerita tentang mereka yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, jatuh cinta pada kekasih sahabatnya, atau jatuh cinta dengan teman sekelasnya. Hal itu wajar. Intensitas pertemuan mau tidak mau lama kelamaan akan membuat perasaan 'suka' tumbuh secara perlahan tanpa surat undangan.

Tapi aku?

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Aku mengetahui namanya dari orang lain. Kami tidak pernah terlibat percakapan sekalipun. Jangankan terlibat percakapan, berkenalan saja kami tidak pernah. Lalu, aku tiba-tiba saja menyukainya. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul. Perasaan yang ingin selalu melihatnya tapi saat bertemu rasanya malah ingin menghilang, perasaan yang ingin selalu terlihat menarik di matanya meski kadang malah terlihat mengerikan dengan dandanan aneh yang tidak pada tempatnya. Mendengar namanya membuat rasa kantuk hilang, melihatnya dari belakang saja rasanya detak jantung ini terdengar sampai di sekolah tetangga, apalagi melihatnya dari depan. Ah, rasanya bumi tempatku berdiri terasa miring.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang dalam hidupku. Aku mungkin menggores prinsip hidup sebagai perempuan, prinsip yang mengatakan bahwa 'laki-laki yang mengejar dan perempuan tinggal pilih'. Iya, itulah keharusannya tapi aku menyukai laki-laki sok ganteng ini. Aku melancarkan modus kalem ke kelasnya dengan mengantarkan kopi untuk guru, berdandan lebay sampai terlambat masuk sekolah, meng-invite pin BBM-nya duluan, memotretnya saat tertidur, dan yang paling nekat adalah menyimpan baju bekasnya. Satu hal yang ku ketahui, saat kita menyukai seseorang setidaknya kita harus menunjukkan padanya bahwa kita menyukainya, tentang bagaimana orang tersebut merespon perasaannya pada kita itu urusannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Hai.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke. 17 tahun, anak kelas X.3 dan terlahir tampan. Bukannya sombong tapi saat aku mengatakan aku biasa-biasa saja semua orang akan mengatakan"tidak, kau tampan". Apa boleh buat.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupku tapi aku patut bersyukur karena tumbuh & besar di keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku, diberi kesempatan untuk bersekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang berasal dari berbagai alam, bahkan ada yang tidak memiliki alam. Tiba-tiba saja kami bertemu dan kami berteman, dan sialnya kami harus bersahabat dan terlibat dalam berbagai peristiwa. Kalian tahu sendiri siapa mereka yang ku maksud.

Bisa dibilang aku ini pintar, aku jago olahraga, basket oke, renang juga oke. Aku menyukai musik dan mahir bermain gitar, hanya gadis 'KEKIRIAN' yang tidak jatuh cinta denganku kalau sudah begini. Selain itu, aku juga menyukai fotografi dan beberapa waktu lalu aku tiba-tiba menyukai susu coklat. Entahlah.

Kalau kalian tahu aku pintar pasti kalian tidak berpikir aku terlambat sekolah gara-gara tinggal kelas, bukan? Iya, semester kedua ku di SMP aku tiba-tiba sakit yang membuatku harus bolak-balik rumah sakit dan Tuhan memberikanku orang tua yang lebay dan memiliki rasa khawatir yang sangat berlebih, akhirnya aku cuti sekolah selama setahun. Hal yang harus membuatku dipanggil 'adiks' oleh mereka yang seumuran denganku, bahkan yang lebih muda dariku.

Salah satu hal yang menarik untuk dibicarakan sebagai anak muda adalah masalah cinta. Aku tidak munafik, kami para lelaki juga kadang menjadi 'banci gosip' kalau sudah masalah cinta bahkan tak jarang pembicaraan kami merembet kemana-mana, misalnya pembicaraan kotor khas laki-laki yang sebenarnya menurut kami lucu.

Baiklah, masalah cinta. Sebut saja aku jomblo. Tidak punya pacar.

Iya.

Kenapa?

Gara-gara dia.

Waktu itu tanpa sengaja aku berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamaku di SMP untuk sekedar bermain _game,_ bernostalgia dan saling absen satu sama lain, siapa tahu ada yang sudah mati tapi syukurlah kami semua masih hidup. Salah satu temanku yang menyebabkan kekacauan dalam kehidupan percintaanku adalah dia, Gaara namanya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba teman perempuannya memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _beby,_ belakangan nama bekennya adalah _beby Gaaracu_ dan sekarang malah tambah parah dengan _beby Gaaracu andalan guweh._ Entah mengapa dia bisa dekat dengan banyak teman perempuan di kelasnya. Dekat dalam hal ini adalah bersahabat. Setahuku, hanya ada dua cara untuk dekat dengan banyak perempuan. Satu, jadi _playboy_. Dua, jadi bencong. Gaara bukan keduanya. Lalu? Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kesukaannya pada warna pink dan apapun yang warnanya pink.

Oke, jadi Gaara dalam cerita ini adalah dia yang memperkenalkanku pada gadis berwajah _baby face_ itu, menurutku. Seharusnya dia masih harus menggunakan seragam SMP dan entah mengapa dia berada satu tahun di atasku dan dengan sok tuanya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'adiks'. Apa itu? Aku lebih tinggi darinya dan aku lahir Juli, dia lahir Desember di tahun yang sama. Jadi, kenapa harus memanggilku 'adiks'? enak saja, aku tidak sudi memanggilnya Kakak.

Kembali ke cerita.

Kami berkumpul di apartemen Gaara, iPhone Gaara seperti biasa tanpa _password_ dan selalu diterlantarkan. Sementara teman-teman yang lain sibuk turnamen PS bola, aku menyamankan diri di kasur dengan mencari hiburan di iPhone Gaara. Biasanya Gaara menyimpan video 'unyu' di file-file tersembunyi yang hanya kami dan Tuhan yang tahu tempatnya.

Pertama, aku membuka galeri foto. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya foto-foto pegunungan dan foto-foto anak organisasi pecinta alam, foto kucing, foto kue stroberi, susu stroberi dan foto teman perempuan sekelas Gaara. Aku tahu mereka. Kak Haruno Sakura, rambutnya berwana pink, lincah kesana kemari, suaranya besar, salah satu panitia orientasi siswa baru. Lalu ada Kak Yamanaka Ino, senior yang paling sering menggodaku dan senior yang meng- _handle_ _modern dance_ di acara kami, Kak Shion yang selalu sok cantik di depan kami, dan kak Matsuri yang kadang bicara tidak jelas. Lalu-

"Nyet, yang ini temen sekelas lo juga?" tanya ku pada Gaara sambil mencolek bahunya dengan kakiku.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyanya memukul kakiku.

"Gue baru liat" jawabku seadanya.

"Temen sekelas gue juga"

Aku terus menggeser galeri foto dan sumpah demi apapun, aku mulai bertanya sebenarnya iPhone ini punya siapa? Kebanyakan isinya adalah foto-foto para perempuan ini. Gaara? kadang nyelip dan hanya berperan sebagai ketombe di beberapa foto.

"Namanya siapa sih?" tanyaku penasaran, kali ini aku mendorong kepala Gaara menggunakan kakiku. Gaara adalah tipe manusia yang 'biar diapain juga oke', jadi aku juga kadang bersikap seenaknya tanpa bermaksud yang sebenarnya (?)

"Yang mana?" tanyanya menarik kakiku dengan keras.

"Oh, Hyuuga Hinata" jawabnya.

"Manis ya" komentarku jujur.

"Bukan cewek lo kan?" aku penasaran juga.

"Lo kira gue cowok murahan yang pacarin temen sekelas sendiri?" oke. Aku lega.

"Minta kontaknya dong" aku juga sudah malas jomblo. Siapa tahu bisa jadi pacar.

"Ogah. Gue gak akan nyerahin sahabat cewek gue ke cowok sejenis lo. Sini hape gue" Gaara mengambil iPhonenya.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, umurnya 17 tahun, anak kelas XI.3, sekelas dengan Gaara. Rambutnya panjang, manis dan terlihat sedikit aneh.

Setelah kejadian di apartemen Gaara, maksudku kejadian melihat foto gadis bernama Hinata itu. Aku sering memperhatikannya. Aku tipe laki-laki yang 'main cakep', artinya pengintaian, penguntitan dan segalanya dilakukan secara aman dan tidak terdeteksi. Beberapa kali aku mengambil fotonya dan aku jadikan salah satu foto yang dipamerkan di pameran sekolah. Kenapa aku merasa seperti penguntit? Aku bisa saja langsung mendekatinya tapi aku tidak siap dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku takut aku menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin hidup baik-baik saja tanpa pusing soal cinta tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Negara api tidak menyerang tapi semuanya berubah setelah hari itu.

Hari itu, hari H penampilan kami di aula KHS. Hari itu aku mengenakan setelan keren, sejenis _jeans_ , kaos dan kemeja kotak-kotak, sangat jauh dari seragam sekolah yang membuatku terlihat imut, kata beberapa kakak kelas perempuan. Tak heran, hari itu aku dikerumuni gadis-gadis KHS yang terjerat oleh pesona Uchihaku. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Kak Ino dengan Hinata, sepertinya kak Ino mencari seseorang. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku memperhatikan si Hinata itu, dia manis seperti biasa. Bukan gombal, aku serius. Mungkin aku terlalu lama menatapnya dan ia mulai merasa risih, ia melihat ke arahku tapi aku segera membalikkan tubuhku.

Setelah pementasan berakhir, Kak Ino dan yang lainnya mengajakku foto bersama. Kami difoto oleh dia, Hinata. Aku tidak tahu harus berpose bagaimana, pasti wajahku kucel karena berkeringat, pakaianku juga sudah pasti lusuh, apalagi rambut kerenku ini. Akhirnya, pose keren dan diam-diam hanyut sendiri menjadi pilihanku. Sepulang sekolah, aku melihatnya di parkiran. Setahuku dia ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda dan dia sedang berdiri di depan kerumunan sepeda. Dia sedang meminum susu coklat, aku melintasinya dan mengambil motor hitamku. Lagi, aku melintasinya. Wajahnya terlihat suram, ia manyun, ku mohon kembalilah ke sekolah SMP. Kau belum cocok sekolah di SMA.

Aku kembali. Aku menghampirinya dan meminta kunci borgol sepedanya. Aku berhasil mengeluarkannya dan pergi begitu saja. Kenapa aku tidak berkenalan saja? Aku tidak tahu, tuntutan rasa 'harus bertingkah keren' masih mendominasiku. Akhirnya aku pergi saja.

Beberapa hari kemudian, dia dan Gaara harus berjemur di lapangan upacara karena terlambat masuk sekolah. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Pasti mereka mengendarai motor _legend_ milik Gaara. Jujur saja, hari itu aku sedikit bersemangat untuk olahraga karena ada Hinata, meskipun ia sedang dijemur. Apa ini yang namanya menari poco-poco di atas penderitaan orang lain? tidak kan?. Aku menghampiri Gaara, berharap Gaara akan mengenalkanku pada Hinata saat aku bertanya 'terlambat sama siapa?' tapi Hinata terlihat membelakangiku dan berbicara pada orang lain disampingnya. Sudahlah, mungkin lain kali.

Masih di hari yang sama, Hinata bersama seorang kakak kelas gendut berada di depan kelasku. Sayang sekali, aku datang menghampiri mereka dengan patung torso di tanganku, patung torso seorang perempuan. Aku ingin menyapanya atau setidaknya tersenyum tapi aku malu. Apa yang Hinata pikirkan saat melihatku membawa patung torso? Aku tidak mau dianggap laki-laki hentai,belum lagi patung tersebut sangat berat dan tanganku mulai sakit. Akhirnya, aku hanya berlalu begitu saja. Maaf, Hinata. Mungkin lain kali.

Hinata sering lewat di depan kelasku dan aku selalu menunggunya, aku tahu Hinata sengaja lewat di depan kelasku dan karena itu aku juga selalu menunggunya. Entah apa yang kami lakukan. Terlihat bodoh tapi menyenangkan. Aneh, bukan? Aku ingin tahu lebih. Gaara adalah orang yang seharusnya bisa kumanfaatkan. Setidaknya untuk sekedar menguping atau mebeberkan informasi atau apalah tentang apa yang Hinata pikirkan tentangku tapi dasar brengsek, manusia yang katanya unyu itu tidak mau bekerja sama. Sial.

Hari yang lain, ketua OSIS meminta Sasori mengantar surat SK panitia pada Kak Ino. Surat untuk Kak Ino, kelas XI.3, kelasnya Hinata. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dengan berbagai alasan aku menggantikan Sasori mengantarkan surat tersebut. Sesampainya di depan kelas, aku malah digampar pintu. Sakit sekali. Hampir saja aku mengamalkan kemampuan ceramah yang diajarkan oleh Kakek Madara tapi setelah melihat siapa pelakunya, aku bahkan tidak bisa meresponnya saat ia mengatakan _sorry_. Setelah adegan digampar pintu, iPhone ku berbunyi. Notifikasi undangan pertemanan dari Hinata.

Jadi benar Hinata menyukaiku?

Aku senang tapi aku juga merasa gelisah. Aku senang, bukannya ke-pede-an tapi Hinata menyukaiku, buktinya dia mengundangku di BBM, aku akan membalasnya dengan mengundangnya ke pelaminan. Aku merasa gelisah, aku takut menyukainya lebih dari yang ku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku menerima permintaannya tengah malam. Berlalu dengan percakapan bodoh.

Perpustakaan KHS. Aku memilih menghabiskan waktu disini. Bukan untuk belajar tapi untuk sekedar menikmati kesunyian tapi tetap saja aku selalu menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang dan akhirnya mereka bergosip lagi. Lagi, gadis yang satu ini memang seperti hantu. Tiba-tiba dia muncul di rak buku sejarah, aku yang berada di kursi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku yakin, dia akan berbalik kesini. Akhirnya aku pura-pura tidur saja di meja. Namun, diluar dugaan. Bukannya menyerah dia malah mendatangiku dan duduk disampingku. Dapat ku rasakan beberapa helaian rambutnya yang menyentuh kulit tanganku saat ia mengambil posisi yang dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Aromanya sangat manis, rasanya aku ingin lebih lama seperti ini tapi kalau bisa aku ingin berlama-lama dengan duduk dan bertingkah normal, bukannya pura-pura tidur seperti ini. Hinata mengambil foto kami berdua, aku pasrah saja. Toh, beberapa orang mengatakan aku terlihat imut saat tertidur, semoga wajahku yang pura-pura tidur ini juga terlihat imut. Yasudahlah. Hinata meninggalkan susu kotaknya di sampingku, aku meminumnya dan menyimpan kotaknya. Sejak hari itu, aku mulai menyukai susu coklat.

Aku sangat yakin Hinata menyukaiku. Hinata, Kak Ino, Kak Sakura, Kak Shion dan Kak Matsuri berada di tempat duduk melingkar di bawah pohon. Aku tahu sekali kebiasaan mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan bergosip. Aku mengambil jalan memutar dan duduk di belakang mereka. Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka bahkan merekamnya. Dari yang ku dengar, Hinata menyukaiku. Sangat menyukaiku. Aku bahkan malu sendiri saat mendengar ulang isi rekaman itu.

Hinata, tipe gadis yang lucu saat ia salah tingkah. Pulang sekolah, aku berjalan ke arahnya, terlihat jelas Kak Ino menginformasikan bahwa aku menuju ke arah mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba saja barangnya berhamburan dari tasnya dan sialnya _lip balm_ miliknya terjatuh ke dalam got. Aku ingin membantunya tapi tiba-tiba saja temannya yang berambut kuning datang membantunya. Aku tidak bisa berkata 'yasudah' untuk kasus ini. Aku merasa terganggu. Aku kembali ke got dan mencari _lip balm_ sialan itu, setelah mengetahui merknya sepulang sekolah aku harus bersikap sok _cool_ untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu saat aku ke _supermarket_ untuk membelikannya _lip balm_ baru.

Aku berencana memberikan Hinata _lip balm_ ini di Ichiraku Kafe. Malam itu, seharusnya aku, Sasori dan teman-teman sekelasku menonton pertunjukan _live street band indie_ Konoha tapi aku batalkan saat Gaara mengajakku ke Ichiraku Kafe, katanya ada Hinata disana. Sesampaiku disana, aku melihatnya dengan kunciran rambut kecil-kecil yang sangat banyak. Lucu sekali. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku. Dia selalu menjadi korban keisengan teman-temannya. Tidak masalah kalau itu Gaara, aku tahu bagaimana hubungan Gaara dan Hinata. Tapi ini? Ini Naruto, temannya yang membantunya memunguti barangnya yang berhamburan. Saat Naruto menyentuh rambut Hinata aku merasa jengkel, tidak suka dan rasanya ingin marah. Apa aku cemburu? Ah, tidak. Pokoknya aku hanya jengkel. Itu saja. Aku tidak suka melihat laki-laki lain pegang-pegang. Hinata hanya menyukaiku, aku berkenalan dengannya saja belum pernah, lalu kenapa orang lain yang pegang-pegang?

Semenjak hari itu, aku mulai berani. Aku takut Hinata menyukai orang lain selain aku. Aku berniat mengantarnya pulang naik bus dengan alasan diminta mengambil sesuatu yang di rumah teman yang searah dengan rumah Hinata. Aku mengantarkan bazaar jatah makanku ke rumahnya tapi malah bertemu dengan kakak sepupunya yang terlihat seperti anjing penjaga. Ada satu hal yang membuatku khawatir, saat mengumpulkan baju bekas untuk penggalangan dana aku mengumpulkan kaosku yang paling lusuh. Kaos yang lebih cocok di jadikan kain pel. Tebak? Kaos itu menghilang entah kemana, ini pasti ulah Hinata dan Kak Ino. Kadang aku berpikir untuk memberikan Hinata kaosku yang lebih cocok untuk ia miliki.

Aku menikmati hari-hari seperti ini. Aku ingin lebih merasakan lebih lama masa-masa seperti ini bersama Hinata tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Gaara bercerita padaku, Hinata mau _move on._ Aku hanya tersenyum. Demi klan Uchiha yang terkenal penakluk hati wanita, Hinata tidak akan bisa _move on_. Aku serius. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Membuatku memikirkanmu semalaman dan membuatku ingin selalu bersamamu dan sekarang kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Maaf saja, kau tidak akan bisa lolos dengan mudah dari seorang Uchiha. Aku memberinya susu kotak di kantin dan mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

Kumohon. Pekalah sedikit. Aku juga menyukaimu, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. _Please, don't give up on me._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siangnya rame, malamnya juga gak kalah rame. Itulah gambaran festival KHS kali ini yang mengusung tema 'KHS punya cerita, cinta dan pesta'. Pusat kegiatan malam ini berpusat di lapangan upacara KHS yang super luas. Shikamaru mempercayakan pawang hujan dan segala macam untuk mecegah hujan pada Hidan, si penganut aliran sesat yang akhirnya sedikit berguna.

Lampu warna warni dimana-mana, tatanan panggung yang artistik dan 'anak muda' banget. Minimalis tapi kece punya. Iya kali, masa iya acara anak muda disetting kayak acara ajang penghargaan apa gitu ya kan. Cukup kanebo kering yang kaku, kehidupan masa muda kita jangan.

Gimana nggak rame coba? Seharian KHS dihibur oleh pertunjukan aksi pertandingan persahabatan antar-sekolah yang masing-masing memiliki satu orang dari ' _Kiseki no Sedai'_ tapi satu anggota _kiseki no sedai_ tidak bisa ikut bertanding karena sedang tidak enak badan. Oleh karena itu, si Kuroko unyu ini _move_ ke panggung sulap bersama anak-anak _Fairy Tail_. Kuroko Tersuya ini mampu memainkan ilusi yang bisa mengecoh pandangan mata, gak heran deh panggung sulap juga gak kalah ramenya dibanding lapangan basket. Iyalah, udah sulapnya jempolan, pesulapnya juga kece badai. Yaudah deh, lemesin aja zhay.

Setelah matahari pamitan dan ganti _shif_ sama bulan, KHS makin rame aja. Salah satu nuansa yang bikin suasa festival malam ini beda adalah bar yang memanjang dari ujung lapangan ke ujungnya lagi (?). Bar ini bukan bar yang jual minuman beralkohol loh ya, melainkan bar yang diisi oleh penjual yang biasa menjual di kantin KHS. Cuma gayanya aja yang sok-sokan, minuman yang dijual mah gak jauh-jauh dari jus dan susu. Biar kece aja sih, kata Shikamaru selaku ketua panitia yang mendulang banyak pujian karena acara usulannya ini. Belum lagi info dan poster _Bleach_ yang akan manggung malam ini membuat KHS semakin rame.

"Eh, Hin. Kira-kira siapa yah yang ngambil foto kamu yang dipameran itu?" tanya Sakura memasang kalung di lehernya.

"Adiks Sasuke. Aku yakin" kata Hinata mantap. Gaara sedang memasangkan rol rambut pada Hinata.

" _Beby,_ ini udah bagus gak?" tanya Shion meminta pendapat.

"Kancingin lagi kancing yang atas. Keliatan tuh" kata Gaara yang kini berperan sebagai ibu dari anak gadisnya yang akan keluar malem.

" _Beb,_ lipstiknya yang mana?" tanya Matsuri mengeluarkan dua lipstik.

"Yang merah" kata Gaara yang kini beralih memasang gelang pada Sakura.

"Ini tuh _pink_ sama _peach_. Gak ada yang merah" Matsuri ngotot.

"Matsuri. Kita cowok mana tau warna. Cowok taunya warna cuma mejikuhibiniu. Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu. Ada warna lain selain itu kita udah nggak tahu dan kalo warna lipstik ya merah" kata Gaara memegang cermin untuk Matsuri yang akan memakai lipstik.

"Astaga, Ino mana sih" Gaara menggerutu. Pasalnya Gaara udah capek jadi _hairstylist_ dadakan di dalam mobilnya. Iya, jadi sekarang Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri dan Shion berada di dalam mobil Gaara di depan rumahnya Ino. Selagi menunggu Ino, mereka melanjutkan dandanan mereka yang belum selesai karena dikejar-kejar Gaara. Untuk menebus kesalahannya, Gaara terpaksa rela diapain aja malam ini. *pengen juga ngapa-ngapain Gaara:3

"Coba telpon gih, _Beb_ " Sakura menyerahkan iPhonenya pada Gaara dan mengambil alih megang cermin untuk Matsuri yang lagi ngaca.

" _Halooo...beby..._ " sapa Ino dibalik telepon.

"Cepetan dong ah" kata Gaara ketus.

" _Bentar, Beb. Dikit lagi_ " kata Ino yang terdengar rempong di ujung sana.

"Mandi udah?" tanya Gaara.

" _Udah"_

"Pakean udah?" tanya Gaara lagi.

" _Udah"_

"Dandan?" Gaara menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" _Udah nih_ "

"Bikin alis?" tanya Gaara bersandar di bahu Shion, capek.

" _Belum"_

"Yaudah, aku ibadah haji dan umrah dulu. Kayaknya masih sempet"

" _Ihh, Beb"_

Tit.

"Gimana, _Beb_?" tanya Hinata yang lagi pake maskara.

"Masih bikin alis katanya" kata Gaara lemes.

"Yaelah, _Beb._ Santai aja lagi, ini masih dunia kok" kata Sakura yang lagi pake memakai _blush on_.

"Bener tuh. _The party don't start till we get in_ " kata Hinata menyerahkan kalungnya untuk dipasangkan oleh Gaara.

Singkat cerita. Ino mengakhiri ritual bikin alisnya tanpa Gaara sempat ibadah haji dan umrah. Mobil merah Gaara menyusuri parkiran untuk nyari tempat parkir.

"Yakin nih udah gak ada yang ketinggalan di mobil?" tanya Gaara bersiap untuk menekan _alarm_ mobilnya.

"Iyyaaaaa..." kata cewek-cewek rempong itu yang baru turun dari mobil Gaara.

"Lama banget sih. Kemana aja lo" tanya Naruto yang melintas di depan Gaara sambil membawa beberapa barang yang bikin Naruto terlihat sibuk. Panitia acara gitu loh.

"Tau nih. Nih anak pada nyandra gue suruh jemput. Mana dandannya lama banget lagi" Gaara curcol ke Naruto.

"Gimana acaranya?" tanya Ino yang juga sebagai panitia tapi lebih milih bertingkah seperti tamu. _Well,_ urusannya udah selesai sih tinggal menikmati. Sisa beberapa panitia yang masih harus sibuk, seperti Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan yang alinnya.

"Ini, ada perubahan dikit" kata Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Paan, To?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu, si Sasuke, anak kelas X.1 itu minta penambahan acara" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Acara apaan?" Shion penasaran.

"Ah, liat ntar aja deh. Gue ke belakang panggung ya, Lee dan Tenten bakalan jadi MC dan tiba-tiba si Lee demam panggung. Yaelah, gue lagi yang harus nenangin" Naruto pamitan.

"Eh, gue ikut dong" Gaara mau nyusul tapi-

" _Beb,_ mau kemana?" tanya Hinata nggak rela ditinggal.

"Mau bantu anak-anak yang lain di belakang panggung" kata Gaara malas.

"Masa ninggalin kita. Kamu bakalan jadi cowo _macho_ kalo jalan bareng cewek-cewek cantik kayak kita" Sakura gombal.

"Keliatan kayak banci iya, udah ya. Hinata, titip kunci mobil ya, takut kececer" Gaara melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Hinata.

"Ingat! Kalian jangan kecentilan kalo ada cowo cakepan dikit. Jangan mau diajak ke tempat sepi main gelap-gelapan, kalo ada yang mau nganterin kalian pulang bilang aku dulu, ato Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Sai atau siapalah. Inget ya?" Gaara pun berlalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara akan segera dimulai. Lee dan Tenten terlihat menaiki panggung dan bercuap-cuap ria disana. Hinata _and the genk_ berdiri tak jauh dari depan panggung. Iyalah, malam ini _Bleach akan_ tampil. Bisa kali ya berdiri paling depan dan mandangin wajah vokalisnya, si Ichigo, yang _charming_ gila.

" _Yuhuuuuu..._ met malem kengkawan (?) darah muda Konoha..." Lee membuka dengan gayanya yang nyentrik kayak biasanya.

"Wah, wah... _sankyuu_ banget yah sama temen-temen yang udah ramein acara kita seharian ini dan lanjut lagi di acara puncaknya malam ini" Tenten menyambung dengan sumringah padahal di belakang panggung sempet _stress_ gara-gara demam panggung alay-nya Lee.

"Udah dapet makaaaannn beluuuuummmmmm?" tanya Lee ke penonton.

" _Udaaahhhhhh..._ "

"Udah dapeet minnuuuuuummmmm...?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

" _Udaaaahhhhhhh..._ "

"Gebetan udah dapet beluuuummmmm...? tanya Lee dan Tenten bersamaan.

" _Beeeluuuuuumm kaaakkkaaaaaaaa..._ "

"Yah, kok belum sih. Padahal anak KHS gak malu-maluin diajak jalan loh" kata Lee sok Manyun.

"Nah, daripada bingung nyari kandidat buat dijadiin gebetan. Kita punya nih satu orang yang harus kalian pertimbangkan untuk dijadikan gebetan. Udah cakep, pinter lagi. Nah, kita sambut ketua Panitia acara kitaaa... Nara Shikamaru..." Tenten mempersilahkan Shikamaru memberikan sambutan.

Shikamaru dengan _style_ asal-asalannya seperti biasa maju ke depan dan mengambil _mic_ untuk memberikan sambutannya.

"Pertama-tama, seluruh panitia acara berterima kasih kepada Kepala Sekolah KHS, ibu Tsunade atas dukungan penuhnya pada acara ini. Selaku ketua panitia dan pribadi, gue ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama panitia-panitia dan teman-teman yang kerjanya total banget. Makasih banget gaes. Juga, sama temen-temen yang menyempatkan dri hadir di malam puncak acara kami malam ini. Makasih juga sama _Seireitei High School, Fairy Tail High School, Kiseki no Sedai_ beserta sekolah mereka masing-masing, komunitas fotografi KHS dan Konoha, anggota klub KHS yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, makasih banget, gue nggak nyangka bakalan mendapat sambutan semeriah ini. Pokoknya terima kasih. Nikmati malam kalian di KHS karena KHS punya cerita, cinta dan pesta. _Thank you_ "

Shikamaru mengakhiri sambutan singkatnya.

" _Well,_ karena Pangeran Malas kita sudah angkat kaki dari panggung. Siap untuk teriakannyaaaaaaa...!" Tenten makin semangat nih.

" _BLLEAACCHHHHH...!"_ Lee dan Tenten memanggil band yang menjadi bintang utama malam ini.

Ichigo muncul dengan membawa gitar hitam merah andalannya, menyusul Renji dengan gitar merahnya, Ulqi dengan dua stik _drum_ di tangannya dan Toushirou dengan gitar bass biru putih kesayangannya.

 _One two three..."_

" _Shougai, kimi ni notte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? Te wo nigitte yume wo katatte, nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi no mirai de itai"_ Ichigo melantunkan bait pertama lagu _Last Moment_ dari SPYAIR (serius, dengerin deh).

" _Naaa...naa...naaa...naaaa..._ " dan diikuti oleh penonton.

Ichigo dkk mengguncang panggung dan mengeluarkan paksa suara penonton dengan penampilan mereka yang memukau yang berpadu dengan musik asik yang mereka persembahkan. Hinata juga ikut menyanyi tapi rasanya ada yang hilang. Yah, lagi-lagi karena adiks Sasuke. Ini nih gak enaknya punya gebetan yang satu lokasi dengan kita. Rasanya apa-apa tanpa dia kayak nggak lengkap. Gak bisa apa liat kita bahagia dikit? Peka dikit kek.

Sekitar 4 menit, _Bleach_ mengakhiri penampilan mereka.

"Gileee, keren banget gak sihhh" komentar Ino gregetan malah salah fokus ke Toushiro.

"Untung kita punya adiks Sasuke yang bisa datengin mereka" kata Sakura tambah bikin baper.

"Terus orang yang datengin _Bleach_ itu sekarang mana?" tanya Hinata manyun.

"Yaelah, Hin. Nikmati aja malam ini. Katanya _move on_. Kamu harus ikut tema KHS malam ini, kita punya cerita, cinta dan pesta" Shion udah capek banget koar-koarin Hinata kalo udah masalah adiks Sasuke.

"Gimana mau punya cerita, cinta dan pesta kalo gak ada adiks Sasuke? Aku cuma punya cerita dan pesta. Nggak ada cintanya" Hinata makin manyun.

"Ish, Hinata ih-

"Naahhh, kita punya penampilan spesial malam ini. Anggap aja acara tambahan karena kalian udah bikin acara kita hidup" Tenten kembali ke panggung.

"Eh, apa lagi? Kirain _Bleach_ cuma nampil satu lagu soalnya ada pertunjukan drama teatrikal dari anak klub seni" Ino heran.

"Iya, aku juga kiranya gitu" Matsuri pun sama.

Tiba-tiba adiks Sasuke nongol-nongol bawa gitar akustik. Mau ngapain?

"ADIKS SASUKEEE?" kelima cewek itu berteriak histeris. Untungnya lagi rame jadi nggak terlalu kedengeran. Siapa yang tahan nggak teriak sih saat ngeliat adiks Sasuke yang cowok banget dengan penampilannya malam ini. _Jeans_ hitam, kaos hitam, kemeja kotak-kotak biru hitam yang digulung setengah lengan. Ahhh, mana bawa-bawa gitar segala lagi. pacarin Kakaks lah, Diks.

"Lah, kemarin rencana awalnya tuh kita mau jadiin adiks Sasuke sebagai hiburan musik kita tapi dia nolak dan janji bakalan datengin _Bleach_ sebagai gantinya" Sakura nyeletuk.

"Masa sih?" tanya Hinta kudet.

"Serius. Terus sekarang mau ngapain?" Ino gak habis pikir.

Adiks Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi, menyetel _mic_ dan-

"Malem. _Sankyuu_ banget sama temen-temen sekalian yang nyempetin hadir malam ini. Gue Uchiha Sasuke, kelas X.1, gue mewakili temen-temen panitia untuk ngasih persembahan satu lagu" mewakili temen-temen panitia? Boong banget kau, Diks.

"Ummmm...lagu ini untuk seseorang" sebenarnya adiks Sasuke hanya ingin berakhir di 'lagu ini untuk seseorang' tapi berhubung MC-nya kepo rempong, akhirnya Tenten, temen sekelas Hinata yang sudah khatam tentang kisah cinta o'on-nya Hinata dan adiks Sasuke, bertanya-

"Lagunya buat siapa nih, Diks?" tanya Tenten dengan muka, yah _you know lah_ muka temen kita kalo lagi bicara sama gebetan yang berniat untuk 'cie-ciein' kita secara tidak langsung.

"Ini lagunya band favorit gue, Simple Plan, judulnya _Perfectly Perfect. Umm_...lagunya untuk seorang cewek yang ngiket tali sepatunya aja gak becus" kata adiks Sasuke malu-malu tapi terdengar ngeselin.

Hinata diam. Mencoba mencerna baik-baik kalimat simpel yang keuar dari bibir _sexy_ -nya adiks Sasuke. Sementara Hinata masih me- _loading_ (?), Ino, Sakura, Matsuri, dan Shion memandang Hinata.

" _Nyet,_ lagunya buat kamuuuuuu...!" kata Ino yang diikuti cekikian gatel oleh yang lainnya.

Adiks Sasuke memulai intronya dari nada C lalu Hinata merasa kakinya tidak lagi berpijak di bumi saat suara sexy adiks Sasuke menyanyikan-

 _You might not think you're a super model_

 _But you look like one to me_

(Kau mungkin tidak berpikir bahwa kau adalah seorang supermodel tapi kau terlihat salah

satunya menurutku)

 _I'd ra rather have your picture on my phone than on the cover of magzine_

(Aku lebih suka memiliki fotomu dalam _handphone_ ku dibandingkan dengan sampul majalah)

 _It's hard to think that a girl like you could have any insecurities_

(sulit untuk berpikir bahwa gadis sepertimu bisa memiliki ketidakpercayaandiri)

 _It's funny how all the things you would change are all thing that are cute to me_

( Ini sangat lucu, semua hal yang ingin kau rubah adalah hal yang menurutku imut)

 _And I know you don't believe me, and you think that i'm a fool but i don't care_

(dan aku tahu kau tidak percaya padaku, dan kau pikir kau ini orang bodoh tapi aku tidak peduli)

 _Maybe,_

 _You'll never see in you what I see, the little things you do that make me go crazy_

(Mungkin, kau tidak akan pernah melihat apa yang aku lihat dalam dirimu, hal kecil yang kau lakukan membuatku merasa tergila-gila)

 _I'm not crazy,_

 _You are perfectly perfect to me_

(Aku tidak gila, kau benar-benar sempurna buatku)

" _KYAAAAAA...!"_ Entahlah, semua cewek-cewek malam ini merasa menjadi 'dia' yang nggak becus ngiket tali sepatu.

Siapa sih yang tahan melihat makhluk ganteng sejenis adiks Sasuke duduk manis diatas panggung, main gitar dan nyanyiin lagu bikin baper kayak gini? Siapaaaaa? Udah gitu ekspresi wajahnya bikin _emesh_ pengen nyium, matanya yang tertutup dan kadang terbuka terlihat sedikit sayup. _Arrgghhhh...!_ otw gila.

Begitulah selama kurang lebih 4 menit, adiks Sasuke menghabiskan suara cewek-cewek Konoha malam ini. Prok-prok kencang nan meriah dan sedikit anarkis dengan jeritan mengiringi adiks Sasuke menuruni panggung. Acara selanjutnya adalah drama teatrikal yang dibawakan oleh anak klub Seni.

Sakura, Ino, Matsuri dan Shion entah kemana. Semoga mereka masih inget dengan pesan Gaara. Hinata merasa haus sekaligus pegel dan sekalian capek juga berdiri dempet-dempetan, dorong-dorongan dan sebagainya. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi bar paling _fake_ sedunia.

"Jus stroberinya satu ya, Bu" kata Hinata duduk di kursi depan bar _fake_ ini. Bayangin deh, mana ada bar yang bartender ceweknya semacam ibu-ibu penjual nasi kuning -,-.

"Hey" seseorang mengambil tempat duduk satu kursi dari Hinata. Cowok super tinggi, rambutnya kuning, senyumnya maut gila dan matanya kayak magnet, menarik gitu deh.

"Ya?" Hinata menanggapi. Gak yakin soalnya.

"Temennya Gaara kan?" tanya cowok kece ini.

"I-iya" jawab Hinata pasang muka o'on kayak biasanya. Duh, jangan-jangan ini cowok yang bakalan ngajak Hinata ke tempat sepi main gelap-gelapan. Harus siap-siap lapor Gaara nih. Pikir Hinata.

"Aku Kise Ryouta, dulu satu SMP sama Gaara. Aku sering liat muka kamu di _Konohagram_ (sejenis sosmed punya Konoha)-nya Gaara.

"Oh, hai. Aku Hinata" kata Hinata kalem menerima jus stroberinya.

"Kalo boleh-"

"Eh, Kise..!" hmm..suara ini, Kise tau banget. Tipe-tipe suara yang suka banget gangguin kesenangan orang lain.

"Yo! Sasuke. Makin kece aja permainan gitar lo" tiba-tiba Sasuke nongol dan duduk diantara Kise dan Hinata.

' _Aaiisshhh...adiks. Mana muka udah kucel lagi, badan juga udah bau lucu-lucu keringetan gini !'_ batin Hinata agak parno lebay.

"Gila, lo masih kalah aja ama Aomine?" tadi siang adiks Sasuke nonton pertandingan sekolahnya Kise melawan sekolahnya Aomine.

"Dia mah monster kayak biasanya. Ngapain lo disini, haus juga?" tanya Kise polos.

"Ah, nggak. Tadi Ichigo nyari lo di belakang panggung. Katanya kangen ma lo dan kalian punya urusan yang belum diselein katanya. Lunasin utang lo gih" kata adiks Sasuke ngaco.

"Serius lo? Gue emang udah lama banget gak ketemu Ichigo. Yaudah gue kesana deh"

Kise pergi mencari Ichigo yang sama sekali gak ada urusan sama Kise. Meninggalkan adiks Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan sementara masih banyak kursi kosong lainnya. Diam ditengah keriuhan suasana, antara menikmati malam atau lagi bingung pilih obrolan.

Duh, Sai emang paling cocok jadi operator musik. Saat-saat kayak gini doi nyetel lagunya GreeeeN – Kiseki sebagai penutup drama teatrikal mereka. Lagu yang mendukung suasana.

"Rambutnya bagus" adiks Sasuke memulai obrolan dengan memuji rambut _curly_ Hinata. Seperti biasa, adiks Sasuke ngomong tanpa liat orangnya. Malah asik mainin minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Gaara yang bikin" jawab Hinata polos.

' _Sebenernya temen gue yang satu itu kalian apain?'_ batin Sasuke prihatin.

"Tadi lagunya bagus" lanjut Hinata uang memuji penampilan adiks Sasuke di panggung tadi. Gak beda jauh dengan adiks Sasuke, Hinata bicara sambil nunduk biar mukanya ketutup sama rambutnya.

"Gimana rencana _move on_ -nya?" tanya adiks Sasuke santaaaaaaiii banget.

"Ehhhhh...?" Hinata _syok_.

' _Siapa yang bocooorrrr_?'

"He..he..." Hinata lupa cara bicara.

"Kamu Hyuuga Hinata kan?" tanya adiks Sasuke yang akhirnya menatap mata orang yang diajaknya bicara. Hinata mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya adiks Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, anak kelas X.1" kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Ngajak kenalannya baru sekarang? Kenapa nggak sekalian pas tamat sekolah aja?

Hinata diam dan kemudian bergerak menyalami tangan adiks Sasuke.

Pertama kali menyentuh tangan adiks Sasuke. Besar, hangat dan...sedikit berkeringat?

"Kita udah kenalan, kan?" tanya adiks Sasuke belum melepas pandangannya. Lagi, Hinata cuma menangguk.

"Jadi, kalau kamu benar yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kayaknya surat ini buat kamu deh. Surat yang harus ditanda-tangani" adiks Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan surat. Kertas HVS biasa yang dilipat.

"Surat?" tanya Hinata cengo.

Adiks Sasuke mengangguk dan sekali lagi menyodorkan surat putih yang ada di tangannya. Hinata meraihnya dan membukanya secara perlahan dan membacanya, lalu-

Diam.

Matanya sedikit berair.

Deg-degan juga.

Pengen teriak tapi malu.

Akhirnya, ya diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya adiks Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih menunduk membaca surat yang ada di tangannya.

"Ah, tidak bisa membaca ya. Sini aku bacain" adiks Sasuke kemudian meraih surat yang ada di tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat pandangannya, memandang pak Pos abal-abal yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Adiks Sasuke meraih surat itu, adiks Sasuke hanya menggenggam suratnya, memandang Hinata dan mengatakan-

"Dengerin isi suratnya yah, aku gak ulangi. Kalau mau tau lagi nanti baca sendiri tapi kali aku yang bacain" adiks Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat orang yang tidak bisa membaca isi suratnya.

"Aku, yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini. Nama : Uchiha Sasuke, Tempat/tgl lahir : Berlin, 23 Juli xxxx, kelas : X.1 _Konoha High School_ , menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai, mencintai, dan menginginkan, Nama : Hyuuga Hinata, Tempat/tgl lahir : _Sydney_ , 27 Desember xxxx, kelas XI.3 _Konoha High School_ , untuk menjadi pacarku yang kemudian direncanakan untuk menjadi istriku. Kiranya Ny. Hyuuga Hinata menandatangani surat ini jika setuju dengan permintaan saudara Tn. Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai pemohon. Terima kasih atas rasa baper selama ini. Catatan : surat ini bermaterai 6000 jika Ny. Hyuuga Hinata berencana untuk _move on_ lagi, maka Ny. Hyuuga Hinata akan dituntut dilamar pada saat itu juga dan tidak berhak menolak. Demikian surat pernyataan perasaan ini dibuat dengan sepenuh hati. KHS, 25 Oktober xxxx. Uchiha Sasuke" Adiks Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menyerahkan kembali surat tersebut pada Hinata.

Hinata mana?

Udah meleleh, meresap ke bumi dan jadi bahan bakar.

"Nih, dipertimbangin aja dulu. Ini pulpennya untuk tandatangan" kata adiks Sasuke menyerahkan pulpen hitam pada Hinata.

Hinata masih diam.

"Kalau suratnya kurang jelas baca sendiri ya" sahut adiks Sasuke bertopang dagu menghadap Hinata.

"Ka-kamu tuh, udah nembak tapi tetep aja ngeselin" kata Hinata manyun dan disambut senyum oleh adiks Sasuke. Senyum yang maniiiissssss banget.

"Udah nih" kata Hinata malu-malu menyerahkan suratnya pada Sasuke yang telah ditandatangani.

"Oke. Anda menerima hubungan ini dengan baik. Anda tau kan resikonya kalau berencana _move on_ lagi?" kata adiks Sasuke kalem mengantongi suratnya.

Udah nembak.

Udah resmi jadian.

Tapi tetep aja diem-dieman.

Lagi. Bagian operator musik, Sai, menyetel musik dan mengundang semua manusia yang ada di KHS untuk turun ke lapangan upacara, bukan untuk upacara bendera tapi untuk merayakan penutupan acara ini. Yah, bisa joget-joget, nyanyi atau apalah.

"Ke lapangan yuk" ajak adiks Sasuke berjalan duluan disusul Hinata di belakangnya.

Adiks Sasuke berhenti dan menggaruk kepalanya. Kenapa?

"Ummm...lapangannya rame banget. Itu...aku pegang tangannya gapapa kan?" tanya adiks Sasuke sedikit kikuk. Katanya minta permisi tapi yang punya belum bilang 'iya' udah main pegang aja.

Adiks Sasuke dan Hinata berbaur di tengah lapangan. Ketika semua orang udah pada atraksi joget sama joget sini, adiks Sasuke dan Hinata malah berhadapan dan saling liat-liatan nggak tau mau ngapain.

"Aku gak bisa joget" kata adiks Sasuke polos.

"Aku juga" kata Hinata ngikut. Padahal kalo sama Ino dkk segala tarian bisa, mulai dari tari tradisional, tari modern, sampai tarian yang biasa digunakan untuk menari-nari diatas penderitaan orang lain semua Hinata bisa kok. Serius.

"Addhhh..." karena joget, Hinata jadi tersenggol orang yang disampingnya.

"Yaudah deh. Daripada gak joget dan kamu disenggol, aku peluk aja"

Bayangin deh, orang lain pada asik joget dan kalian malah pelukan di tengah keramaian. Rasanya anget, wangi dan nyamaaaannnnnnn banget.

"Aku sayang sama kamu" bisik adiks Sasuke.

"Apa? gak denger" kata Hinata mulai berani. Berharap kayak di pilem-pilem yang cowonya mengulang lagi gitu tapi-

"Besok aku anterin ke dokter THT ya. Kamu tuli. Serius" kata adiks Sasuke.

' _Kamu juga. Ngeselin. Serius!"_

Gaara dan yang lainnya masih pada sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Hinata pamitan sama temen-temennya di chat, pulang bareng adiks Sasuke. Langsung dianterin pulang kok. Gak diajak ke tempat sepi main gelap-gelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalem mobil kamu (n) tempat paling damai sedunia.

5 menit mobil berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha. Lagi-lagi, mereka hanya diam.

"Mobilnya manis" komentar Hinata.

"Penghuni lain mobil ini juga manis" balas adiks.

' _Penghuni lain itu maksudnya apaaa?'_ batin Hinata kesel tapi seneng juga.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu jadi ceweknya Sasuke. Selain sama Gaara, kamu gak boleh berle (berlebihan) sama cowok lain" kata Sasuke mantap menatap serius ke depan.

"Jadi, intinya...kamu suka sama aku?" tanya Hinata was-was. Hanya ingin memastikan.

"Kalau ngomong gak yakinin kamu, apa aku perlu lakuin sesuatu biar kamu yakin? Di mobil ini kita cuma berdua loh"

" . aku tahu" kata Hinata cepat.

"Kenapa suka?" lagi, tanya Hinata.

"Karena kamu suka caper dan akhirnya bikin baper" kata adiks Sasuke santaai banget, gila.

Lampu merah.

Sasuke mengambil kaosnya di jok belakang mobil lalu melemparkannya di kepala Hinata. Kaos hitam yang wanginya ummm...Sasuke banget.

"Itu, kamu simpen kaos yang ini aja. Kaos aku yang kamu punya di rumah kamu itu jadiin kain pel aja" kata adiks Kalem.

"KOK TAAAUUUUU?" Hinata menjerit. Maluuuuu... adiks diam.

"Sama Ino, Sakura, Shion dan Matsuri kamu panggil Kakak. Kenapa sama aku nggak?" tanya Hinata agak penasaran sama yang satu ini.

"Kenapa? Kita lahir di tahun yang sama. Aku lahir Juli kamu Desember, malah tuaan aku kan? Lebih tinggi siapa? Aku kan? Lebih berat siapa? Aku juga kaannn? Gak ada alasan aku panggil kamu Kakak" lanjut adiks Sasuke.

"Tapi aku bisa panggil adiks kan? Imuutttt..."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Kenapa?

"Kalau mau panggil adiks ada syaratnya" adiks Sasuke mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sa-"

"Kamu harus jadi Kakaks yang dewasa dulu" dan kemudian-

Kalau melihat adiks Sasuke saja bisa bikin bumi tempat Hinata berdiri terasa miring, sekarang beda lagi. Rasanya bumi ini terputar-putar, putar ke kiri putar ke kanan. Dicium adiks Sasuke tuh... bibirnya lembut, basah, perpaduan aroma rokok dan parfumnya sumpah bikin gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selalin tutup mata, belum lagi tangan hangatnya nempel di punggung dan aaarrgghhh...!

Adiks Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Hinata membuka matanya.

"Sa-"

"Dikit lagi ya" yah, adiks Sasuke kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Hinata pelukannya juga makin erat. Adiks Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ibu jari tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Hinata.

Tidak terlalu lama.

"Nah, sekarang kamu udah bisa manggil aku adiks"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin/owari/end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaaaahhhh, udah end nih gaes.**

 **Gile. Sampe 10 chapter gini,**

 **Makasih banget ya gengs udah ngikutin fic ini.**

 **RnR ya**

 **Eh, iya, follow Kika ya, , huehehe.**

 **Tungguin fic-fic Kika lainnya yah,**

 **Salam hangat. Sedih kita pisah di chap ini. Hiks.**

 **Lagi, sankyuu banget sama temen-temen yang ikutan gengges gara-gara fic ini, haha.**

 **Pinky lav 145, udah end nih Pi (sokab), gak ada cerita mantannya Hinata nongol. Haha. Thanks ya, tungguin fic Kika lainnya yahh.**

 **Aisyaeva, ah, Hinatanya gak digebet orang lain kok. makasih ya,**

 **Dearsha, udah jadian nih, heueue. Makasih ya**

 **Miyuchin2307, noh, adiks udah bikin Hinata gagal move on. Malah beresiko untuk dilamar, haha. Makasih ya,**

 **Sasuhina69, makasih deh yang udah mpe donlot di aplikasi. Gak terpengaruh author lain kok, tenang aja. Kika selalu alay kayak gini, haha. Makasih ya,**

 **Eve Seven, rundown ya, aaaa..sankyuu banget, Eve. Ketahuan o'onnya . makasih ya, tnggu fic Kika lainnya,**

 **Icaraissa11, udah bilang Sasunya tapi pake surat bermaterai. Haha, biar antimainstream sih, makasih yaa..**

 **Ayra Uzumaki, adiks emang kejaaammm. Malah ngancam-ngancam mau dilamar nih, hehe, makasih yaaa...**

 **Ozel-Hime, Kaks, masuk ke dunia ffn aja deh. Satukan semua per-crackpair-an di dunia ffn, ya kak.**

 **UchihaLily, huhu, sider huuuu...haha, gak becanda. Makasih banget ya udah ngikutin dari awal dan setia smpe chap segini. Maaacih banget, tungguin fic Kika lainnya ya**

 **Betelguese Bellatrix, hummm...kakaks yang satu ini malah fokusnya ke** _ **beby gaaracu,**_ **makasih yah kak, tngguin fic Kika yang lain.**

 **Shooen, semoga tetep senyum sendiri yaaaa, jangan banyakin bapernya, ntar susah move on *apaansih, makasih ya Kaks, makasih bangeet udah sudi nongkrong di ficnya Kika.**

 **Niilaariezqysekarrsarry470, makasih udah setia nunggu. Yah, udah end nih. Mereka jadian, Kika ma adiks di kampus belooooommmm, *halah*, makasih yaaa**

 **Sekar561, udah lanjut nih, Kar. (?), sankyuu yah udah ngikutin. Moga syukak.**

 **TheDark802, pertanyaannya di chap kemarin udah terjawab belum nih? *semoga sih* haha, makasih yaaa... dateng lagi**

 **MichiHana, udaaahh lanjut nih, Chi (?). udah end malah,makasih yaaa.. tngguin fic Kika lainnya.**

 **Code, ketauan nih suka kasih kode menyesatkan, haha. Udah end nih, huhuh, syedih. Makasih yaaa udah baca, dateng lagi.**

 **Guest (tulis nama dong, Jeng) hihi, kenapa bapernya malah sama Bleach? Haha, makasih yaaa, dateng lagi.**

 **Reita Chan, huuummmm, buat 10 chap nih, Diks. Makasih yaa,**

 **Ana, makasih deh. Aslinya aku anak kampudes kok, kampungan ndeso. Huhuh, makasih yaaa.**

 **Mo, cieee yang baru menemukan. Makasih udah baca yaaa,**

 **Yuliyatin, salah satu dari sekian yang salfok (salah fokus) ke Gaara, Kika juga salfok ke Gaara, doi unyuuu. Pengen yang kayak gitttuuuuhhhhh, hiihi, makasih yaaa, tngguin fic Kika yang lainnyaaaa..**

 **Tatsu hashiru Katsu, ceritanya nyenengin kalo aslinya malu-maluin, haha. Makasih yaaaaa, makasih banget. Dateng lagi di fic Kika yang lain.**

 **Lovely Sasuhina, udaaahhh end nih, cin. Gimana dongs, hehehe. Makasih yaaaa,**

 **NurmalaPrieska, bakar laut gimana nih,? Haha, makasih ya, Diks. Dateng lagi.**

 **Izasagi, aku bisa dibilang anime lovers tertentu (?) tergantung yang banyak cowok cakepnya sih, haha. Makasih banget yaaa,,**

 **SHL Forever, Udah lanjut nih zzay, makasih yaaaa... makasih bangettttt.**

 **Enydekacha, masa sih yang makin seru. Makasih deh, dateng lagi yaaa.**

 ***seeyou**

 ***followIGnyayak, hihi, byeeeeeeeee**


End file.
